The Mousetrap
by Shoysrock
Summary: It has been one year since Ratigan fell from the clock...but he didn't really die! Now an orphaned mouse and rat from the orphanage are trying to start life at Mickey Finn's Saloon. However Ratigan has his lustful eye on the three girls...Rated M.
1. One Year

**A/N: I give you…a **_**The Great Mouse Detective **_**fanfic! My first for that movie!**

**It will star Ratigan, Basil, Dawson, me and my friend –and great writer- ForeverACharmedOne. Please, enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

London. A city of opportunity and bustling life. A place of opportunity, hope, struggle and joy.

London, England currently at that time was dirty and clean, pretty and vulgar, royal and poor at the same time. All the different lifestyles of the day were all shoved into one European city, seeming to represent perfect honesty and evil lies. Palaces and mansions, fine tailors and businesses, city parks and ports for wealth and trade with pleasant countryside could be seen here.

But also the grim of the alleys, the slums and bars, saloons and wild women, smoke and beggars. Buried in the deep of London was another world. A world far more dangerous and drunken was here teeming with life. From here, murderers and thiefs came to steal the wealth of the happier people who lived nearer to the light. And from the average, good citizens they went to tax and belittle and persecute the thieves. Such was the balance of London under the queen herself.

There were many thieves, conmen, murderers, and blackmailers form the dark side of London. Once so long ago they were not that much of a problem. They had a ringleader, a vicious creature that forbade them from lashing out in the spoils of money and power. He was a terrible being, a mouse…or rat, that all feared. And he always had a second-rate detective bumbling after him trying to jail him.

But the crime world was stunned when the head-mouse of crime fell from his death, after trying to have a robot impersonate the queen!

Now the detective, private-eye detective Basil was honored and hired for all sorts of cases. Now he was and still was the toast of London! He who stopped that evil, evil sewer rat!

Course now the strong crime lords who were beguiled and weakened all went about to divide up London for themselves. Now there were many many master criminal minds, none strong enough to rule them all.

Within a few weeks after the end of the rat, Basil and his assistant Dawson set about to deal with the dozens of other masterminds almost as hideous and terrible as the rat.

It has been a year now. Basil is only a bit fatigued at the constant cases concerning dangerous criminals every week, whether catching them and locking them up or getting them next week, whenever a new one is caught another strives to take it's place. The underworld seems teeming with more vulgar life. Even Dawson himself notices that new bars, whore-houses, and gambling depots have arisen. London itself has actually expanded, but so has it's muddy interior.

The tracking ground for Basil and Dawson is mostly this place. Homeless mice begging, gas-light streetlamps, trash everywhere with shivering orphans hiding in them, rowdy seamice and drunkenness adding ruckus to the bars, harlots stalking the streets…and of course the gangs of henchmen to the particular thief, killer, or whatever they are tracking. For Basil sometimes a case adds some amusement, for instance strange clues, motives, the history of the criminal…though now he finds himself tiring and more tired of searching gambling dens and whiskey joints to find them hidden under the house. He now wishes he had more cases that dealt with middle-class blackmailing or at least a murder in a more respectable neighborhood. At least there the reason of the crime were more interesting! He didn't really care that much for the people…he used to hate a frightened woman's company along with panic stricken ignorant fools. Dawson usually dealt with them on the case.

Now that his great arch enemy was gone, he now was bored with just dealing with petty criminal masterminds, even though they did horrendous things there were so many of them they were considered "average work". Sometimes while he sipped his sherry in the evening or had time for a day to play the violin he thought about the old days…the days when he tried not even a real detective to convict and jail his old friend who continued baffling the police. Until his first case where he met Dawson and the sweet little Olivia, his first case turned out to be that old rat's last dastard plot.

London was a bit safer since the end of the terrible criminal rat. But it could become worse if Basil and Dawson weren't there cleaning up the most dangerous of riff-raff every week.

But London to the inner eye wasn't safe at all.

Professor Ratigan, dubbed the greatest criminal mind, still lived.

And he was once again plotting…and waiting…for the right moment to pounce.

**A/N: Read and review if you like it! Or if you read it I command you to review!**

**Shoys.**


	2. A new life

A/N: On with the story

**A/N: On with the story! :D**

The two had just stepped out the front door of the orphanage.

It was a fine spring day in May, and Elizabeth and Lauren just turned 16. It was the rules at the orphanage that then they must be kicked out. Each had some food and some clothes…not to mention a meager amount of money. They each remembered almost every month or so waving good-bye to a young adult from these doors. The nuns had no money to spare to raise young mice even more, so the sooner the better they were out the more food to be spared for the younger ones.

That was life in the Victorian orphanages.

Lauren sniffed the fresh air. She was a beautiful white mouse and her pink ears quivered slightly with excitement. She wore he dirty, simple purple dress and held her long blonde hair back with a ribbon. Today she and her best friend were going out unto the streets to find work!

Elizabeth slung the bag of what little things she had on her shoulders. She was a fine, golden brown rat with short scruffy hair rarely combed. Like all rats she was a bit taller than Lauren but size didn't matter. She was raised with good virtues and hopes and dreams…unlike many rats, usually by now a girl rat would be working in a brothel or engaging in other low-life activities with low-life lives…not to mention rats were shunned mostly. Despite this fate, she was hopeful that she would find a good mouse or rat to marry and get a respectable life.

The pair walked down the dirty paved street. Both had remarkable talents which they hoped to use to get some money. For one thing, a home, food, clothing, and then a better job with more money and opportunities.

Elizabeth could play the piano, type and write neatly, cook and loved children. Lauren could play the harp, sew and do arithmetic, and clean the best.

But what both could do was sing and dance.

However what they really wanted to do was become a seamstress or a nurse, or a secretary of some sort. A respectable job in the respectable world with a respectable husband and a respectable amount of income…

It would be hard, for they were both orphans.

Lauren was abandoned by a mother of 11 when she was 2. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and a little stuffed rabbit, which she currently has in her bag, and was given to the nuns as her single mother wept and left. Elizabeth was wrapped in newspaper at the steps of the place with only a single photograph and name. Elizabeth Steward was left with a photograph of her mother smothered in makeup with fish-net stockings on a pin-up poster for a club. There was a scribbled note the written by her that warned the nuns not to tell that her father was a drunkard who threatened to beat dear Elizabeth as a baby. Well, now Elizabeth knew.

Both knew they had talents to achieve. They would start from the bottom and reach the top!

The two young girls walked along the streets. Muddy sunlight streamed down into the darkness of the alleyways they walked. Bars, restaurants, pharmacies, you name it were along the street. No place it seemed where they looked needed anyone to hire.

Shady mice stared at them, butchers and fishermen paid hardly much attention as they worked and toiled to make a life for themselves. While they were trying to start life for themselves.

"Look there! Maybe that diner would like some help…" Lauren skipped to the window of the small dingy restaurant. Elizabeth looked over her to see inside. The sight of sandwiches, tea, roast legs of lamb…She licked her lips.

"I don't know if I'd be able to survive. I'd rather eat it all instead of serve it!" Too true at the orphanage food was not very abundant…but they were still fed. But, rich food was almost unheard of.

Lauren sighed. Her friend thought about food all the time. Maybe that was just part of a rat's nature, but Lauren rather thought about money. Glorious, useful money…

But unfortunately, they just saw the manager take down the sign from the window that said it needed waiters for hire. Both girls frowned.

"We've been walking all day, seeing bustling city life, looking for a job and nothing!" Elizabeth complained. She stomped the pavement with anger as they tramped off. Already it was evening!

"We'll get a job…there must be a need for a lady to work! Besides being a harlot, what other jobs are there?" Lauren sighed.

Then both stopped.

Turning, they saw they were standing in front of a dark, shady building. The stench around it was of smoke, mud and sewage. Inside from what they could see through the yellow windows was a bar, rowdy customers, smoke and a tinkling piano. They peered closer through the windows espying mice and rats drinking and playing cards. Big busted waitresses were serving beer and whiskey and the piano kept playing while the band sat idle. This certainly wasn't that much of a place…in fact it was something the girls didn't really want to be…

A sudden hush fell over the men. A spotlight shone down upon three mice, wearing shawls and skirts. One brown wearing pink, another white with light blue, and a dark brown wearing green. Both had wore a little bow in their hair, and all stared at them.

Suddenly the gals both broke into song. Three girls singing as they strutted around the stage.

"Hey, we could do that!" Lauren said. Indeed they could they were beautiful enough and had been dancing for the past many years of their life.

"At least it's wholesome…" Elizabeth started to say until the band broke out in trumpets, trombone, drums and piano as the three ladies threw off their dresses and began singing more lurid lyrics.

Pink, blue and green mice were kicking their legs and strutting around and winking at the loud screaming thugs in the bar. Lauren gasped, looking at them almost naked with just a backless, strapless top and a mass of feathers on their behinds, which they wasted no time flaunting those too to the men. Many tried to climb on stage to dance with them or do other lurid things.

Damn yes, it was a job. The two girls realized that the dancing they were doing could only lead them to do dance shows. Perhaps in a theatre or somewhere, but practice make perfect, and right now they weren't anywhere near a theatre that would even think of taking orphan riff-raff like them.

"You think we could be on that stage?" Elizabeth winced.

"Maybe…if they're hiring! Then as soon we get enough money to look nice and stuff we'll leave! I don't want to prance around like a sexy chicken for sale! Look at that, they're even showing their legs! They're probably whores too…" Elizabeth said. Not that they would do anything to sell their bodies…such sin! But they already knew that some sins…like flaunting their body on stage could be easily forgiven by God. Maybe it will be fun to live in the adventure of slums and dancing.

"Why hello there madams…" Said a figure behind them. Both girls, startled, squeaked and turned.

Not that he was menacing, but there was a short mouse with slicked back hair, an Italian greased mustache and a snidely attitude. He had an apron on and looked like a bartender. In fact he probably was.

"What do you want?" Lauren hissed and backed up to her taller friend.

"Want? I want girls to make another act at my entertainment center! I myself am Mickey Finn, manager and bartender at your service." He bowed his head and gave a toothed smile. Lights shone up in their eyes!

"You mean that you'll be willing to hire us?" Elizabeth squealed in delight.

"If you can dance! Now get on that stage and do it!" Mickey chuckled in his raspy voice and the girls ran inside.

He slowly walked in the doors, pulling out a cigar and smoking. He watched Ethel serve drinks at the bar as the men cheered and clapped while the three gals, his shining starts left the stage and the two beautiful ladies climb on. He smiled.

"Such a pretty white mouse…even prettier than Kitty…" He chuckled as the band shrugged and started a tune.

"I wonder what the professor will think about that rat though…or both of them for that matter…"

He glanced to the hunched, large figure in the back, looking at the stage over a glass of wine.

Mickey Finn couldn't help but chuckle.

**A/N: I wonder who that big "professor" gu in his bar really is…**

**Shoys.**


	3. Bargirls

A/N: Yuppers

**A/N: Yuppers! Next part…with certain things which I cannot tell because you are going to READ IT.**

The two girls quickly clambered on stage, standing up and dusting off their already pretty dusty dresses they went to the center of the stage.

All was silent. The applause from the last two numbers had ended and now the drinking mice were staring at the shabby pair of women.

The band stared at them, then to the smoking Mickey in the doorway, and finally to a dark, large figure way in the back of the bar.

"Hey toots…know any songs?" The piano player hissed.

"Um…uh…er…" Lauren stuttered. Elizabeth hadn't really thought about that important part either…

"Well what shall we do?" Elizabeth whispered to Lauren. She didn't really like the impatient grumbling stares of the men staring at them.

"How about we do These Foolish Things?" Lauren whispered back. The piano player, listening nodded and the band started the beat.

Tip-tapping their small little shoes, the set about the practiced dance routine they did to that popular melody that they usually sang and danced in boredom. Slowly, they start copying some moves they saw the others perform on stage, But still trying their best to be…modest.

Which, modesty would not get them the job. But the thugs at that moment didn't care…they just drowsed down into their seat watching them sing the intro parts. Their eyes were opened, looking beyond the ugly old dresses they wore and seeing the beauty of their sweet faces and sweet voices. They were stunned, mesmerized, enchanted truly…they were just like them, just normal people wearing normal clothes singing a song.

The dark figure however was somewhat interested. His beady eyes looked at the motely crew gathered round to see entertainment. They were interested, even more spellbound and romanced than they ever were for the stars! That stars, his pets were Kitty, Honey and Ivy. They certainly reaped in profits.

He inhaled his cigarette. Puffing out the smoke, he went to sip his wine, bored by the goody-goody-ness that was on stage. What he needed was more legs, more winking and busty flare. He looked at Mickey who was smoking in the door. His "co-owner", which he mainly controlled, winked at him, assuring him that the two girls upstage were going to do fine…but he had his doubts. His tail kept twitching with impatience.

"The song's about to get much rowdier…what do you think we should do?" Lauren nervously whispered as they turned round to twirl.

"I hate to say this…but if we are gonna get a job, kick up our skirts! Let's flaunt!" Elizabeth's stomach growled to emphasize the point.

The song was reaching the main part. It was fast, upbeat, a cheap tune…the kind of tune a dancing bar-girl would know exactly what to do for the pennies and pounds that would sprinkle the stage.

Turning they both took a deep breath. Desperation, hunger, lack of anything was forcing them to do something the nuns would shun.

Lifting their skirts, they started kicking and showing off their fine shapely legs, dirty socks and petticoats. With the examples they learned, soon their hips were swaying, the song jazzed up and of course…burlesque music was coming from them.

It was if they were in a trance, a trance to do very naughty dancing on stage just so that they could get a job. And that job of course was to do this stuff all the time.

They didn't care. At the moment with the cheers, the jeering and clapping and whistling from the mice and rodents they belted out more. It seemed that the whole butt-shaking, tail flipping, boob-shaking, foot-stomping, thigh-rubbing and sex-tone-singing had taken over their brains. All the rigorous years of remembering nuns snapping at their legs with rulers when their skirts were above the knees, even if they sat down. Nor did they pay attention to anything except the spotlight in their eyes, the cheering men, the perfectly aligned and synchronized dancing and kicking and everything! God must have made them together, or else they were twins in different bodies or something…

The song ended. The left standing in a pose, their skirts draped on their thighs, their hands outreached to the heavens, smiles on their face as they panted. The men down stage were even clambering over the band to get to them. One almost grabbed Lauren's feet.

Bowing, they hurriedly went behind the red curtain.

"We did it! We might get the job!" Lauren squealed along with the happy Elizabeth.

"I won't starve! I WON'T STARVE!" Elizabeth shook with joy, and also from her exhausted legs from being hoisted into the air over and over and over again.

Meanwhile as the crowd died down, the figure that was stopped only a few minutes ago was straight backed and interested.

He had stared at those women. That beautiful rat with her thighs…that white innocent mouse with beautiful, plump breasts…he licked his lips again, remembering their talent, their body, the incredible spell they wove over his mind. They danced like professionals, they were possessed with the sway and rhythm of the underground, and yet they were innocent, shabby young girls…a golden rat and a delicate mouse. Busty and beautiful…desirable and deliciously naïve. He could tell…he could smell the orphanage on their clothes and the distinct scent of nuns and children.

He puffed again on his cigar as the piano started a soft ballad as the rowdy invalids spent more money on beer. He was getting richer, slowly but surely his stock pile was getting bigger. The bar also gave him a generous supply of women for his pleasure, and women to use and seduce to earn him more money. Already Kitty snuck in and purred in his large brown ear and her seductive hands pawed hi powerful arms.

"What do you think of those two riff-raff? I heard in the dressing rooms they are orphans…" She giggled. He smiled and glanced at his dear Kitty, his…or was considered before he saw those sexy girls, favorite.

"They stole the show my dear. IT seems I'll just have to hire them and press them into service. You'll make them comfortable, right? They look good together and separate on stage. As for…other means of getting money from them, that will come in time." He purred. Kitty smiled and giggled, hiding the frown that was almost on her pretty snobbish face.

"Alright then…but they won't replace me! Right my little honey-bun?" She slipped into his lap, looking up at him with her innocent, sweet adorable eyes. Her mock pleading and innocence usually worked.

"Of course! But my dear…perhaps they will replace you. You and the others didn't gain half as much applause and money as they did!" He snarled and sat back. He set his jaw as he watched Mickey come inside and start to make his way to his table.

"Well my darling…my little woogums…" She set about her other tactic of persuasion, by grasping his cheeks and wiggling her nose against his large red one. "…I'll let you use me…for free tonight if you won't replace them with me." Her eyes batted as her knee prodded his groin.

"You always know how to get me going…" He groaned slightly as his gloved hands went to grope along her thigh…until Mickey with some beer in his hands interrupted with a wheezy cough.

"AHEM…I think my business partner and I have some business to discuss…" Mickey wiggled his mustache as Kitty frowned.

"See you later toots…I'll be in your room." She giggled and leaped off his lap, lifting her nose to Mickey as she stalked off to dress for her part of the bargain. Mickey set the beer down on the table as the figure gave a toothy smirk. He was eagerly watching her moving rump as his blue-bell Kitty stalked off backstage.

"AHEM." Mickey again coughed, getting the attention of his quick to anger "co-owner". Actually, he didn't really think that he was just being used to help manage things.

"WHAT?" He snapped, rudely interrupted from his fantasy of seeing the rump of Kitty without any clothing on it…and then seeing it the rump of the golden rat without any clothing on it…

"The girls! What do you think? They're a sensation! Beautiful, pretty, sexy…the pretty mouse was making me aroused by jove!" Mickey snickered and gave his aroused smile. Ratigan couldn't help but smile himself instead of the usual fake look of concern or look-of-business-and-seriousness.

"They're hired. They'll reap in lots and lots of profit. Not only that but she's a _rat…_a very pretty, innocent, beautiful _rat…_and you very well know what I'm particularly hinting about the word _rat."_ His furless tail twitched as he sipped some more wine down the hatch.

"I know very well, Professor…I know exactly what you are thinking." Mickey gave another of his signature chuckles. The Professor himself chuckled as more of his mind drifted to other fantasies of the more lustful nature dealing with the golden rat.

"After we give them the contract tonight they'll be ours. Later on as they become more seduced by the theatre and it's dark nature soon they will in our grasp. Then, then with a little seduction, they'll be selling themselves and be glad to give me more money! Mickey…" He bent down to whisper in Mickey's ear. The twittering mouse perked his ears. "…I'm close to the goal. I'll…I mean, we'll have more men, more money, a chance to enact the first part of the plan, and two queens to rule all of England with!"

"Yes…YES!" Mickey giggled and picked up the beers. "I'll get the contract ready!"

"And I'll meet them…in person." The Professor stood up, putting on his top hat and picking up his cane, lumbering to the dressing rooms.

"Yes sir…yes, yes sir…" Mickey went along to deliver the beer to the already drunken patrons.

A dark plot was in the Professor's mind. He couldn't wait to get near them.

**A/N: The poor, poor dears…:D**

**Shoys.**


	4. Giggling Gals

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…**

The girls sat in some chair. A gaggle of mice, either wearing lacy underwear or dresses were bustling about and still staring at them as they applied makeup, left to perform the next numbers or drank and smoke asking questions with hiccups. They all had an air of snobbishness, or of bitchy menace to the new comers. Or jealously.

Then Ivy and Honey came in. Honey was the white with the pink, curly red hair and hissing. Ivy was dark brown, wearing green and "hmmphfed!" as she stalked over in her heels. The two orphan ladies clung closer to each other.

"H-hello…We might be hired…" Lauren stuttered. Honey bent over and scrutinized her. She soon realized that Lauren was and even more beautiful shade of white. Jealously raged in her heart. She was close to pulling the poor girl's hair out in a tantrum.

"Hired? You, you're too young and pretty…the men want bold, seductive women!" Ivy cackled. She went over and picked up Elizabeth's dirty rat tail.

"Hey!" Elizabeth said fearfully, though she didn't know why she would inspect her tail.

"So…we have a RAT!" Honey hissed. The rest of the girls giggled and stuck out their tongues. "the Professor likes rats…but no one else does!"

"Mickey won't hire you…you're sewer riff-raff! All rat-girls stay where they belong…in the sewer bars! Go back to your own, only pretty mice here!" Ivy showed her sharp mouse teeth into Elizabeth's face. She whimpered…then gathered up her courage.

"Just because I'm an orphan and a rat does not mean I can't get a job! I'm a good citizen…and I'm a RAT!" Elizabeth snarled. Her face, as she was a rat, was bigger and her maw showed her even sharper teeth. Ivy looked unfazed but backed off anyways. Elizabeth grabbed his tail from her fingers and turned away, letting the giggling continue.

"That's the point! You're tall, you're prone to nastiness, and rats are UGLY! Mice prefer mice! Not rats!" Honey giggled and started to prance around the chairs and little table, side stepping the whiskey bottles on the stained carpet.

"She is a r-a-t! We have a l-a-m-b! Naïve little m-o-u-s-e! Go back to the c-r-i-b!" The entire girls in the room, save for the rat and naïve little mouse, started chanting. Clapping to the beat, the sniggering mice ladies started skipping around and flipping their skirts, spitting at the two young girls who were cowering in their seats.

Till Kitty waltzed in.

The ladies all stopped and went to their business, zipping with speed to the desks, bottles, cigarettes and newspapers that they were sitting at or doing something with a minute ago.

Both girls gasped.

Kitty the white mouse, Kitty the beautiful, Kitty the slut, waltzing in with a blue silk robe untied around her, wearing a blue one-piece suit without straps and sky blue feathers around her thighs and rump, showing her entire flawless leg and slippers. A beauty mole on her perfect face, evil lusting eyes with thick batting eyelashes, makeup and a bow in her hair, she walked like a queen. She smoked like a fish with a cigarette on a holder in her mouth, but otherwise she was clearly an experienced, feared, pin-up harlot.

"So gals…You did good on stage." She said as smoke came from her mouth.

'T-thank you…you're Kitty, right?" Lauren gulped.

"Yes that's right…they call me 'Kitty'…my stage name. I'm the head woman here. If you're going to be working stage and sree-I mean, yes, of course just stage…you will do as I say. If you don't, you're libel to get punished by me and the girls. Another time, you'll be handed over to the Professor or fired. Understand, bunny?" She husked. Lauren and Elizabeth nodded. The others around them hushed and watched from the corners of their eyes.

"Y-yes…b-but my name's Lauren…and my friend here is Elizabeth." Elizabeth though taller and strong clung to Lauren's arm.

"Not anymore! When The Professor comes we'll decide on your stage names. Alright, here's the rules: 1. Do not conduct business in the dressing rooms. 2. Follow your bosses orders, which is The Professor, Mickey Finn, me, and Honey and Ivy. 3. When The Professor calls you, you must come ALWAYS. 4. Do not insult the customers. 5. No boys except for Ben, Professor and Mickey in the lady areas. And number 6, always give the customer what he wants, whether beer or kisses. Understood?" Kitty now stood towering over them. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir." Both said in union.

"Good…you can smoke and drink at ease here if you'd like…" She said turning to her personal wardrobe. "Unless you don't." The other ladies snickered slightly, and to emphasize the point they took another swig and smoke.

"What have we gotten ourselves into? We're surrounded by drinking, smoking, and harlots who sell themselves at 25 pence!" Lauren whispered.

"Can't you see? This is the only type of job that would let an orphan mouse and rat to work! We'll work our way out of here…you'll see, this is just the first step on the ladder!" Elizabeth said with some hope.

"At least we have food…shelter…" She sighed.

"Where do we sleep?"

"Down the hall there's a spare bedroom with two beds. Be careful, it has lice." Honey giggled.

"You can eat anytime you want in the bar…except during show times. There's only whiskey there instead of water." Ivy said as he took off her garters and put on a thin green nightgown.

"That doesn't help us that much." Elizabeth hung her head. No water…just alcohol.

"We'll get water. There's food! And beds! And…what about clothes?"

"Come here dears, I've got some for your shows you'll be doing. As for regular dresses, you'll have to buy them." Kitty purred. Reluctantly they stood up and headed over to her white wardrobe, admiring her fancy dresses and suits.

"Here…purple's your color…and the gals can sew up and tailor these blue dresses for the rat…" Kitty started pulling out clothes and throwing them in a pile. Immediately the most timid of the bunch of dancing whores grabbed the blue dresses to work on. Elizabeth felt pity about them being made to sew and resize outfits.

"There! Here's your temporary work clothes…till we get you some for some new numbers." Kitty stuffed the arms of Lauren and pointed to a wicker bin. There was their closet. Lauren sighed and dumped them in, going over to stand by Elizabeth.

"That's that…Now there is only one rule left…" Kitty started to say…

When a large mouse, or rat, or whatever he was burst through the door.

The girls stared at him while the others in the room squealed and giggled.

"Good evening gals…I am Professor Ratigan, at your service."

**A/N: RATIGAN!! IT'S RATIGAN!! GAAHHH!!**

**Feel free to run a scream. But I strongly urge you not too…because then you won't review! Isn't that sad?**

**Till next time to relieve you of the cliff-hanger blues…**

**Shoys. **


	5. Contract is a good thing?

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: -evil glare-**

A rat. The gentleman named Ratigan was a rat.

Elizabeth smelled it. She was a rat after all. He was also, which rat's usually aren't dressed in, a fine cape, suit, gray vest, pants and shoes, not to mention a red and blue cravert, top hat and a gold topped cane. His gloves looked relatively spotless.

He smiled rather charmingly. But yet it made the girls feel queasy at his teeth, unshaven face and strange wickedness he seemed to radiate from his body.

There was something not right. But he seemed to cheery and gleeful.

"Good evening my ladies! It is a pleasure to have you dance for us madams!" He said. He bowed and spoke with a velvety tone. Lauren couldn't help but shiver as his drawling, silky voice.

"Your welcome, Professor." Elizabeth curtsied. Immediately the large hulking rat gently in his long hands pulled up her hand…and lightly kissed it.

"No the pleasure is all mine! You're hired my darlings, hired! A dancing rat and mouse…you have fine figures and fine talent my ladies! Please, please my dears make yourself at home! We'll discuss the contract soon!" He rose back up and put his hat on. His shadow covered both girls as they stood, suspicious and flabbergasted.

"Now…some business first…you will need stage names." Ratigan leaned against the wall looking down at them.

"Um…uh…" that was both of their replies.

"Alright then…the white mouse…Lauren I presume…shall be named…Bunny!" He swiftly glided over and tugged on her ears with his weedly fingers. Which of course caused her to squeak in surprise. She almost squeaked too when she felt certain his mouth was on one of them…

"And as for you…you sing beautifully! You shall be…" He moved up behind her and nuzzled the side of her face. "…Canary!"

She could have gagged from the bad breath but what was more surprising was his face in proximity with hers, the bristly fur rubbing against her cheek, his quiet whisper of the word Canary in her delicate rat ear…the hand that snaked to her hip and rubbed it…

She almost fell over but flopped in the wooden chair as he moved away as if nothing sinister or almost sexual had happened. He began humming the tune they sang as he walked away, and turned to face the frazzled Lauren rubbing her pinched and slobbered ears and the blushing Elizabeth flounced in the chair, wiggling her nose from the rank breath she breathed.

"Come with me girls…to completely hire you!" He grasped both of their hands and pulled them out of their seats, leading them with a happy face out the door and down the hall.

During this the girls had been silent and watching. Then as the door closed they broke out in hearty, hideous cackling.

The girls were having second thoughts about getting work at a kind of place like this. Evil women who did completely barbaric behavior, drunken men, whiskey and smoke, prostitution…and a crazy rat who touched them in odd places with a happy smile on his face that looked like it didn't match his personality.

In they went, a grimy dark wooden door with the words scrawled with black paint "managers". There, Ratigan opened the door and gently pushed them inside by, well, their rumps.

Sitting at the desk was Mickey Finn, with an inkwell, fountain pen, kerosene lamps, grimy posters and pin-ups on the dark wall, dust and whiskey bottles on the stained desk. Mickey was writing some paperwork and forms, humming in his wheezy voice. Ratigan smoothed his way around him, standing over the small mustached mouse.

"You have the contracts ready, Mickey?" Ratigan smiled and cooed. Mickey put away his papers and slyly looked up at him as he put the two contracts on the desk.

"I have them, Professor." He chuckled and pushed the paper out to the edge of the desk along with the pen.

The two girl stood, leaning over the desk at the contract.

Just one little signature could get them a job, money, food, shelter, clothing, and a start in life.

But at what price? They were surrounded by women selling their bodies to men, smoking and drinking, two managers with suspicious natures and one large one that had already did some degree of touching them! Not to mention they could be raped by the thugs in the bar if they strayed too far. How would they stay sane in a place like this, trapped and surrounded by evil people doing evil things and perhaps doing those things to them.

Elizabeth's stomach growled.

Lauren's dress was making her itch.

They quickly read through the contract…only scanning though.

They signed their names, looking up nervously at the beaming hideous smiling Ratigan towering over an equally sleazy mouse.

"Excellent! You gals begin work tomorrow night! In a week we'll give you your pay." Mickey drawled.

"Off to bed with you, ladies!" Ratigan laughed.

Elizabeth and Lauren, scared out of wit's end opened the door and ran down the hall to their rooms, shutting the door and leaped unto the bed!

Ratigan still laughed, loudly down the hall.

Once the girls felt safe, they soon scanned their surroundings. It was a dirty small room, two twin beds with some green and patchwork sheets, a stained pillow on each, moldy walls, one small little window that was very dirty, with rotting curtains, a ramshackle dresser, a cracked mirror and a vase with a dead daisy in it.

On the dresser was two pairs of sheer nightgowns. They were short, frilly and had some holes in them, but they would do. At least they wouldn't sleep in their clothes.

Getting dressed without a word between them the two dressed and hopped into bed, scared that they were on their own without a motherly guidance to make it through.

Then of course they really wondered why they would rather be here than on the streets. At least there was food in the garbage. And then of course there was the odd Ratigan who was looking at them with a very odd and strange glint in his eyes.

They were too shocked for words that night. They were too scared and nervous of their new home and life.

Dark dreams were filling their heads.

**A/N: Well well…dark dreams aye? **

**I would also like to announce that my friend's character Anette will be in here! Next chapter perhaps or the one after that…**

**Shoys. **


	6. Tea, anyone?

**A/N: Well well, we'll see how Baker Street is doing today!**

"It's brilliant Basil! A wonderful deduction from a wonderful detective!" Dawson was clapping and applauding his colleague, who was reclined in his robe and slippers at his messy desk.

"Yes, it's been a long while since I've encountered an interesting case…but now I have, and we have solved it! Right Olivia?" Basil took a smoke from his pipe and looked at Olivia, who was happily playing with her dollies on the floor.

"Oh it was Basil! It was exciting!" Olivia had been hanging out with Basil and Dawson for the year like they were her parents. They happily took her along on some adventures…save for the dangerous ones with mob leaders and more violent criminals. This one was of a con-man for the Red Headed League, which was a rather interesting case of the man stealing from the man who they forced to do paperwork all day so they could loot his large pile of money savings and family heirlooms, under the impression that the gullible farmer was doing useless paperwork for a club that did not actually exist.

"I'm glad to hear it Olivia. It hasn't been a long time since I did an amusing case…" Basil sighed and poured him and Dawson a glass of bourbon. "All it's been since my first official case, which has been remarked as my greatest, mostly bothersome and boring. Who knew there'd be hundreds of crooks! I've…no, we as a team with the police have only scratched the surface. Bourbon, anyone?" He offered with a sad face.

"Why thank you Basil!" Dawson reached over and took the small shot-glass of the dark red liquor and sipped.

"Can I have some too?" Olivia giggled.

Dawson gave her a nasty look while Basil smiled. Then the old mouse rolled his eyes at the young 11 year old's joke. She truly had gone acting wild since she met with Basil. He already detested her attending some of the crime scene investigations. She usually carried Basil's case of magnifying glasses which she used to inspect her father's toys for no reason at all.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" The house lady Merriam said. The kind old lady, the landlord of the plot set down her tea and went to the door. Opening it, it was soon discovered it was Inspector Lastraud and a young police officer.

"Good evening Inspector! I'll have more tea shortly! Come in, come in!" Merriam went along wiping her paws on her apron as the familiar Chief of Police and the officer came in.

"It's Lestrade? Oh good, more Bourbon!" Basil clapped his hands as gulped down his shotglass, brought out two more and poured heartily. The Inspector and gauss made their way into their friend's office where the crew was celebrating.

"Good evening my old chap. I've come to congratulate you, as on hundreds of times I've done this whether to share a smoke, Bourbon, Sherry or a good talk here in the office of the country's finest detective!" Lestrade beamed and shook hands with the happy, if tired Basil.

"It is always good to work with you. Come, sit down, have some of my finest Bourbon!" Basil almost jumped over the table to stuff the glass in Lestrade's thick hands, laughing with him.

"My, who is this young gentleman?" Dawson quirked an eyebrow at the police officer who came with Lestrade.

"Oh, yes Basil, I have some business…first, I would like to introduce to you my trusted young officer Thomas Jakaus!" Lestrade tosses his grey bowler to the coat rack overflowing with clothing that ranged from day old to years old. It made a creak as it sagged.

"At your service, detective Basil." Thomas bowed and tipped his blue hat. He was a darker brown mouse with clean, combed black hair and a small mustache. He definitely had his manners and wore his crisp and clean dark blue uniform of Scotland Yard.

"My my look at you…" Basil clicked his tongue and observed the young police officer before him.

"Let's see…you have a Finnish accent, however mostly British…you probably had your parents from Finland whereupon you were born here. Your fur is darker and thicker than most, typical of the northern mice. You are quiet orderly and clean, a fetish for crumpets and had encountered some dusty note paper and stepped into a puddle of mud on the way here. You also are quiet limber and take special interest in skipping and whistling as you patrol." Basil concluded his report by taking another sip of Bourbon.

Thomas stood perplexed and dumbfounded, staying still and blushing as Olivia giggled.

"How would you know?" Thomas stuttered.

"Obviously your type and accent, the crumbs on you uniform and face, the slickness about you and the ironed pants, dust on your gloves, mud on one of your boots, your lean and muscled structure and your glided entrance into here, and I made a random guess about your whistling and skipping. Tea?" Basil quickly snatched a cup from Miriam's tray and shoved it into Thomas's hands.

"Basil, you never fail to amuse me!" Dawson churred.

"It is no problem." Basil went back to his seat and poured some Bourbon into his tea, much to Miriam's and Thomas's amusement.

"Now that we are introduced, I would like to appoint to you Basil, an assistant!" Lestrade beamed and motioned his hand towards Thomas. "He is willing to learn the tricks of the trade, act as a body guard and help you in everyway he can!"

Basil almost took a spit take with his spiked tea.

"I promise not to get in your way, Mr. Sherringford. The world is getting dangerous too and I am equipped with firearms and the power of the police." Thomas really didn't hope he'd become a bother to him.

"Police? I don't need a doddering young mouse following me with etiquette and manners!" Basil leaned back and started massaging his forehead.

"Basil, he could give us help! Each case is more and more dangerous! We need him!" Dawson scowled at Basil's behavior…which he scowled at him most of the time too.

"Fine! Lestrade, I'll take him under my wing. But remember Thomas…" Basil leaned over the desk with a peculiar face. "Do not question my actions. And the most important thing…have some fun!"

With that Basil flung a handful of confetti at Thomas and Lestrade. Lestrade laughed while Thomas stood with colored paper on his face.

Basil himself leaned back in his seat and smiled, gauging the inspector Thomas's reaction. Olivia giggled while Dawson once again added 'list of reasons why to take Basil to Seward's mental facility' in his head.

Thomas blushed and smiled.

"Good job my boy! You can take a joke after all!" Basil stood up and threw some more confetti. "Tea and Bourbon for everyone!"

"Don't worry Thomas…he was just testing you…" Lestrade chuckled, hoping Thomas wouldn't think Basil insane.

"I had a feeling…but then again, I had a feeling there was something else too." Thomas gave an uneasy look to his constable.

Lestrade shrugged and chuckled it off, taking another sip of his tea.

"So my friends, tonight we relax! There hasn't been another case yet! Maybe I'll have a day off tomorrow…there seems less evil in the world today." Basil flounced into his chair, lounging and smoking his pipe.

"I will begin full work with you tomorrow, Mr. Sherringford. However if you do not need me on a case I will be doing my duties patrolling." Thomas politely tipped his hat.

"Good good, Thomas!" Basil went over and patted his back. "Now drink your tea and let's chat!" Basil smiled warmly, already liking the young officer.

"Don't mind if I do, Mr. Sherringford…"

"Please, call me Basil. Just, Basil."

**A/N: I will give you some spiked tea if you review please! Wouldn't you like that?**

**Shoys. **


	7. Footsie Tootsie

**A/N: Alrighty…I went back and did a preview of this story, you know live preview…and there's these non-boldface A/N's from the last story on here! What the heck is going on? Why are they there? It's freaky… I can deleate them though…but still…it keeps happening.**

**Anyways, read on my friends!**

**A/N 2: Okay, I SAW IT. And Deleated it! GRR! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS THING!?**

Sun seeped through the thin dingy curtains of the two girl's bedroom. Lauren was the first to open her eyes to see the pale light in the room. She also noticed that the wallpaper color was an opaque green. And the yellow stains and mildew spots were not that very pleasant.

She quickly got out of bed and found her clothing from yesterday. While dressing she soon smelled bacon, eggs, and porridge from out the door. Breakfast!

Elizabeth immediately woke up with a happy face, jumping out of the bed to get dressed quickly to find the scrumptious food.

"Good morning!" Lauren said, whereupon Elizabeth grumbled a response and shot out the bedroom door. Lauren followed.

As soon as they went into the kitchen, they remembered where they were living and working.

A bar and brothel. Though they just were working the bar part, not the brothel.

Hopefully.

The kitchen was grimy and not that clean. There was stoves and ovens of course, with pots of soup being made by some old ladies for dinner and such. There was also a few of the chefs making in large pans obviously bacon, scrambled eggs and over another stove fire toast. There was on the counter butter and milk in bottles and a pot of steaming oatmeal.

There was the table where they made breads and such all cleared up and set with dirty plates and silverware, the forks missing a few prongs and the knives bent. There, the girls that they met in the dressing room were yakking and chatting over bowls of some-what green oatmeal. There was also steaming mugs of burned coffee but obviously they didn't mind. In fact for some of the girls who obviously had hang-overs the coffee might help them make it.

Then, they saw a rat.

He wasn't Ratigan however. He was tall like a rat, long snout, bigger nose, pointier ears, and a naked tail. He had orange-ish fur and orange hair, along with a few freckles. He was a youngster and hauled in a keg of beer.

Elizabeth stiffened, staring at the cute boy rat who set the keg down and rolled up the sleeves of his stained white shirt. Then, the rat went over to a stool the corner with a plate of eggs which the chefs were dishing out.

Whilst Lauren found a seat at the table inspecting her rusty tableware, Elizabeth just stared and blushed at the young rat. Young like herself, and a rat like herself.

Lauren hissed, getting Elizabeth's attention as she hurriedly sat down next to Lauren and started eating eggs and bacon like a storm, though she kept her eyes on the sad youngster who attracted her attention.

The chatter broke as Kitty waltzed in.

Elizabeth and Lauren gasped as she waddled in wearing her blue robe, complete with large scratches making holes through it, along with a few on her skin. She waltzed in woozily and her knees were buckling but she remained tall. It also didn't help that a pair of black of black men's boxers, rather large, were around her foot, and hickeys on her pale throat and exposed thigh.

Obviously, to Lauren and Elizabeth's ideals and knowledge she obviously had wild sex last night. She sold herself all the time as they noticed. They went back to their bacon to grimly eat it as Kitty slurred 'Good morning' and sat down at the head of the table.

But, unfortunately the girls discovered who she slept with.

"Good morning gooooood morning!" Ratigan burst through the door Kitty had come out of, wearing a red robe that was off his furry, thick shoulders and messed up hair on his head. His black slippers has a few holes and lips stick stains were on his face. However he remained dashing and happy and pulled out a comb to quickly comb his slick hair and began his trotting over to Kitty's chair.

The girls said good morning back except for the stupidities Lauren and Elizabeth. The rest all giggled and started fawning over Ratigan.

"Well well darling…that was certainly useful last night…" Ratigan purred into her ear. Kitty smirked and kissed his nose.

"Glad to rid you of any stress you have, dear." Kitty said in a sultry voice. Honey and Ivy, who were next to her stared purring and leaning against Ratigan. Lauren and Elizabeth thought they were going to throw up right then and there.

"Oh, but you have to give me something…it's around your foot." He growled erotically and snuck his hand under the table and pulled off her foot his underwear, waving it and stuffing it in his pocket. His hand smacked her rump, which could plainly be seen by Kitty's squeak and body shook form Ratigan's strong smack.

"You naughty boy…call me if you need my anytime!" Her paws started massaging his hand as he turned away and started humming, leaving the kitchen.

"Oh…Bunny, Canary…" Ratigan purred at them with an evil smile. "You'll be waitresses from 4:30 till 7:00. Then you'll put on a show, which Ben and the maestro will discuss with you. Practice girls, practice!" He gave a laugh, which seemed unnecessarily scary and left, going through the door back into whatever place that door led too.

Elizabeth didn't feel like finishing her oatmeal. Lauren shook the glass she was holding that held some old milk.

"Scared?" Honey leaned over and giggled louder.

"Kitty…slept…with…Ratigan…Is that n-normal?" Lauren stuttered in her chair.

"He's slept with all of us, honey! Though he prefers Kitty…but I see his eyes, and they're wandering more towards you both." Honey purred and puckered her lips.

Elizabeth sunk into her chair as the rest laughed at them.

"HIM? He's…BIG! And a-and…" Elizabeth wailed.

"He's hired us! We get money, we are happy! Besides, he's not that bad of a lover…passionate, a bit violent but it makes things exciting here…" Ivy sighed with Honey at the same time, obviously thinking of the last time they spent the evening with Ratigan…

Meanwhile as the girls were reliving passionate moments Lauren and Elizabeth had stood up and were ready to run back to their rooms.

"So…we're only dancers and servers…we're not…going to go into whoring…" Elizabeth was wide eyed with fear.

"Well…perhaps…but it can't be for certain…but I'm sure you girls won't!" Kitty had stood up and interrupted what the other two were about to say. She gave a slight wink at Honey and Ivy, and they winked back.

"Trust me, you won't be going into such vulgar behavior to earn your fortune, nor will you ever employ yourself to that…bastard Ratigan." Kitty laughed, right when Elizabeth and Lauren ran out the door.

The hallway was a short while to their room, where they would feel safe from the explosion of vulgar-ness they witnessed. That is, till they ran into a woman, hurting all their heads as they collided.

"I'm sorry. I was just on my way to breakfast." The woman said.

"Sorry! We were just on our way to hide! Did you know Ratigan SLEEPS with them?" Elizabeth gasped, freaked out and looking at the mouse on the floor with them after falling over.

"Yes.." She sighed. She pulled her black hair out of her face, fixing up her unusual red outfit.

"And did you know that maybe our job will force us to become prostitutes if Ratigan was a very cruel person?" Lauren stood up and started chewing her fingers in nervousness.

"Yes…he forced me…" Again the dark mouse lady sighed, standing up to dust off her apron.

"And he might…r-rape us?" Elizabeth squealed, clearly not used to the whole sex-is-in-the-real-world thing, which she was raised that sex-is-the-8th-deadly-sin in the orphanage.

"Yes…he does do that sometimes…" She glumly looked at them with dark eyes.

They were silent, never expecting that they were working here at all with dangerous mice and especially rats and disgusting principles.

"Well…my name is Lauren. I'm new here, obviously." Lauren stuck out her hand where the other mouse shook it.

"I'm Anette. I've been here for around a year. I'm a gypsy dancer and…harlot."

"And I'm Elizabeth." She shook Anette's hand with her jaw set.

"A pleasure to meet you. I hope perhaps…you might escape someday. You've gotten yourself in a pickle being here. Eventually you'll either succumb to the wild pleasure of London nightlife or…you'll be like me. I get picked on, clean up everything and still have to work like they do."

"Well we thought we'd be just dancing, that's it! Not…well he won't make us do whoring! Right?" Elizabeth nervously twiddled her thumbs.

Kitty poked her head through a door, winking at Anette. Unfortunately the two girls didn't see.

"Of course you won't be hookers. They wouldn't let you young girls be used that way." Anette sighed. Elizabeth and Lauren gave a happy sigh of relief that…they thought…they wouldn't be forced to do things against their will.

They thought, who wouldn't force them? Why, it's against the law to force people to do bad things!

"Hey new girls!" the Irish mouse called. Elizabeth's heart fluttered as she turned and saw him, blushing as Lauren looked at the rat.

"Yes?" Lauren said, still slightly shaken from breakfast.

"Well…I'd thought I'd introduce myself, m'ams. I'm Ben Tiwilliker and I'm basically the handy man here…I'm to bring you to the band to discuss the shows you're doing." Ben took off his green moth-eaten cap and came out in the open. He was tall and skinny, the build of a lean rat, dirty and definitely the handyman.

Elizabeth and Lauren soon followed, going into the somewhat lighted interior of the bar. There was no one save a few drunks at the bar, Mickey Finn smiling at them, and the band, sorting piles of lyrics for them.

"Hello there! So, what's your names?" The maestro, leaping up from the piano said.

"Well…my name's Lauren…"

"Nope! You're stage names! That's all we need to know." One of the trombone players interrupted.

"Oh…well, it's Bunny…and my friend is known as Canary." Lauren sighed. Elizabeth was too busy ogling Ben who was shyly standing next to them.

"Alrighty! Now…what are your talents?"

"Dancing…harp, singing." Lauren said.

"Dancing also, piano and of course singing." Elizabeth giggled.

The band master was thoughtful, taking a swig of whiskey before pulling out some music.

"Do you know 'Big Spender'? You'll be singing that with Kitty in the chorus at 10:00 PM every night…as for you both I have instructions from Kitty and Prof. Ratigan they discussed last night that you are to do 'The Nightingales' as a duet. And…steps and stuff we'll teach you. Anette did this before with her first partner before…her partner left." The maestro sighed and went on stage as Anette did, glumly following.

Hindered with the thought that how Ratigan and Kitty discussed their job, and Anette's partner spoken with grief, they watched as Anette and the maestro went through the dance steps with them. It was rather simple and the girls within the hour got the steps, poses, words and such.

By then they were a bit exhausted from tapping away and such. The maestro finally called it a day and left with the band, and Ben was busy fixing the lights.

Tired, the three girls headed to Lauren and Elizabeth's rooms to slouch and talk. Dancing made them forget in those precious moments that they were in a dangerous position.

Lauren flopped on the bed while Elizabeth did the same. Anette found a musty old chair to collapse in.

"So 'The Nightingales' we have to do at 7:15?" Lauren gasped.

"Yeah…right after Anette's gypsy number." Elizabeth said.

"Yes…Then after my witnessing turn at midnight…I'll have to report to the whorehouse." Anette sighed.

"Can't you just tell Ratigan that you don't want to work there?" Elizabeth sat up and looked at the saddened Anette.

"I tried…he beat me with a riding crop. Then for a month I worked double time. It's in the contract I signed to work as such. I can't escape it." She covered her face with her hands.

Elizabeth and Lauren looked long and hard at her. She was utterly miserable. They themselves felt miserable that she was miserable. They were miserable…because perhaps their contracts would force them if Ratigan so wanted to become prostitutes!

Which, of course, is a lowly, terrible profession for anyone, man or woman. Especially to two young virgins who got themselves into this pickle in innocent desperation.

They sincerely hoped that this profession which Anette, who was forced to, beaten and getting used and basically raped every night would not come to them.

They hoped.

**A/N: People who got spiked tea: 1. vv –sobs-**

**A person BESIDES ForeverACharmedOne will get TWO cups of tea spiked with either Bourbon, Sherry, dope or dirt. **

**As for this story…did I make Ratigan a bit too…weird? Next chapter will make him even weirder so hold unto your bunny slippers…**

**Shoys. **


	8. Mapping the Plan

**A/N: Well…no one else reviewed this chapter besides ForeverACharmedOne…(grim face)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! You, as in Forever being the only one so far reading this…but it could also mean you, the new reader!**

"Soon…soon the real tour de force shall commence…"Ratigan chuckled to himself. He had that habit, especially since he had nary a full proper gang of henchmice around him. But it didn't matter to him. He was just admiring the gold and money in his large safe. And thinking of his ultimate plan…

"And what may that be, Ratigan?" Mickey just popped his head into his office room. Ratigan hissed and snarled at him.

"I said call me Professor! I can't let anyone outside our employment know my real name! Besides…" Ratigan's reddening face in his burst of temper subsided. "…I'd prefer Professor, except if you are on my good side…which you aren't today."

"Awww…Professor, when can I call you Ratigan? It's been a week…" Mickey whined. He sadly puffed on his cigar, going over to Ratigan's messy desk, inspecting the Basil voodoo doll before getting down to his curious question…when he was interrupted.

"Today you did NOT fix the lock in my bedroom door! It swung open partially to the view of Honey and a customer passing by. I dare say if my bulk was not covered with a sheet and hiding my head in bed, he could have recognized me! Then all my plans would fail! Not only that but it's rude to be interrupted during…that." Ratigan gave a cough before locking up the safe and sitting back into his large chair. "Now Mickey…what was it you wanted?"

"I was just going to ask, for the thousandth time what are you going to do Ratigan? Why am I partnering with the former world's greatest criminal mind?" Mickey gave annoyed look, for in fact he had been annoyed for the past year and he had a bad memory so, he forgot the reason because what was left of his good moral values was desperately crying inside him.

"For one, Mickey, together we both get money!" Ratigan smiled and leaned over to Mickey. "Mickey Finn's is the most best selling entertainment center in inner London! Look over at the map…" Ratigan pointed over his shoulders. There was a large paper map of London and the surrounding countryside pockmarked with little holes from the darts that littered upon it.

"Yes yes, there are other bars, vaudeville and whorehouse places…" Mickey sighed as he looked at the label places where some bar joints like his were.

"I just got word that _Belladonna's _just closed due to you. Since 1 month ago we hired away a few of their prima donna's to here they've gone out of business!" Ratigan without warning threw a red dart at the bar. "Mickey, we've got the money and the power, together to put them ALL out of business! Whenever they have a sexy lady at their places that's new we steal her away with double the money she could have earned! Our bar is large, we have the best women entertainment with the sexiest, most provocative ladies and fine jugglers and musicians…Mickey…" Ratigan leaned into Mickey's ear. "…maybe you haven't noticed but we have had a few rat customer's lately."

"Yes! And a horrible lot! They drink twice as much and they were utterly disgusting! They visited the ladies out back at our little lot but the gals wouldn't sell to them! I'm glad they left!" Mickey gave a look of disgust as he made a gagging motion to his throat.

"Was this when I wasn't here and doing some money matters in town, by any chance?" Ratigan calmly said.

"Yes! Yeah…that was when…uh…" Mickey then realized what he had just told about.

"Again…I have more proof…of your STUPIDITY!" He grabbed Mickey's collar, thrusting him over the table to shove his face into his, glaring with his yellow eyes becoming red with fury. "WE WANT THE RATS!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…b-b-but P-Professor…I w-was afraid…y-you…know, they're r-rats…" Mickey stuttered as his cigar fell unto the desk.

"I need the RATS! How else are they to feel comfortable around here? I need them for the plan you imbecile!" Ratigan thrust him away and proceeded to throw a dart at the main entrance to the sewers on the map.

"I'm s-sorry…It's just…I'm not f-fond of them…you know…" Mickey was now sweating profusely.

"Yes I know…but the truth is, I am…a…rat…" Ratigan hissed through his teeth as he massaged his temples. "I'll have to swallow my pride and say that when I make the deal…which will be commenced soon."

"Deal with the rats? You've never told me though what bargaining with them is for…and for that matter what a rat really wants…" Mickey stepped a few steps forward to Ratigan who looked less scary as his mind wandered to another direction.

"I know what a rat wants. I failed to notice, back in the old days, what the use of my own kind could be…and when I limped through the alleys after my fall into the Thames, I realized then what I must do." Ratigan got up from his chair and started to pace, hands behind his back, to the wall map.

"It was Kitty I met. From there I endeavored to find your bar, somewhat well off…and that was where I made headquarters. My lair at _The Rat Trap _was taken over by the dozens of lesser crime lords I ruled…they have established organized crime, divided London into territories since my 'death'. I couldn't go back to my home. Your place is my home now."

"But you see Mickey, I'm not using you. Because you'll be second in command of England once I'm king! For a rat henchman is stronger, stupider, and more loyal than a mouse!"

"I agree I agree!" Mickey cheered with delight.

"And what a rat wants…is a bit of attention and to be…well off in society. That is why we are hoarding money. That is why, we are amassing a collection of the finest women for THEM! Now, we have two more…we have enough! I've taken…I mean, we've taken our time and got the largest, most attractive, skilled, beautiful, seductive and best women. They are just what the sewer rats want." Ratigan turned, slowly, showing Mickey his most dastardly, evilest grin he ever had.

Mickey was dumbfounded.

"What, all our women? You're giving them to the rats?" Mickey saw the logic of the situation but it seemed a bit cruel. Beautiful mice ladies suddenly plopped in the burly, slimy hands of a ghetto full of rat men…

"We have taken by now all of the famous mouse ladies of all these joints on the wall. Kitty of _The Rat Trap. _Honey of _Barnaby's. _Ivy of _The Fish Hook. _Etc, etc! We've even picked up those two new girls with the right qualities…" As he said this, Ratigan was busily throwing a dark bull's eye at the scrawled names of bars on the map. With each thunk Mickey flinched, quivering his little mustache.

"But I have to say, we have just recently picked up two of the most beautiful women that would make any rat swoon. That Bunny girl…and that canary…who looks too good to be a rat. A rat…that will be all mine." Ratigan's dastardly grin grew bigger.

"You're gonna sell off Bunny?" Obviously, Mickey had her as his favorite.

"Why, you wanted her personally? Perhaps…depends on the rats. Have your fun while you can! We'll get them trained within the week! And as soon as that's finished…we shall commence!" a vile cackle came from Ratigan as he grasped the Basil voodoo doll in his spindly hands, immediately squeezing it till it's head popped off in an explosion of cheap stuffing.

Mickey gulped at the strength of his business partner. But then, he felt better because he still would have Bunny for a bit…then of course she might be sold off but perhaps not…in fact he could marry her when England would finally be his! And Ratigan's, of course.

But, for a wise reason he left Ratigan's office to attend to setting up for the late afternoon till late night customers. Ratigan however, was quiet happy to do paper work and other such things in his office. Unless of course he was to be disturbed with unruly men and women. Just unless…he proffered no interruptions with anything. Unless, of course it had to do with Kitty, Honey or Ivy begging for his rapacious attention…

**A/N: Read and review…as always…**

**Shoys. **


	9. Beat to Submission

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Beware…Ratigan with riding crop!**

Truly the bar was popular.

It was getting filled quickly by 5:00 in the evening. Fishermice, grocers, thieves, cheap blackmailers, sailors, butchers, cargo-haulers, carriage drivers, burglars, and etc of grimy London riff-raff were feasting and drinking. It was dinnertime so most ordered dinner. Today's menu was tough roast beef, mystery vegetable glop and beer. Mostly beer however, whether eating, drinking, and smoking at the tables of bar itself. It was mostly a bar.

The piano player Don serenaded his audience with sultry tunes as the sun set. The stage was empty, the curtains drawn and the mice and other creatures that were spending their free time. Some played poker and Black Jack. Others were already drunk. A group of sailors were celebrating some drunken holiday while others just sat, drank, ate and waited. In fact most were waiting for 5:00, for that was when the real entertainment began.

However the girls were busy doing their turns as waitresses. Serving the food and spirits to the patrons, surviving with only some vulgar places on their persons groped…which was of course good business after all.

Elizabeth and Lauren didn't like that. Busily going to and fro from the bar with beers and platters of bad food, they had their minds kept busy thinking about the dance they would do and other things on their first night working. Most of the dancing girls were serving except for the Big Three; Kitty, Honey and Ivy. They were back stage drinking and doing whatever terrible things typical of harlots.

So far things were going smooth. The bar was noisy and filled with cigarette smoke. Loud slander and smutty words were coming from the storytellers and the already drunk.

It was not what many would call music to their ears. Elizabeth as she plopped down 4 beers at a table of poker players was not fond of their wolf whistles at her behind. Lauren had trouble getting away from some seamice who wanted her sitting on their laps. A pick-pocket didn't find any money in Elizabeth's pocket but her ass he grabbed sufficed. Lauren did not appreciate a fat butcher from down the street ask how much she cost. It was not a fun place to serve drinks at if you were a woman.

At 5:30, when Elizabeth and Lauren were counting how many times a guy brushed against their chest when the side show acts came on.

First was a juggling salamander. Next was two old mice doing old time show tunes…whereupon because of that some old fruit was thrown at them. A clown came on stage with his dancing pill bugs but gained little attention. Next the band struck up a rowdy tune to lighten things up.

The girls were so busy and frazzled that the hour passed by rather slowly. They were constantly on their feet serving drinks and more drinks and floor and more drinks. The bar was getting stuffed as they waited for the show to begin.

The girls were re-leaved of their duties at 6:45. Finally they were able to sit in the corner on musty seats to rest.

Elizabeth slouched and was still panting. Lauren was trying to fix her dress up from the ramshackle hands of sailors and others mice that decided they wanted to 'take a peek'. Their feet stung and ached from walking, but they had an hour before their show.

"I'm whipped. I didn't know being a waitress would be so hard!" Elizabeth complained.

"I'm more concerned that for the next year or so men are going to keep ripping my dress off! They've patted my rump 9 times, brushed my chest 14 and flipped up my skirt 3 with their feet! Not to mention an orphan tugged my tail and stole a beer I was holding." Lauren sighed and slumped to rest.

"I think that's the professor over there." Elizabeth nervously pointed to the dark hunched shape smoking in the box seat. Only his keen yellow eyes were seen as he kept intently staring at them. Lauren suddenly felt extremely nervous about those eyes upon them both.

"Now introducing our own magician, Benjamin Baily!" Don yelled out. A few men clapped and looked to the stage.

The girls turned to, seeing in fact Ben on stage in his usually attire and a worn old brown top hat!

"Good evening ladies and gentlemice!" Ben said in his sweetly and nervously. His fingers were nervously gripping the top hat.

He was responded with stares and a boo from a drunken German immigrant.

"For my first trick, I shall pull a cricket out of my hat!" Ben then went to put the top hat on the little worn table set for him. Elizabeth watched intently with goggling eyes. Lauren was watching Mickey who kept staring at her.

Ben then reached his hand in…to only pull out a little flower.

Laughs began.

"Sorry! Roll up my sleeves…presto!" Ben rolled up his sleeves and presto-ed out of the hat…a handful of garlic.

In fact, he soon began rummaging and throwing out of the hat cards, yarn, cufflinks, a piccolo, canned peas and colored scarves. There was few laughter at his antics to try to pull out a cricket.

Finally he did, smiling shyly as he held a cricket by the scruff of it's thorax as it tried to gnaw his arm off. Elizabeth and Lauren were the loudest clappers out of the 7 who did applaud.

The mice only wanted to see girls.

And girl they came, Ben running off with his junk and the cricket leaping into the piano…a minute before Don threw it out and the cricket went out the door…and Honey came on.

It was a sultry number, a song about the smutty thoughts when you see a lady's underwear which was driving the men wild. Elizabeth and Lauren at this time went backstage to get ready. After Honey, Anette would come on, then they two.

"I wish people would pay attention to Ben more!" Elizabeth sighed dreamily as she put on her blue and yellow ribbon dress.

"Ben? I do too…though I wish Mickey wasn't so…inclined to stare at me…this is a rather nervous and not so fine place to be…I'd rather be cutting meat or selling flower than working here! At least men don't touch you like that…" Lauren said as she applied her lipstick.

"But this place pays us more! 50 pounds a week! We have talent! Just do our songs and dances and serve beer and the only set back is…the customer's hands." Elizabeth blushed.

"Not to mention that we have dance in these slutty outfits…show off our garters…and almost sell ourselves for sex! Though we won't actually do that…" Lauren tied up her boots and the ribbon around her tail.

"But…the money…" Elizabeth whined.

"Yes, but where's the values we were raised on? I don't want to be stared at by Mickey! Not only that but that creep Ratigan's been staring at you." Lauren hoped Elizabeth had noticed.

She gulped. In fact, Elizabeth gulped again as she had hoped the Professor, Ratigan, would stop but he hadn't…

"Come on, we can see Anette do her number now." Lauren got up and headed out the dressing room door. Elizabeth followed, watching the glances of the other girls smoking and chatting in the hallway as they headed back stage to watch Anette do her number.

Standing in the dark they watched as Honey finished, almost without clothes walk off the stage and wink at the girls. Elizabeth trembled. At least their number didn't have any stripping…

Anette quickly brushed past them, as the gypsy tune from the orchestra started. Anette leaped unto the stage, with bangles on her feet and arms and a tambourine in her hand. The girls were dumbfounded as they saw a rather fake smile on her face, and how she rushed out to the stage…but they were mostly dumbfounded at how she was dancing.

The audience was clapping the beat as she twirled in her dress and beat her tambourine. Her belly was exposed and she moved in a sensual, provocative way. Her body swayed and her dress rode up her legs. Her hips twitched and moved in ways the girls had never seen before. Her dress was exotic and red and her top was small and did nothing to help her cleavage or support her as her breasts were bouncing. Each time her hand went to caress the side of her leg or travel up her chest whistles were heard. The dance, no matter how sexual, was indeed good, learned, and practiced. Utterly amazing to say the least.

What Elizabeth and Lauren did see was that the hunched dark figure of Ratigan was suddenly leaning in. The yellow eyes were staring intently, wide eyed and looked like vulgar fantasies were playing out in his head. They had never seen so much lust in his eyes before, except when he stared at Elizabeth for the first time. It was rather frightening to say the least.

All too soon the dance ended, and another jugular who juggled whisky bottles whipped past them to do his acts. Anette ran off the stage, breathless, and went to them.

"You did amazing! That was great!" Lauren congratulated smiling. Anette wiped her stage smile off her face and replaced with grieving glumness.

"Thank you…it was a bit more provocative than my native country's dance…but I have been made to do that for the men." Anette sighed and looked out to the stage.

It was then that Elizabeth saw a scar on her bare shoulder above the back of her blouse.

"Where did you get that scar?" Elizabeth notice that there were more…because the makeup that covered them was flaking off.

"Ratigan…last year he…dragged me into his office and…and pinned me down on the table and tore my dress from my back. And a-and whipped me with…a r-riding crop…when I refused to work…as a prostitute…" Immediately a tear came to her eyes but she quickly wiped it away and turned to face the girls. "Don't you ever disobey Ratigan. He'll whip you too…"

Elizabeth wished she didn't ask that question at all.

"He can't beat people! It's against the law!" Lauren gasped, horrified at the image of Anette getting whipped on a desk that was replaying in her mind.

"He hasn't done it in awhile. Besides he'll beat us if we tell. There are a lot of things I could tell you about him. I could tell how horrible being a prostitute is. I could tell you how horrible he treats people. I could…" But she immediately squeaked and shut her mouth. Ratigan appeared from the gloom behind her and was looking down at the three girls.

"Good evening ladies…" He purred. Anette stood still and quickly recovered from her shock, taking a deep breath and calming once more into her usual state of depression.

"Good evening Professor." Lauren nervously said. She huddled closer to the taller Elizabeth, holding Lauren's hand tightly for courage. His eyes weren't right looking…

"My oh my, you did well!" He moved to be to the side of Anette, bending down to smile sneakily at Anette. She looked down at her feet, visibly afraid inside.

"Thank you, Professor." She said quietly.

"Now my dear, I was just thinking…I haven't been around lately to see your number…er, uh…" Ratigan was stumbling.

"Anette. But you named me Feisty Gypsy." She sighed again. "You know, I was the one last year you beat me with a riding crop in your office like a useless old mare."

Ratigan's smiles grew wider.

"Ooooh…now I remember! Yes…you were that feisty, strong willed…seductive…wild…untamed beauty…" His voice grew softer as his mouth came close to her ear and his hand sneaked to her waist, pulling her roughly to his front. She was squished against his large chest. She made no sound, only looking down and unhappy.

Lauren and Elizabeth couldn't believe they were seeing this. For one thing, if Ratigan did that to them they would be screaming and kicking and running to the nearest constable of Scotland Yard.

"You tamed me. You beat it all out of me. Then when you were done you licked my wounds clean and sent me off next day to the whorehouse and the streets to sell myself. I have been sleeping with men almost every night and handing you the money every night to Mickey who gives it to you." She looked up at him, with a burning anger and her eyebrows furrowed, showing defiance.

"Beat it from you? Your feisty right now honey." He smirked and moved his hand to her rump, slowly rubbing it as she looked away.

Lauren and Elizabeth couldn't move. They just stared and were only several feet away from them, waiting for the juggler to end.

"Perhaps I would like to sample how you are doing these past many months…I've heard complaints you try not to sell or put out…I don't tolerate such trifle means of not selling. You don't have your heart in your job." Ratigan now moved his other hand to grab more firmly her rear, while she stared up at him with fear.

"Please Professor, give me a chance! I'll do more…just don't…don't do anything to me…" Her glum, all accepting face was now wide eyed with fear and terror. His hands were still planted firmly to her rump squeezing with glee as his smile took a dangerous gleam.

"Now now my dear…do you promise? Because if you don't within the week I'll have to break you again in a much worse way than using my trusty riding crop." He hissed in her face. She whimpered and closed her eyes, her heart racing and her face once again going back to her usual depressed calm.

"I promise." She trembled visibly.

"Good girl. Off you go Gypsy…but first…" Suddenly he grasped her back and pulled her up off her feet, kissing her and groping his hand to between her legs, rubbing her skirt-covered inner thigh as he mauled her lips in a rather sloppy demanding way.

He suddenly pulled away after 5 seconds of groping and invading her mouth, pushing her away as he cackled and licked his lips. She almost fell to the floor in her daze and shock.

"Good night, ladies." He smirked at Lauren and Elizabeth who witnessed everything he did to her. Then in a blur he laughed and stalked off to the door to the bar.

Lauren and Elizabeth were entirely speechless for a few seconds.

Anette looked at them and there was a tear in her eye as she left to her dressing room.

"Elizabeth…I think we should get away from here are soon as possible." Lauren whispered.

"Yes. Tomorrow. After we get our pay for tonight." Elizabeth whispered back.

"First we gotta do our numbers." Lauren said as the juggler went past dripping with fruit pulp.

The girls quickly set aside their thoughts and ran onstage to do their song.

"The Nightingale" they kicked their skirts up for was rather unlike the good ole song they knew. It was 'adapted' and played in a sultry fast way.

Kitty was in the audience watching them. Jealously was in her eyes as the men applauded and jeered as much as they did for her! She shifted nervously on Ratigan's lap, looking at the rat and mouse show off their perfect legs and chest with nervous smiles.

"Jealous, Kitty?" Ratigan purred in her ear. Kitty hissed and whined.

"No! Their just young virginal girls! They can't compete with my voluptuous body! See, their breasts aren't as plump as mine, and their legs don't look good in that underwear!" Kitty whined.

"Yes, you are jealous. Their breasts are plump and their underwear is extremely sexy…along with the way her dress is almost transparent over her boobs…" Ratigan licked the drool from his lips as he stared at Elizabeth's cleavage barely hidden from the golden ribbon on her dress front.

Kitty elbowed him in the ribs.

"…not as plump, round, and bouncy as yours, my little kitten…" He grunted and snuck his hands into her suit front. Kitty gave a seductive purr as he messed with her bra.

"Thank you honey. For a moment I thought you might actually want to sleep with her." Kitty smiled at him. Ratigan smiled more hiding his disappointment at her jealousy.

"Want to? You can't stop me…you know, I can't stay devoted to you all the time. There's your friends and the others who pine for my attention. And I haven't been caressed and touched from my own kind in such a long while. Canary is beautiful. You are beautiful. You all are. And you can't stop me from getting what I want from the beautiful girls around me." He hissed between his clenched teeth making Kitty flinch.

"Baby, I don't mean to make you upset. It's just that I want you all for myself." Kitty whined and moaned as his hands made their way into her bra.

"You can't. You have to be a good girl and share. I have to manage a whole troupe of women on stage and in bed! Just be nice when we introduce the two new girls to their new jobs in a week…and keep an eye on Gypsy. One little discontent in selling herself and you will send her to me to deal with." Ratigan emphasized his point by pinching her white breast, making her moan softly.

"Yes…I will…" She moaned.

"But I think they might escape soon. I'm going to keep the security up and watch them, make sure they don't go past the 2 block boundary on this street. If they do run, we'll catch them…and I'll deal with them and send them off to the brothel in no time. Watch them Kitty…" Ratigan's lips made contact with her cheek. She giggled.

"I will. Oh don't worry…you'll catch them Ratigan baby, you'll catch them…and beat them with a stick! And…that's it." Kitty's eyes still had suspicious jealously in them.

"A stick and much more Kitty. The girls would be rather unhappy to lose their virginity to a stranger. Perhaps their manager could help them out and 'show them the ropes' before their first day at work." He chuckled and went back to staring at the two gals as they bowed and walked off stage.

They soon went back on to bow a third time because the crowd was cheering so loudly. The men tossed their hats in the air, throwing pennies unto the stage and trying to clamber up to the lady mice. Which the band did not let them, pushing them down with their trombones and clarinets. Elizabeth and Lauren hurriedly got off the stage.

Panting, they went to their dressing rooms where many of the ladies were. Some went out to do their numbers, but Lauren and Elizabeth thought it best to quickly put on their tight suits and skirts for the big number that would be in a little while. Gladly they left the dressing room and were away from the glares of jealousy and the giggles and headed to Anette's room.

They heard quiet sobbing inside.

"Anette, it's us, Lauren and Elizabeth! Can we come in?" Elizabeth said in a worried tone.

"Come in." Anette said. Elizabeth opened the door and went in to the tiny little room where Anette was.

She was huddled on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest and dabbing a stained handkerchief to her tears.

Elizabeth closed the door as Lauren went to sit next to Anette. Anette looked blankly at them both as they sat and hugged her.

"I don't know what to say…I didn't know…we didn't know how dangerous and cruel this place was…and it's only our first day!" Said Lauren softly.

"It's not your fault. I came here because I was desperate. I had no money when I came off the boat. I came here from Romania to get a better life, to see the world and never go hungry and chased away ever again. So I came here because no one would take me because I had no talents except dancing." Anette sighed. "So, I came here and Mickey Finn wanted to see what I could do so I danced…and I got a job, food and a place to stay."

"But I didn't know that was all I would be doing." She continued, "I thought I would be just dancing my native dance, only with more skin and more sexual movements to earn more money…but then Kitty and the rest suddenly dragged me to the brothel and stripped me, forcing red underwear on me and a slutty dress and corset. I demanded why…they said I was to be a prostitute too in my contract…I screamed and struggled and ran down the alley into the bar house, my dress partially tied as I went to Ratigan's office and demanded to know why I was to be forced to lose my virginity to a customer."

"He smiled, pulling out my contract from a file and I read it, horrified that I had sold myself to him! I yelled and cursed, demanding and saying I would leave for I would never sell my body for money, and that money would be only to him. But he wouldn't let me go and he smacked me on the face. Tears were in my eyes then at the pain and horror. He growled and pulled out a riding crop from hanging on the wall and whipped at me."

"I was strong and brave back then and he said he would tame me down…which he did. He is a stronger than I and grabbed me, throwing me down face first on the wooden desk and flipped me over, ripping open my tied bodice and removing my corset and bra roughly. No one had ever seen my chest exposed, ever. He just panted and stared down, looking at my breasts…just staring…I thought he might rape me, right there on that desktop in his office…before he licked his lips and flipped me over and whispered in my ear."

"'This will hurt…and after I've done hurting you, you are going out tomorrow night and you are going to have sex with someone who will pay you 6 pounds. Then when you are done, go find another useless mouse and have sex with him and charge him 6 pounds. Do this till 3: 00 AM, then you are finished for the night and will return to your room and hand the money to Mickey. Is this understood?' Ratigan had hissed."

"'N-no…I will never…' I had cried, and for that he began whipping my back. After awhile he said the same thing and I said no, and no again, but the pain…the blood on my back…it was too much and I gave in…"

"When it ended I was sobbing and my throat dry from screaming so much. I saw my own blood drip unto the table and I felt his hot slimy tongue lap up some of the blood from my back, stinging my wounds and bruises. His gloved hand that was on the small of my back that held me got off and grabbed my shredding clothing and shoved them into my arms as he pulled me up. He growled and gave a satisfied 'Good little mouse…' as he shoved me out the door. I crawled back to my room where a few of the girls brought water and bandages to dress my wounds."

"It was in fact a week before I could dance again. My wounds had healed but were still a bit sore. Then he appeared in the dressing room, right after the last dance of the night and ringed the bell. It was time to report to the brothel. I realized now that tonight I would lose my virginity. Ivy handed me some new red underwear and a low cut dress and with tears I went to the brothel."

"I remembered the pain of the whippings, the fact he could do more to me…there was worse, much worse that could happen if I didn't smile and strip for the hundreds of thugs I would bed for 6 pounds in the coming years. I went in, I drank wine and sat in dirty common men's laps, getting groped and caressed and leading them to the supply of kinky bedrooms to lose my innocence."

"It was to a sailor, a grimy sailor with a Scottish drawl and close to being drunk. I was so nervous stripping him I was shaking, but he didn't notice and ripped off my clothing with ease. With hidden bravery, I tried not to gasp and look surprised or anything, seeing us both naked on a dirty bed as I kissed him and touched him. He touched me back…his dirty salty fingers were everywhere on and in me…and then he was truly inside me. He laughed and patted me on the sides as he realized I was a virgin…blood was everywhere and I bite my lip to try not to scream and sob with pain."

"I could bed no more after he left fully satisfied. I gathered myself up, alone in the room, and changed the sheets and was going to wash them tomorrow. I said nothing but winced with pain as I walked to Mickey's office and handed him 6 pounds. He smiled and snickered, handing me a penny for 'Virgin's Tip' as he said under his breath. I left and went to my room, sobbing in the safety of my room and slept. The pain was easing off already. But I still had to do this again tomorrow, and the next night, and night after that…"

"Next morning I saw Ratigan. He was eating cheerfully a sandwich in the alley with his top hat hiding his face from the sun. He smiled slyly at me, watching my actions intently as I went to the Laundromat down the street to do my laundry and the sheets. I shuddered, and he was still there looking at me with even darker eyes as I went back inside. I tried to walk normally to hide the pain I still had, I was so sore and torn. I hated him for making me do this, and I hate him now. I tried to escape that very night but Mickey and some other thugs who do backstage and work for him ran and caught me, dragging me up to my room and…and…doing terrible things to me…I've tried escaping several more times since but they always catch me and…rape me…there's nothing I can do…"

With that she concluded her tale by beginning to sob heavily into a handkerchief.

Elizabeth and Lauren stared, not knowing what to say. They had never, ever heard a tale of such truth and terror. They never dreamed that there was a world where men beat and raped as they pleased, where they forced women into work and sex slavery, where pain was everywhere, where there was godliness, greed, lust, drinking and grimy songs of booze and sex.

They never knew this was the world they accidentally stumbled into.

"We're going to get out of here." Lauren quietly said.

Elizabeth squeezed Anette's hand.

For once, Anette smiled slightly, for the first time in months.

**A/N: OHNOES! WILL THEY ESCAPE!?**

**Shoys. **


	10. Dunham Street

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Ahh! It's Dunham Street!**

Dunham St. Today, it was a bright lovely evening. Mickey Finn's was closed but was still busy inside. There was a barber, some apartments, a courtyard, meat market, a few carts from a grocer who wheeled in every day with an assortment of average vegetables, a ramshackle inn next door to the bar, and a few alleyways. This was the long, first block that was on the cobblestone road of inner London. The rest of the blocks on the street and the streets next to it had similar places, though most notably the bars were shut. There were alleyways in between the buildings, stuffed with refuse, scrawny children running about, shady mice smoking, and they were the paths that led to the whorehouses, open every night. During the day usually the street was dusty or slimy, depending on the whether. Which ever the case, the road stank form the lack of sewage and the meat market at the end of the block. By the large bar it was mostly the stench of tobacco and whiskey in the air. In the alleyways and road was regular filth and piles of garbage.

Thomas the Constable, not only acting as a sent-in police enforcer for Basil's cases, was assigned to patrol this street during day and night hours. Recently anyways, he was just assigned here from patrolling a more decent neighborhood. As it was his first day on this street, he was taking the time wisely to get to know the businesses and people he was watching for. He had his pistol and club to his belt in case he detected any trouble. By the light of the gas lamps at night, he would be able to walk up and down the street to detect any criminal activity. So far, non. Except for the amount of shady mice and other creatures flocking to the now open entertainment center.

He stood at the edge of the mostly empty street. He heard Big Ben chime the hour, and at once the ladies and people left the street, going into their homes. The men however, were milling into Mickey Finns.

He watched them go in through the large doors, where Thomas heard the sounds of music, clinking glasses and laughter. Certainly they were having a good time there. Unlike he, who sighed as he watched the setting sun.

After a bit of standing there, he went to inspect the saloon. He stood in front of it. There was the painted sigh, with a smaller one hanging with a painted lady holding a mug of beer on the wood. The walls were plastered with posters.

The biggest poster was of one lady by the name of Kitty, a girl wearing a blue spandex suit with feathers on her rump. Another poster had a pink dressed girl with red curls for a strip act. There was a poster of a juggling newt, two old dancing mice, a lady named Ivy in a green tux outfit dancing, a golden rat named Canary singing "Baby Face" on a poster next to one of a blonde white mouse in purple, Bunny, who was playing a golden harp. There was an advertisement for the food and drinks, along with the whorehouse they had down the alley. There were several other posters of beautiful girls and talented magicians…but his eyes strayed to a particular poster.

"Gypsy the Erotic Belly Dancer" was the lavish title over a picture of the woman. She was a dark furred mouse, posed in a provocative way. She wore a red outfit bravely showing her mid section, her long black hair in the sway of motion, her paws clutching her tambourine in the air, her feet with bells on them, her beautiful but sad eyes…her hips in the motion of swaying and her cleavage obviously shown…

But he didn't care about that. His eyes wandered back to her face, her beautiful green eyes…they were a rare color, a hue of aqua it seemed. She looked like she came from a foreign place like himself, for his parents were from Finland.

As he gazed with fascination into her poster-eyes, he heard music. A catchy beat, of drums and trumpet and passion…he went to look through the window to see that there was a whole row of girls tapping their feet on the floor…with seductive, sultry eyes and movements. The men in the bar were whistling and watching with interest.

"Do you wanna have…fun?" Said a white mouse. She was in the middle, wearing a blue suit with feathers and a bow in her hair. Many of the mice cheered. Thomas recognized her as the star of the bar.

"How's about a few…laughs?" The light brown one to her left giggled in her pink corset and skirt.

"Fun, laughs, good time!" The dark brown one in the green scant tux said.

He looked down the line seeing an assortment of barroom mouse ladies, including one beautiful rat posing by the wooden long bar. Each were now snapping their fingers and singing.

He had never really listened to music like this. He only listened to symphony fare on record players and penniless street performers. But this tune, their words…their body movements…it was something he had never seen before. All he knew that what they were doing was completely unrespectable. He didn't care at the moment though. The flashes of skin and bare thighs were enough to keep him staring and listening.

As he scanned the line of women with fascination he soon saw the gypsy. She was there, near the end in her red belly dancing garb and her happy face. Well, it seemed happy because she was smiling. What he did see was the depression and sadness in her eyes.

The music was escalating and so were the girls in their movements. The blasting muted trumpets and trombones and the cymbals crashing as they danced and stomped on the stage. Soon he couldn't hear the music because of the loud yelling and clapping from the audience. Fat and thin men were trying to clamber on stage. Hats were flying and he joint was shaking with wild entertainment. The girls danced off stage with the white in the blue blowing a kiss before disappearing behind the curtain.

He was stupefied. He turned away to patrol the street, in a daze as the vision of the gypsy dancing with sad eyes was distracting him. The sun had just set, creating a grim twilight as he heard the piano playing in the bar, and the noises of London at night begin. Perhaps, he mused, he could talk to her later tonight, get to know her. He always felt awful when he saw a woman sad. And the gypsy girl was sad. In fact, the rat and the white with the purple were sad-eyed too. They were in distress. He didn't know what but maybe, as an officer of the law, it might concern some sort of crime. Whichever the case, after the business hours he planned to investigate what was causing sadness…and actually, the fear he saw in their eyes…

**A/N: I wonder why they have fear and sadness in their eyes?**

**Well, It's off for me. I'll be gone 8 days! To my grandparents! Where I shall come back, my lovelies, with MORE CHAPTER! Yay!**

**Shoys. **


	11. Flight from Terror

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Be careful….Ratigan shows some of hi true intentions…**evil laughter

Exasperated, the three girls went off stage to the dressing room, panting and getting ready for their last numbers. Actually, Elizabeth and Lauren didn't do anything, for hey already did their shows. Annette needed to do a gypsy number, and then as planned…they would run away.

Lauren and Elizabeth already snuck to the crowd, sitting in the dark at a table. As soon as Anette was done, she would run back stage, put on her shawl, and quietly go to them where they would slip out during the next number.

Elizabeth was trembling slightly. She constantly looked at Ratigan, who was smoking as usual in the far corner, looking intently to the stage. Mickey was doing drinks at the bar. Kitty was still backstage. Sheila, the fat mouse was serving drinks. All did not look suspicious. None seemed, at least, to know that three girls would start running for their very lives. They at least got their pay so they had some money to scrape some living on after they escaped. But if they were caught…Anette told them for sure that there would be very, very bad consequences.

They were willing to risk their minds, pain and even their virginities to get the hell out of there. If they stayed any longer they would lose everything anyways.

Anette was ready. She slowly walked on stage as the gypsy music started playing. However, her head hung low and she was not dancing. The band slowly stopped playing, staring in wonderment at why she wasn't dancing at all. The crowd was silent, staring and getting angry.

"Today, I will not dance. Instead, I'll sing a song called "Poet and the Pendulum." She said quietly.

Lauren watched with fear as Ratigan's grip on a wine glass made it shatter in his hand. Mickey's eyes bugged out.

And then Anette began her song.

It was sad, mournful and different, a strange sort of song she was singing. Here at the bar she only danced, silently with her tambourine as her voice. But here was her voice, a beautiful voice so sorrowful, so passionate and lonely. She was singing of torture, death, rape, depression and sorrow. There was no need for music to enhance the message. Everyone had rapt attention to her, listening and utterly sucked in to the message. It was chilling that such a song was being sung in a place of sin like this. This song was definitely not something that people here would like to listen too. This song was condemning them for their terrible sins simply by spending money here at the bar, drinking and smoking and staring at women kicking up their skirts. Everyone listening was feeling guilt for what they were doing, and what they had done. A cloud of depression was in the air over everyone's heads.

Finally, she finished, and slowly walked offstage. No one dared to breathe almost, save to puff out some cigarette smoke. As soon as she was offstage se ran past the gathered dance girls that were watching, grabbed her shawl and started to stalk softly to Lauren and Elizabeth, who were seated and getting ready to get up and go to the door. The crowd was in a buzz of angry talk and confusion as to what exactly they heard.

Professor Ratigan was not amused. He immediately locked his eyes to her as she huddled with the golden rat and the white mouse. Immediately, he knew exactly what they were doing. As the girls immediately ran through the door and started running down the street, her stood up and started stalking over to Mickey.

Mickey already was surrounded by some of the member's of the gang here.

"I already know. I had the same feeling when she was singing that wretched song." Said Mickey with his cigar clenched in his teeth. Some of the mice thugs were holding bars of wood and crowbars. One had some rope. They were all tough and ready to run and capture, beating as they went.

"Let's go Mickey. Perhaps I too can be of assistance in the hunt." Ratigan said with anger in his voice. Mickey was himself surprised that the professor would come out to get the three runaways. But, there were three instead of the usual one…and a bout of fresh air would be healthy.

Now, the girls were running for their lives down Dunham St. It was dark, dreary, foreboding and wet from yesterday's rains. They could only hear the blood pounding in their ears as they ran on the cobblestones and around the puddles. They had their small purses holding what little they own. There was nothing that could stop them from getting as far away as possible from the place.

After a bit, they ran, breathless into an alley. Not caring how wet the walls were, they collapsed exhausted against the wall panting and sweaty.

It was several seconds before they said anything.

"I don't know if they're close or not. We must hide. It is lucky that we have run this far." Anette heaved.

"I'm already getting stitches." Said Lauren as she hugged her sides.

Elizabeth was still gasping…except she stopped as her ears twitched.

"They're here! Run!" Elizabeth squeaked as she ran deeper into the alley.

Anette and Lauren only started running after Elizabeth when they saw that several mice, working for Mickey, came from behind the corner and started chase!

They were running once more frightened, going down the alley to the back of buildings, going down more and more alleyways. More mice thugs were appearing yelling and taunting and panting as they ran ready to grab them. Anette even had to resort to running on all fours for a few moments, scampering and close to actually screaming in panic. There seemed to be more and more of them running out of the darkness at ever moment, swarming and coming from the shadows with their hands and blocks of wood. They swung and punched and pounced at them, all landing to the ground scowling as they still ran and ran.

Unfortunately, as they thought they were ahead of the gang behind them they ran into someone they didn't expect.

Out of the darkness, at a fork of two alleys, one to a dead end and the other to a street, was the loud thunk of Ratigan hammering his cane as a weapon to the ground. It almost hit Lauren, but it was enough to scatter them. Anette and Lauren screamed and leaped, scampering down to the right to the street as it started to rain. Some of the thugs followed. Elizabeth had tripped and got up, running from Ratigan who was roaring and swinging his cane at her.

The direction she ran was to the left, down the long alleyway to a dead end.

She, a rat, was moving slower than the scamper mouse. Rats more or less bound. They are capable of enduring speed, but they lack the extra bursts of energy of the mouse. They are more powerful jumpers, ill tempered, armed and stronger. A cornered rat was more dangerous than a cornered mouse.

Now, in the pouring rain, Elizabeth was a cornered rat. Her dress was ruined by the mud that splashed from her last step into a puddle, and she could hardly stop running till she ran into the brick wall, gasping and completely shocked. Anette's words when she recounted what happened to her when she was captured. Getting raped, whipped by a riding crop, forced into sexual slavery, beatings and more…

She shivered and whimpered as she turned. Her mind was wild as an animal. There was the towering figure of the cloaked Ratigan, mice men at his side with some weapons and angry glares. The rain dripped from the rim of Ratigan's top hat and only his piercing, lusting eyes were looking at her. They were a frightening yellow, beady, and looking at her with evil intent.

Elizabeth was screaming for help in her head, hoping to God that she wouldn't faint. Her heart was going so fast it could burst from her chest. Her body instinctively pressed herself against the brick with her hands splayed out. Her fur was matted with sweat and rain, her eyes wide as Ratigan in the darkness took slow steps forward. Elizabeth saw how tiny his feet were, but inside the small shoe she was sure that he had vicious claws. For the first time she saw how large and a bulk he was. His suit wasn't baggy at all; it was just fitting his arms. There was muscle, strength, sharp teeth, and a heavy cane clenched in his gloved spidery hand. He was entirely shrouded in darkness from the lack of light. The only things to illuminate was the gas lamp down the alley with its yellow light making the rain glitter and create a pale version of illumination.

He stepped again. And again, getting closer and closer to Elizabeth. His angry lips that were in a snarl turned into a cold tight lipped glare. Soon he now stood tall above her looking down at her. She shrank down and locked eyes with him.

She had always feared him. Since she met him, the large figure of a rat so corrupted and twisted was threatening. She worked for him. Tonight she hoped to run, but her friends were far away by now and she was left alone here, with Professor Ratigan three inches away from her.

Finally she broke her gaze and started to look around. She looked to his sides where if she ran he could grab her. Looking up and down she got unnecessary detail of his wet clothes, and watched as he moved his cane to position above her head. He still looked menacing.

"P-please don't hurt m-me." She stuttered, her eyes trained to the heavy metal tip of the cane. It showed blood stains.

"Hurt you? No, I'm not going to hurt you…if you don't cause me to, that is." His cold lips turned into a toothed smile. The cane looked ready to beat her on the head, bash her jaw, whack at her and in no time kill her if he dared.

She had no answer. Her mouth was open so she could get enough air and stop herself from going unconscious. She had never been in such a situation that made her become the weaker, the woman cowering in fear under his power. It was frightening how she couldn't fight back. The instinct to scratch and squirm that a normal rat woman had was suppressed with her moral upbringing in an orphanage. There were no terrifying rats there. Here was one.

The cane was cold against her forehead.

She closed her eyes and gulped, swallowing and sucking in air, her body shuddered as her body surrendered into instinctual submission. He chuckled and smirked, watching as she was becoming light headed. Withdrawing his ominous cane he moved in and quickly grasped her. Immediately she opened her eyes and started as he pulled her in close to his chest.

"Don't touch me!" She squeaked. She had never felt more disgusted feeling his wet gloved hands grab around her waist and back. She was tucked rather awkwardly in his arms with his cape wrapped around her.

"Be quiet you little troublemaker." He said with obvious innuendo behind it. She was now being carried and wrapped with his cape and protected from the rain as he turned around, carrying his run away pet.

The gang was sniggering as they laughed and stayed nervously from Ratigan. If Elizabeth was a mouse, they would have been licking their lips and couldn't wait to get back to the bar to have a gangbang.

But she was a rat, an ugly creature. She was even taller than them!

However they were sure the Professor would punish her properly. Usually by now he would be beating her with that cane of his, but this wasn't a normal mouse. To him…obviously she was a beautiful woman who was something more than a mouse whore. It was a rat lady in his clutches.

Her fear made her silent save for her whimpers, she was carried back to her ill longed-for home, with a dangerous rat plotting his next move.

**A/N: Back from granparent's house! And…with some chapters! Yay!**

**Anyone bothered by my version of Ratigan? It's not very Disney-ish at all…if you hadn't noticed…**

**Shoys. **


	12. Running into Police

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Short but necessary. **

Thomas the constable was quite content and a bit tired. He was heading down Baker Street to Basil's residence, where he would watch Basil either play his scratchy violin, conduct absorbing chemistry experiments or dealing with another case. Thomas always loved watching the greatest mind in London work, though basil usually never took notice of his presence or else was bothered by it. It was Thomas's duty to be the bodyguard and help out in dangerous cases. And besides, his shift was over and perhaps he could chat with Dawson and observe Basil's goddaughter Olivia, with her father Mr. Flaversham.

He picked up his pace a bit, as the sprinkling rain turned harder. It was rather bothersome getting wet in his stiff blue uniform. At least his hair was dry under that cap of his.

He was just thinking how he hoped that this wouldn't be a thunderstorm when he was suddenly glomped by a screaming lady.

He staggered backwards as a dark haired mouselady ran into him, gripping his tightly and gasping wildly. She clung to his jacket and started gasping and sobbing. He regained his balance and set to look down at the hysterical lady gripping to him tightly. It was none other than the gypsy dancer at The Mousetrap!

He looked down the street where she ran from and soon joining him was a blonde mouse, in fact another dancer he recognized from the bar. Bunny was her name from what her purple poster said. She too was gasping for air and on her knees.

"Mr…Constable…could you please…take us somewhere…safe?" She asked and was looking around fearfully. Thomas looked around too, seeing darkness…and a group of mice down the street in the shadows, watching with angry and evil eyes.

"Right this way ladies. You'll be safe with me and Mr. Sherringford just down the street." He replied and let her too cling close. Now there were two mice ladies that had obviously run for their very lives around him, and he was only three houses away from the detective's rooms. The look that the gang of mice was surely not the most pleasant of sorts. As he walked the ladies clinging to his arm to Basil's lodgings he watched the men slink away through the alley. They were gone.

Obviously he now was sure that their sad looks while they danced a few hours ago were the apprehension of this flight. They ran away from something frightening, and now that his arm was on the gypsy's arm he felt blood. In the lamplight he saw that there was a gash on her arm and the dress on her back was cut in several places, where he was sure she might be bleeding too. Bunny had some cuts and bruises on her face. At least Dawson was a doctor who could treat the once they were safely inside from the dangers and the pouring rain.

**A/N: Awww…poor poor Anette…**

**Shoys. **


	13. Bored Basil

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Basilly, just so Basil! Forgive the randomness. **

Basil of Baker Street was content and warm. He was in his usual armchair, relaxing by the light of the hearth smoking his evening tobacco. Olivia was at home with her father already. Dawson was just finishing writing the entire case of The Red Headed League into his annals and records.

"Dawson…there are some people coming up the door." Basil sighed. His perception of the change in atmosphere outside the window and the door slamming open downstairs…and the three pairs of footsteps tramping up the steps. Basil distinctly heard a woman crying and another chattering her teeth from the cold.

_Lovely. Women…_Basil yawned and straightened himself up to prepare for their arrival. He was not fond of dealing with women, especially the young girls that were weeping on the stairs.

Dawson had just snapped the book shut and looked at the door in puzzlement, wondering who could be here at this late hour.

Well it was Thomas, who strode in with a sniffling shaking woman clinging to his side and another younger one helping the other. They were wet from the rain and Thomas had a look of worry on his face.

"A group of mice thugs were chasing after them when they ran into me. They'd better warm up a bit and tell us why. The poor dears…" Thomas frowned with worry.

"Sit down sit down ladies! Warm by the fire!" Basil sprang from his chair worried about them. They were very much distressed…too distressed from being merely chased by a gang. There must have been a deep purpose underlying this.

He rang the bell for the landlady to come upstairs while Dawson gathered blankets and his first aid kit in his bag. The dark mouse woman was cradled in a blanket in a chair with Thomas, and the white mouse girl wrapped herself up and sat next to the fire.

"The poor dears! Basil, what have you brought home?" Merriam the landlady came in with a quizzical eye.

"Blame Thomas for that, but we need some hot tea! And some hot food. It appears they're malnourished." Basil rambled and went over to the ladies. He soon began sniffing the air around them and watching Dawson bandage up some scrapes.

"I've smelled that scent before." Basil mused under his breath. Shrugging, he went back to his seat in the arm chair to smoke his pipe while Merriam came back and gave them some tea.

"Soup's on the stove dears." She exclaimed and patted the dark lady's hair. Making a cooing sound of sympathy, she watched as the white mouse girl sipped her tea.

"W-who are you?" The white mouse stuttered. "Is this place safe?"

"It certainly is! You are in the home of London's finest detective, Basil Sherringford of Baker Street! I'm Dr. Dawson at your service." Dawson said politely dressing the wound son the dark lady's shoulders. She flinched and whimpered, burrowing more into the quilt.

"Oh…good! Oh good lord oh…" The white mouse sighed and slumped back.

"My dear ladies…You were chased by a gang of mice and luckily Thomas found you and they left. Fro what I know where you are from and such, it appears that the trouble you are in should be at the services of the police, not I." Basil said.

"What, you only do cases for rich people? You don't even know why we were running!" The white mouse glared.

Basil shot her a glance. He was tired and more fond of more perplexing riddles of the mind than going after two bar girl's enemies in a nightclub.

"You were running from a gang of mice. There is the scent of alcohol, smoke, whiskey, sweat and makeup on your clothing, which are dance clothes. I know you work at a night club and bar. Strangely though you don't drink and smoke with them, you also appear to be new and recently distraught. The dark lady however I can tell works as a prostitute…the scars on her back from a small whip or a crop, she was abused in the past. Simple police work. You can stay the night but be off to Scotland yard tomorrow. Thomas, I trust you can handle this case?"

"Well, yes I can." Thomas nodded. "But the ladies…they seem to distraught for this to be a simple case of running away?"

"Indeed…there is a scent of rat…two rats on them…hmm…" Basil sniffed the air. "Did you two have a companion?"

He white mouse suddenly stared.

"Elizabeth! She ran the other direction! Oh no…they must have caught her!" She gasped and shivered.

Basil sighed.

"Well since you'll be staying the night I'd like to know your names. You are…"

"Lauren. And my friend here is Anette." Lauren looked with worry at her friend. Dawson was inspecting the scars on her back as she cried.

"Basil! Anette was seriously abused…" Dawson looked at his friend, hoping that he would take more interest in the affairs of other people.

"Anette was forced into sexual slavery and I was going to be to. Anette, Elizabeth and I were running away but the thugs at the bar were chasing after us, not only that but The Professor too…" Lauren began. "We came to the place just after we left the orphanage. It was the only place that would hire and so we were dancers and pin-up posters. But Mickey Finn and The Professor force and seduce women like us to work in the brothel in the back…we thought we'd be exempt but after tonight we'd either become prostitutes or he would beat and rape us. Anette's been working for a year."

Thomas gulped. These women from the bar? Forced into prostitution? How cruel! And look what it did the beautiful gypsy clinging to him!

"Such barbarity!" Dawson spat.

"The police should look into the matter." Basil slumped and seemed he was falling asleep.

Lauren glared at him.

"Listen! If you think that you should let an evil unshaven rat and a sleazy mouse into the hands of ordinary police you're wrong!" Lauren growled.

"Thomas will be happy to look into your case. Please, spare him the details." Basil went back to idly smoking his pipe.

"Inspector Thomas of Scotland Yard, my ladies." Thomas nodded his head.

"Fine Mr. Sherringford! I will tell Thomas our case, since it is an evil injustice you're not worried about!"

"Ms. Lauren, I deal with secret missions, crimes of the mafia and intrigue, mysterious reasons of mysterious deaths, making clues right and dealing with foreign intrigue. I have little time to myself in between such exhausting cases, and dealing with a proper arresting of the bar owners I have no time! This isn't a mystery; it's the job of the justice department." Basil stated firmly to the upset young lady.

"Ms. Lauren…please explain who the perpetrators are and their description." Thomas cut in to not make the argument boil further.

"Well…Mickey Finn is co-owner of the bar. He's a short mouse with greased black hair, curly mustache, white striped shirt, a bowtie, red vest with a pocket watch, and striped pants…" Lauren began.

Basil was smoking, still a bit puzzled about the scent he had picked up…

"The other co owner is even more nasty. He's known as The Professor. He's a bit brown rat with strong arms, a cape, top hat, grey vest, black suit…a red and blue cravat…high white collar…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" A loud exclamation came from Basil's arm chair.

Dawson bolted and squeaked as he turned to Basil. Anette yelped and turned with her teary eyes. Thomas turned with wide eyes and Lauren turned angry by the interruption.

Basil was not the calm bored mouse from several seconds ago.

He had stood up and was trembling. His eyes were bugged and he was in a state of shock, staring at a portrait on the wall above his desk. His pipe was being clenched in his hand as he stared and twitched his ears and nose.

"What's the matter?" Dawson said in a puzzled tone. Indeed, he was puzzled.

"What was his name!?" Basil leaped and stood over Lauren, leaning over her with his brown nose in her face.

"His name is Professor Ratigan." Lauren gulped.

Silence. There was incredible silence. Dawson's jaw dropped. Thomas suddenly remembered who Ratigan was…well, was, as he thought he was dead.

Basil promptly fainted unto his back.

"What? Is he something really bad?" Lauren gulped.

"You don't even know half of it…" Dawson stuttered.

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! Also another person reviewed I believe and a few others have put this on their story alerts. Yay!**

**Shoys. **


	14. A Rat's Seduction

**A/N: WATCH OUT KIDS! GRAPHIC CONTENT!! **

**That's why it's in the M section people. Because the story gets raunchy… **

Ratigan smiled. His cape was dripping wet from the rain, he was a little bit breathless from running, his gloves were on and damp and his hair soaked. Still he was happy.

Humming, he dried his hair with a towel after washing his face and applying cologne to his neck. Re-wrapping his cravat and fixing his collar, he looked as dashing and evil as ever.

"And now…" He purred, "For the seduction of the mademoiselle…"

He strode out of his private bathroom and into his room.

His room was large, with gray painted walls and filled with an assortment of ornate carved wooden furniture. He had a big blue arm chair, cracked mirror, safe, desk, small table, tall wardrobe, dresser and a hat rack. He had a large bed with nice green covers. On the bedside were a kerosene lamp and some empty wine bottles.

A few pairs of lady's shoes were by the foot of the bed, and some well used handcuffs hanging out of the open drawer. There were some straps, rope and chains in another drawer of the dresser along with a few pistols, revolver and daggers. On the desk was paper, ink and pen, dusty books of history and gem appraisal and his riding crop which had made its way in here by some obscure means.

His hat on the hook and the cane against the wall, he poured two glasses of champagne on the table by the small sofa he had. All was ready.

"Let her in!" Ratigan sang.

Elizabeth was being dragged through the kitchen, through the door, and down a small dark hallway by two strong mice.

"Let me GO! NOW!" Elizabeth struggling and kicking was in frenzy. Her teeth were bared and she looked entirely vicious, just like a rat is supposed to be when her arms were behind her back and already kicked and beaten a bit before hand. She did not know what exactly Professor Ratigan would do to her…but she was sure is not going to be pleasant.

The large door was opened and Elizabeth was thrust inside. Stumbling in the semi-bright room, she staggered to her feet.

Blinking, she took a look at her surroundings. The room smelled like smoke and tobacco and was dark with little lamp and candle light.

The se looked down at herself. Her blue short blue dress was fine, however her shoes were ripped apart and her long socks were scratched up. Her clawed rat toes wiggled through the shoes she slipped off. One of her blue gloves she knew had been ripped off. Her short golden hair was a mess.

And then she noticed Ratigan lounging on the red sofa sipping a glass of wine.

_Oh shit…_she thought.

"Good evening my escapee…" He purred. "You must be tired from running through the London streets. Please, sit down and be comfortable." He then turned and sat on one side of the couch.

Elizabeth was tired. Her legs were sore from running and scratched up. She slowly made her way to the couch, wary of the fiendish rat that had captured her. She sat down as far away from him as possible.

"Don't be shy my dear. Have something to drink." Ratigan poured a new glass of wine and offered it to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink alcohol. I've been raised in a nun runned orphanage." She stared at him.

"Well then, I'll drink it." He soon gulped it down in one swig, giving a sigh and smacking his lips. Elizabeth wouldn't even let the sight of his sharp teeth make her frightened.

"So Madam Canary, there is something to discuss between our relationship…" He began.

"What relationship? You were my boss, and you are a crook. We had nothing between us except your lurid stares as I flaunted myself on stage for 50 pounds a week! Besides you're probably going to force me into prostitution under pain of whip or whatever fiendish plan you have to hurt me with!" Elizabeth yelled at him. Rage and ill contempt was in her eyes.

Ratigan refused to frown and still smiled devilishly.

"Who says you're going to be a prostitute? Certainly not I! Why would I ever use your body to give me money?" Ratigan leaned his head over to hers. She backed away to avoid that cologne.

"You! You force everyone! You take advantage of a contract and destroy women's lives! We're animals you keep using just for, what? A few shillings?" She hissed.

"I cannot deny that but you my dear…I wouldn't never do that. You who I adore, who I love and love and love!" He went into a sweep of drama and sighed like a dramatic Shakespearian actor.

"I ran away. You're going to punish me aren't you?" Elizabeth looked down at her hands. She was getting afraid again.

He went back to his sitting pose, crossed legged and with a grim menacing look on his face.

"Yes I am. My little courtesan must know her place. Which is here at the bar and by my side. I'm afraid no naughty deed goes unpunished…" Ratigan gave her a sinister grin as he chuckled in his throat.

"Like…what punishment?" Elizabeth did not like his beady yellow eyes staring at her with some violent intent.

"You'll see darling." With that he growled and pounced!

Elizabeth squeaked as he pinned her down to the couch, ravenously scratching at her face and attempting to hold her close under his bulk. Elizabeth was not happy about being pinned to the safe, having Ratigan's nosey face snarling in hers and his glove covered claws digging into her sides.

She began kicking and fighting back! Her clawed hands raked across his snout and she squirmed and struggled to get out underneath him.

Ratigan reared up and clutched the side of his face in pain. He looked at his bloodstained white glove, turning to growl at Elizabeth.

"You bitch…" He snarled.

"I'm a rat, what'd you'd expect a sweet innocent mouse?" she smacked him on the other side of the face and freed her legs, kicking and flopping to the carpet.

Ratigan snarled and stood up, watching her crawl away and get to her feet.

"You can fight all you want, Canary…but remember, you'll never win!" He stamped his feet as she stood ready to fight.

"I'll fight to the end! And my name is Elizabeth, not Canary you ass!" She hissed and flexed her talons like a wild bird.

"Enough! I will have none of your nonsense tonight!" He growled and swung his fist at her.

He punched her in the jaw, but she countered by slashing at his arm. He attempted to grapple her for whatever evil reason he planned to do to her, but she dodged and sustained his claws and fists. She kicked as she ran. He followed and tried to bite her. She threw bottle at him and missed. He ripped half her sock off. He was snarling. She was screaming and gasping.

It was almost a half an hour when she was at the other side of the room, and Ratigan was leaning against his wooden desk.

She was panting, cut and determined.

Ratigan seemed unaffected by her fighting.

"I thought you were so weak, my little bird." He smiled.

"I…am not…weak…" Elizabeth panted.

"Yes you are. You need some rest, after all we've been fighting for nearly a half hour…" Ratigan gleamed dangerously. His hand rested on the hilt of the riding crop.

"Rest? I'll never rest until you're dead! Especially if you're suggesting I rest in a bed!" She hissed defiantly.

"You are wily and clever to resist my claws and teeth…" Ratigan began. "But let us see how you fare with a whip!" He whipped out the riding crop with expert ease.

_Anette warned me about that whip! _Elizabeth nervously gulped. That worn whip was what gave Anette those scars…how he had ripped her blouse off and pinned her down and whipped her…

"AHH!!" Elizabeth cried as the riding crop smacked at her puffy sleeve with lightning speed.

She watched as she backed against the wall the red mark…and her sleeve was now shreds exposing her entire right shoulder.

This was extremely perverted and humiliating in 1897 London.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" She yelled.

"You can be so naïve…" He purred, handling the whip with some strange amount of care.

"Naïve about what? Whipping my clothes off?"

He responded by smacking her bottom with the whip.

"YEOOOWW!"

Her tail twitched as she screamed, quickly turning around in fright and pain to run clutching her whipped bottom.

"Oh how I love these games…" Said Ratigan as he gave chase.

She was soon running in circles around the room which Ratigan whipping at her. The switch at the end of the crop snapped at her sleeves, her tail, shoulders, back, ear, arm, leg…both sleeves were now ribbons and her dress was more tattered along with a fresh batch of cuts and smacks on her back.

Panic. Her mind screamed panic.

Then she ran into the bed.

With safety in mind she dove under the green covers, and with a loud WHUMP she was a large shivering lump of green on the bed. Her tail was sticking out as she whimpered from the pain stinging her body and hoping he wouldn't whip her under the blankets.

"Hehheh…and now for the real tour de force…" She heard Ratigan chuckle behind her.

She heard sounds of clothing and falling cloth behind her. He was doing something…

_I hope he doesn't whip me anymore! Maybe if I beg…_Elizabeth's bluffing ferocity from the past hour was worn out. She was really tired, beaten, hurting and hoping he would not kill her.

She lifted the blankets away from her head, turning around to face him.

"M-Mr. R-Rati…" she started…but ended with a "MR. RATIGAN!!"

Ratigan was standing without vest, suit, cape, shirt, and clutched the cravat he pulled off from around his neck. He stood naked save for his black pants.

"My dear, why so pale?" He purred.

Elizabeth could have screamed. He had large strong muscles, fine fur over his chest with a hairy back and long sharp claws on his hands, with a disgusting amount of hair in his armpits.

It was obvious why she was pale. She had never seen him without clothing on. She had never seen a half naked mouse or rat or anything in her entire life.

She blushed with embarrassment then turned green with nausea.

"Ewwww…" She moaned and shut her eyes from the dreadful sight standing at the end of the bed.

"Virgins…" He muttered.

"So what if I am a virgin?" She hissed and was becoming angry. "You should NEVER EVER take your shirt off in front of a lady!"

"So you've never…" He asked with mischievous eyebrows.

"Uh, no." Elizabeth uttered. She instantly regretted it, and watched as Ratigan giggled with glee and clapped excitedly.

"It is rather unfortunate that you are right where I want you." His eyes locked on to her chest like a homing beacon, staring obviously.

She was puzzled for several seconds as she tried to figure out why he stripped, why he had almost completely whipped her dress off that was already exposing the top of her bodice and slip, and why he maneuvered her to sit on the bed defenseless and…

_OH SHIT. _She screamed silently.

"You mean…you want…to…h-have…" She whispered. Her past emotions of astonishment, anger and puzzlement were now turning into fear. She hoped she wouldn't have to say the magic word.

"Yes." He smirked fiendishly. His lips curled into lusting smile with drool escaping his lips.

"Oh." Was all she could say at the moment.

"Well Ratigan…I would think that um, normally I'd like to wait till I was married and all…you know? Before we…do something completely revolting together like…that…" She was starting to sweat hoping he wouldn't press the sexual idea further.

"Marriage? Marriage is for snooty stuck-up rich folks! Why marry when we can be passionate lovers? But you don't want to love me at all…" He looked up at the ceiling scratching his head, pretending to think. "Instead, how about you are my unruly mistress and I'll be the master! See, we can have 'fun' after all!"

"What about my say?" Elizabeth wisely started backing up as he moved closer.

"Say? You silly girl…there is no say! Because I'm the master!" hissing, he posed and flexed his muscles. "Besides, being my mistress has many advantages…you'd eat well, sleep well, wear fine clothing, pamper the luscious sexy body of mine every night…"

"I'm NOT going to be your mistress you PIG!" With that she shoved her arm out and gave him the finger right in his grimy ungrateful face.

He snarled, grabbing her wrist and arm…and then began kissing the dainty trembling hand.

"My lady…" He said in between the smooches.

Elizabeth was disgusted, feeling his dirty lips slobbering on her hand. She tried struggling and squirming to get her arm and hand out of his grip but it was useless, and he began kissing even more up her arm.

"Let go of my hand." She firmly stated, not liking how close his lips were to her bare shoulders.

"Fine! Now to other things…" He purred, liking how she wasn't at least scratching and clawing his face off.

So he decided to put his legs to use.

Of course he let her hand go, along with the other that was about to grab her breast. He did so because he needed to pounce unto her!

"EEEK!" she screamed as she saw the large furry Ratigan leap up and into the air, falling on top of her.

The bed shook and creaked as Elizabeth tried to regain her senses from the collision.

Ratigan was sitting on her, hands caging her in and planted firmly to the mattress. His legs held hers close together as her tail squirmed and she tried to sit up.

She managed to partially, growling at the happy evil face in front of hers. He chuckled and his teeth definitely looked extra sharp up close. She detected the pungent cologne on him, had a close up of his big red nose and unshaved face, his muscles and…the strangely comforting feeling of his warm furry body against her…warm…furry…strong…holding her…

Suddenly that fantasy was banished from her mind for the moment as he locked lips with hers.

It was a very, very wet and disgusting feeling. They devoured hers, large and thick and just there, keeping her in shock.

She felt him inhale and breathe his nose against her snout, his lips moving and her squeaks as she tasted cigarettes and alcohol on his breath. She felt his cold hands pull her head up for him to kiss deeper, hugging her close to his body as he pried her lips open.

_Sweet as honey…_he purred as he relished the taste of her mouth. She squealed and squirmed, bucking and trying to stop this strange revolting madness that had come over him. He, Ratigan, kissing her? Unheard of! Disgusting! An evil and wretched thing to do to a poor young lady, trapped and blushing and falling under seduction…

She wasn't struggling for long. Her body was pinned down, her thrashing hardly doing anything, her claws only ripping at fury arms and her head grasped hard. There were few pauses to breathe as he groaned and continued kissing in his own vile way. His eyes were closed in ecstasy as he battled her tongue and felt her mouth. He felt her tremble and give in, slowly, moaning in her throat as she felt pleasure and new sensations flood her head.

That is, till his hands made it to her rump.

Immediately she started spazzing and screaming as he squeezed. The thoughts of how wonderful kissing was had turned into the nightmare of groping and force. Men had indeed patted her rump…but not Ratigan, and especially not both of her cheeks being laboriously squeezed and handled in such a manner.

Any feeling of him being nice and romantic was banished. He had a look of wicked insane greed.

"Did I touch you somewhere?" He mused aloud at her. Elizabeth replied with another squeal and bucking, bucking and bucking trying to get this monster off her!

"UNHAND MY RUMP!" She cried. Tears started coming again. She finally managed to move her legs out from under him…and instead he moved them around his waist.

He paused and actually did unhand her rump.

But that was only to pin her flailing arms down and stare right into her face.

She was breathless, gasping, her chest was heaving with each breath, her dress finally managed to go under the curves of her breasts from her struggles exposing the ruffled small cups of her torso corset-bodice. She was flushed with excitement. Her body had never been exposed to that much sensation…however cruel it was.

She closed her eyes. She was exhausted. The will power was drained. She couldn't possibly get him off her! What was she supposed to do? He wanted her…he wanted to rape her, do anything he pleased. She was stronger and better than a mouse and still she wasn't strong enough to finally outwit him. She just wanted to find a new home and this was the terrible price she paid.

_Is this the end? I've fought so hard…_she sniffled as she thought this. Ratigan was now purring, purring deceptively sweet. He knew she had given up. He knew her arms were trembling from fear and lacking any strength to strike. He knew that she would soon go back to her usual self and panic. She had already fallen limp and closed her eyes, her neck exposed as she began sobbing.

"So beautiful…so warm…my Canary…" His claws stroked the fur down from her neck to her cleavage. The golden-yellow fur was light and soft, like velvet under the palms of his scaled hands. He could hardly wait to see the rest of her fur…seeing her naked underneath him…

She shivered as his fingers trailed down again into her cleavage, slowly, pressuring and petting her…making her only a little bit calmer. His hands over her heart made it flutter. His strokes over her shoulders made her body feel warm. Her body tingled as her traced her jaw and cheek with those delicate, deadly fingers.

Soon his lips made their way to her neck, kissing her lightly. He continued his seductive purring as he licked her innocent ear, kissing feathery light her tears away. Her eyes were open as her breath hitched in her throat from the nibbles on her neck. Ratigan started getting rough.

_I'll make her sing…I'll see…I'll hear…_He grinned at the thought. He was aching inside to feel her…to see her…she was so pitiful and yet so enchanting. Beautiful. The most beautiful rat in all of London! So sing she must. How can she if he was sweet and endearing in their passions? No, she must know her place!

He growled, excited and aroused. His teeth bit on her neck, tasting blood. She yelped softly and moaned, truly moaning as he continued biting and kissing. His lips played across her chest, his hands felt her ribs and belly through the layers of fabric and he was praying that this was not a dream, that he really was at least holding the one woman he knew he could love…if he wanted to.

"I want you by my side darling…I want your love…" He breathed in her ear. She shifted and moaned again as he softly nuzzled her wet cheeks.

"I d-don't want you…I d-don't…" She resisted the urge to moan again…oblivious he was already unbuttoning her dress.

"You will…no matter what you will…" He grinned and bit again, harder. Her back arched and he felt her press her lower body against him, feeling her grinding herself against him. She was all wet and ready for him.

She soon made a discovery that indeed, if she did grind her hips against his body it relieved her of some strange hot pleasure burning in her core. Again he bit, this time on her shoulder. Again, she whimpered and arched up. Her womanhood, unused and burning met his pants, twisting and squirming only slightly from his teeth nipping at her shoulders. She gasped as she felt something hard that wasn't there before in his pants…

"I…I…ooh…oh…" she moaned louder as he traced his hand under her breasts, ripping and making her little blue dress into shreds. Afraid, she watched his claws pull everything off…save for her bloomers and bodice.

Ratigan stared down at her. Her ruffled bodice hid her plump breasts, her corset covering her torso and the bloomers painfully hiding the true contours of her hips.

He licked his lips as his fingers began untying the strings holding her bodice together.

"Please don't. Please don't d-do this…" Curling up into a ball she covered herself with her hands. She was filled with shame, terrible shame at this brute panting and trying to fully expose her. Anette was right; this was truly a place of sin. Of rape and murder, of blood and terror.

Her body unwillingly ached for release. She never thought that she would ever feel this way. It was all strange and intoxicating. Someone raping her was the greatest fear she had. She was working or a pimp and drinking rat and sooner or later she would be in this situation.

If only she was back at the orphanage safe from this cruel world.

His face was serious and evil. His eyes were frightening, making her cringe when she looked at him. She couldn't look anymore. His eyes…they were piercing and fiery, flaming with want and hunger.

Merciless. He had her; he was so close to getting what he wanted. No plea from a frightened woman would stop him. It only made him stronger.

He pinned her back down easily. Moving her arms away from her sides, he watched her just lay limp completely devoid of anything but the emotions of grief and fear.

She felt so venerable just laying there under the cage of his body and thick arms, as if she was going to be devoured. His teeth gleamed in the light of the single lamp on the bed stand. His eyes moved up and down to see the sight before him. A woman…just older than a child she was. Young and fresh and terrified. Just how he always wanted.

He turned to the lamp and slowly dimmed the light. Elizabeth watched in terror as the light dimmed and the moonlight lit the room and place with shadows. There was light enough to brightly see everything that was going on.

Shadows. Darkness. Torment. Hidden hands squeezing and ripping. Moans and whimpers. The snap of strings as they were ripped and torn. A kiss planted on an almost bare chest. A body gasping and clinging to strong arms.

A corset ripped open and thrown off to the side. A woman crying out, passing out in a faint…her limp tail entwining with another's as she breathed and recovered from shock, feeling so cold.

"You're all mine…" He breathed at her chest.

Moaning, she trembled and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Good bird…" He cooed in her cleavage.

Again she moaned. She let out a final sob.

"Sweet bird…" His tongue traveled the forbidden curves of her womanly breast.

The Canary gasped and grappled his head. Her claws dug into his scalp as his teeth made contact…as his hand traveled between her thighs…

"That's my bird…good…yes…yes…" He groaned in between his tasting and rubbing.

_The secret…_he thought in his head, _to make a good bird…is to pleasure the bird._

**A/N: To all youngsters who think Ratigan is just an evil devious villain: Sorry to expose you to this strange other side of a lovable Disney wholesome villain! But I'm to perverted for my own good…**

**To the fangirls who think Ratigan is an evil sexy lusting bastard villain: Hope you've enjoyed! **

**To Vincent Price's ghost: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IT'S JUST A FANFIC!! No…no, what are you doing with that knife? Uh…uh…RUN!!**

**Shoys. **


	15. The Rat's File

**A/N: A long awaited chapter. I was gone for two weeks at a music camp so I was unable to write till now. Enjoy Basil-ific stuffe!**

Basil of baker Street lay fainted on the floor. Dawson had immediately gotten to his feet and rushed over to his friend's side. Basil's eyelids twitched.

"He's rousing!" Dawson said. He was worried, for he never knew his strong-nerved friend could ever faint. Dawson almost did too, for he thought Professor Ratigan was dead!

Lauren was not amused. Clearly, she didn't know what his past was.

Basil immediately sat up with a start, his eyes wide as he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to his desk. Mumbling words under his breath he started throwing papers and trinkets out of the drawer and pulled out a file.

"Here! Professor Vincent Ratigan!" He slammed the file down on the desk. It was thick and dusty and he flipped and flipped through the assorted papers, photographs and other information.

"Why do you have a big file on him? He can't be that much of a criminal!" Lauren yelled.

Basil looked up and glared at her.

"Come here and let me tell you the real story on The Professor." Basil hissed.

Lauren, not liking the seriousness in his eyes and wanting to know what ye fainted slowly came over to look at the file with him.

"Professor Ratigan was a once a friend of mine. We were both studying chemistry and sciences at the University. He was the son of a rat involved with the mafia, his mother a drunken pampered woman. They were not very rich but had enough for him to survive a normal childhood in the sewers. He worked hard to get enough to go to the university. First…he had wanted to do good and help clean up the large amount of crimes by becoming a smart, knowledgeable man. He wanted to be rich and he wanted to a life of poshness since he spent a dreary life watching all the other rats grow up into greedy rapacious men."

"Then, he met me at the university. We soon became friends for the first year there. I was hoping to be a scientist in chemistry, but over time I knew I wanted to be a philosopher and detective. I had plans to start work as a private one to support my needs. I wanted to do all sort of things…things that we are not discussing because they would bore you to death." Basil paused before continuing.

"I did not care at first if he was a smart rat in the university. He was gifted with manners and charm, a superb mathematician and an inventor, tinkering with all sorts of things in his dorm room. But, over time he became greedy…crafty…vile…and soon we were rivals."

"He took upon himself to study philosophy and other books like I did, but read them differently. I knew then that he would be up to no good. For years and years he went by, drinking and smoking and plotting and finally…when we had graduated, he became the Professor Ratigan we knew for several decades."

"He is a crook, a foul evil being. He stole priceless valuables, ransomed innocent, robbed banks, blackmailed, destroyed lives and almost setting our country at war three times! I was the only one managing to stop him. He hates me; he hates me deep down to his very bones. He could have become a true teacher at the university like he had planned but his mind was fouled with greed and evil. He is twisted and I fear even more since I had defeated him. You must have known about the Case of the diamond Jubilee, correct?"

"Oh yes! Where a rat gang leader named…Ratigan…attempted to become ruler of England…" As Lauren said this she had for the first time pieced together the Ratigan she knew and the Ratigan of the past.

"Indeed, for many years I had been operating secretly, knowing fully well that Ratigan was behind more than a third of all the crimes in London. He was so powerful that hardly anyone knew that all those robbery, the Big Ben Caper, ransoms, blackmailings, murders, assassinations, abusement and smuggling were all cleverly organized by one rat!" Basil jumped up in exuberance and pointed to the gleaming dusty portrait of the rat himself. "Not even Lestrade knew till last year that all those crimes were perpetrated by Ratigan's secret crime ring. It's details are still too secret to tell you, only know that all the criminal lords and hitmen are now either in jail or on the sides of the new England criminal masterminds. They are all still competing with each other, since Professor Ratigan was their overlord, and now is obviously in hiding pretending to be dead. It has been I, Dawson, and the police's job to round them up!"

He banged his fists on the desk, very moved and also excited he could tell this to some strangers in his home. Lauren fidgeted.

"Ratigan…I can't believe it is him…and that he is now operating a saloon!" Shock riddled her face. Anette curled up tighter.

"As always he has used cloaks of deception." Basil sat down to puff on his pipe. "He is truly the greatest criminal mind. None of the adversaries of today are as evil, calculating, devious, and intelligent as he is. None. Yet here he is apparently running a seedy saloon, inn and brothel…" His eyes strayed to the ceiling in deep thought. "But why? Why would he stoop so low to live there? What does he do anyways?"

"I can tell you." Anette whispered. Moving the blanket away she faced the serious Basil. "He does many secret things in his private office. He smokes and drinks sometimes too much. He wears his suit, cape and cravat, with a few holes in them and dirty shoes. He never shaves. His teeth are yellow, his hair greasy, his cape tattered but he still parades like a gentleman. One of his ears is nicked. He is a terrible man, drinking away and lamenting in the corner of the room eyeing pretty women. He collects them for some reason I do not know but…I know what he does with them, and what he almost did to me. He seems to be crazy…he is very violent at times and wild. He…is scary…and terrifying, and demands constant respect for his lowly position. He has created a web of despair and servitude. The law is to only commit sin. Money, sex, drugs and drink, smoke and haze and terror from cane and whip. That is what he has created. A gathering ground for the organization of sin. Why for…I do not know."

Basil leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His fingers massaged his temples as he thought hard and analyzed the information.

The next minute was spent with Dawson coughing and twiddling his thumbs, Anette sitting trying to stay warm, Lauren pacing the floor trying to make sense of the situation, Thomas adjusting his collar and the ticking of the clock.

"Dawson…what we have here is definitely something devious. Ratigan is in hiding…he is amassing money using a booze, sleeping quarters, dancing entertainment, vaudeville and prostitution. Now…why? Obliviously his money and abode has been taken over. He's starting anew in disarray. He's depressed and moping with the low-life he has always tried to avoid. He uses distractions to help himself…drinking, smoking, women and bossing around his employees. I'm sure he's planning something. Robbery? Kidnapping? Which ever it is, it must be something that will get him to power in the criminal world again…He's after something special, whether an object or a position. Most definitely it is involving the bar…" Basil began musing aloud. Dawson, always interested and always the journalist started jotting it down in his notebook.

"Us? What could Ratigan need from us?" Lauren said. Already she was scared. Especially for her friend. She never knew that they were with the former greatest criminal mind!

Basil peered over the desk, snatched his violin and jumped over, perched on top of the arm chair where Thomas was sitting and started playing a fast upbeat dissonant chordal music.

"Basil! Are you in one of those dreadful moods again?" holding his face in his hands Dawson sighed. He usually did this every time Basil would leap up and play his fiddle.

Basil didn't answer and just kept on playing melodious screeching.

"Oh God…Ratigan couldn't have been THAT bad…" Lauren sighed and plugged her ears.

"Hah! Dawson, hand her that thick file…" Basil droned and resumed screeching the instrument louder.

Dawson sighed again and handed her the thick file. Lauren quickly started to browse through the prints and parchment…glancing through…and eventually slowing down in disbelief.

8 bank robberies, 78 jewels stolen and only half recovered and 67 blackmailings operated by him. 62 men, 32 women, 2 children murdered and one horrific case of a young lad being drowned personally by him. A few nobles, their children and some rich people kidnapped and ransomed, a few of them killed. 15 assassinations. Barge upon barges of smuggled goods. Attempting to blow up the Big Ben clock. Humiliating the entire island. Attempted murder of the queen. Bribery. Arson. Torturing innocents. Only 4 accounts of molestation to minors. 3 accounts on poisoning. And his death, falling from the great clock into the Thames.

Lauren couldn't look anymore. Photos and sketches of victims and crimes scenes, the fingerprints, the papers and pieces of paper evidence… Blood samples…the names of dead royalty, of priceless jewels, of pictures of victims and the dead, the destroyed buildings and lives destroyed too with them…

"See my dear?" Basil said as he set down his violin.

"This…t-this…he…" Shaking, she set the file down and pushed it aside, hoping to never see any more pictures of Ratigan and dead people in that file.

Basil strode over to Lauren, holding her trembling hand.

"I don't know what he is doing now to you and your friend…I know you are afraid. I am too. I never expected him to be back but…" He kneeled down to face her. "Whatever happens, be strong."

She sniffled, seeing the detective in a completely different light.

"I will alert the police of his newest crimes!" Thomas sat up and declared.

"Don't! We must keep things undercover till the time is right." Basil hissed. "Otherwise the world will be in a worse panic to his advantage. I'm sure of it. Now my dears…what crimes has he committed since his fall?"

Lauren and Anette gulped.

"Things more atrocious than he has ever done before. There are many women, including myself, who have fallen to him, directly and indirectly to violation." Anette's voice was a whisper.

"My friend…she might…she might be…be…"

"Shh my dear…" Dawson went over and held her hand. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll get him tomorrow…she'll be okay…"

Basil stiffened as he realized what Ratigan had been doing for his criminal pleasures.

Sighing he moved back to his seat and sat down, banging his head on the desk and moaning.

"Oh Ratigan….what have you done to yourself? To be so low…"

**A/N: Oh dear…what HAS Ratigan been doing to himself? Drowning his sorrows in wine, smoke and women…tsk tsk. **

**Shoys. **


	16. Moonlight

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Well…be prepared for Emo Ratigan right after having…it…with Elizabeth…**

The shadows were silent to mourn her disparity.

The kerosene lamp had been turned off leaving the bedroom dark as night. All the light was from the full moon peaking out from the dispersed rain clouds. It left its square light from the window pane over the bed and the two forms, outlined with pale light and dark night.

He puffed his cigarette, breathing a little fast from what had happened only a minute or so ago. Otherwise he was relaxed and smoking in bed as usual late in the night.

This time he wasn't alone tonight.

His beady eyes, perpetually yellow looked down at her. She was still breathless. She seemed hypnotized and dazed, just staring at the dark cracked ceiling. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide as she calmed and her pain was beginning to numb inside for much needed sleep.

_I…no…it can't have…but…oh God…please…_her mind cried. Her body was hot and her fur matted with sweat. The terrible feeling in her stomach felt like a release and a dread at the same time. She felt like she needed to go drown herself and feel helpless as she quietly died.

She felt like she had died a horrible death and was given only a resurrection back to the world in aching pain.

All her tears were shed. Her eyes couldn't cry. They already did when the world had ended. In fact, the world seemed to turn into something else. Something harsher and terrifying, something that no innocent child could survive in.

She was no innocent anymore. She had seen too much. She had felt too much. Touched and tainted, stolen by the demon of that new world.

Unwittingly or on purpose, that rat that was lounging and looking her over besides her had dragged her into a new hell.

Her tired hands and arms wrapped the pale sheet around her body. She winced, feeling his bites on her body sting. Her legs were slippery, a disgusting feeling. She cringed again and shivered, reliving a few moments of sex. Her body was pleasured for a few seconds as the memory of his first thrust had just played in her mind.

Whimpering softly she turned her head towards his.

She didn't know if she should try to get out of bed or not…but looking at him watching her told her that she must stay in this bed until he himself said so. I said nothing to give her permission. So she lay looking at her rapist.

Ratigan inhaled and looked out the window at the moon light. No words had been exchanged for 5 minutes after their last orgasm. It had been painfully silent.

Normally, he would have been chuckling hideously and grabbed her, holding her naked body and letting her sleep for a few hours before he would have her again and again. Normally he would be smiling devilishly, scaring the wits out of his violated prey. Normally, he would have been cackling and groaning dirty words as he rode her.

But for some reason he didn't do that. He felt…that she was something special. Something that he shouldn't hurt.

Too late.

He stared. He saw her pain and loneliness in her eyes. He saw wild screaming lovemaking; he saw fear and terror because of what he did. He saw in his imagination her face in terrible rapture as he forced her to give him everything several times. He saw his reflection when he had laughed and then fell with her…inside her…

He blinked.

_That really did happen 5 minutes ago…_He said in his head. His voice sounded pained.

_Why do I feel guilty?_

He sighed and put out the cigarette. Instead of triumph and happiness he felt from raping someone like he usually did this time darkness was in his soul.

He felt utterly terrible, dirty, low and sick.

Her face looked so tragic. Her ears were bleeding from his bites. Her eyes…her eyes were hollow and shocked. She looked at him and curled her arms up tighter around herself even more. Her tail was limp in the sheets around her still shaking legs. She looked pitiful and cold. She looked like she was just raped.

He remember being on her. He remember touching, delving…he remember being in her her. Her thighs trembling around him as he felt wet warmth…

Sickened again. He bit his lips and looked to the locked door across the room. Now he couldn't bear to see her!

_This can't be happening! _He thought. He always did this…always…he was cruel, evil and perverted.

Yet he loved her.

"Hah…" He laughed softly at the darkness. _I don't love anyone! She's just a pretty thing…that I can have without guilt!_

_And why the hell do I feel guilty because of this?_

He sat almost upright on his elbows for a minute. He was thinking hard trying to convince himself that what he did was not wrong, and he could do as he like to people, and that he did not need to apologize to her and let her go free and let himself be arrested.

_AM I INSANE!? _He growled in his head. He quickly rolled over to face the window, leaving the trembling Elizabeth lay still and being crying silently.

Something was nagging in his head for the first time since he was just a young man. Something that had been aching to find a reason to complain about.

_Understanding? Good things? I do not need them. Just SHUT UP and deal with her tomorrow! _

He tried to. He couldn't take it. The urge to express his unhappiness after making love to her was getting stronger.

He turned to his side, facing her. She turned her head to meet his. There were the tears again.

_Her damn eyes…dammit! _He felt weak, and his face seemed to melt into sorrow.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered.

She blinked, sniffling her nose.

"I…I just…I…w-wanted to say…I'm…"

Before he could finish, he gritted his teeth and turned away violently to the other side.

_What am I SAYING? Was I just about to apologize? _He said in his mind. How could he? He was her master! He could fuck her as he pleased! He OWNED her, and she would be his! Forever! And then…

_Then…what?_

He had almost forgotten his plans for the future. He was going to take over London. She was just on the side, someone to torture while Basil was gone. She was part of the collection of woman he loved…that he slowly killed himself on.

Now at least he was beginning to realize how sad he had become.

He didn't care if she would crawl away under a sofa for the night.

_She hates me now…_

And then a warm, gentle hand wrapped around his back, clinging to his fur.

He paused his breathing, feeling her curl up to his back. Her warm female body was comforting his thoughts as he felt her shiver and cling to him…

She didn't know really why she would do this. She felt cold and wet. And she knew what he wanted to say. She as truly glad that she was still sane after this. Everything was new to her…

He could have cried. No one had really done this before. Someone delicate and afraid was…there…breathing softly at the nape of his neck.

"You don't need to do this…" He murmured.

Her body snuggled closer. He looked back at her, looking into her pleading eyes.

Biting his lip again, her turned around and gently, slowly wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened and started to back away. Her eyes again filled with even more fear as his hands were going around her.

He paused, not really wanting to force her against his body though he was just itching to take her again.

Slowly, she moved and reached for him. Soon her body was fitted against his chest, his arms limp.

Cringing as sympathy overtook him, he curled up and almost broke out into a sob as he hugged her close. His hand pawed her hair, tucking her crying face under his chin. Her scent…it was tainted by his. Her body felt delicate. Her tail wrapped around his, shaking and constricting. And her sweet fingers…gripping his chest, cringing in the darkness of his encircled arms.

_What have I done?_ He thought. He didn't care that she was naked. He didn't care how easy it was to suddenly grab her breast. He only cared about falling asleep and her waking up with him.

He especially cared about how she would be since this great tragedy occurred.

He only hoped that he could shut these feelings away…and return to his old, cruel, lustful self.

_I am evil. I want her. And I can have her. And nothing, not even her face can stop me…_

_But why do I feel it's wrong?_

**A/N: Time for a straightjacket Professor! **

**Shoys. **


	17. Quiet for Now

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Busy life, writing other things, and hardly any time at all. I'll be gone on Monday till…next Sunday or something. Grandparents. Lots of writing time! **

"I'm really free, aren't I?" Anette spoke.

"Why certainly madam. He shall be arrested promptly tomorrow!" Thomas cheerfully stated. However, he himself had his doubts. Professor Ratigan himself was responsible for this entire trauma he had given for these two women, not only his horrendous vile past crimes.

He watched her turn on the bed. She was comfortable in the fine blankets, not something she had a chance to sleep in at the bar. Straying his eyes a bit too long on her figure, he shook his head like any good police officer should and turned to the door, not needed in Basil's spare bedroom any longer. He had a watch to keep outside in case he knew that the escapees were here.

"Well Thomas…good night…" She called as he closed the door.

He gave a sigh of relief when he walked down the hallway. He was so intrigued…yet scared by this woman! She looked like she needed love and help, but yet when she looked at him with those needy eyes her body language frightened him away. She was a loose woman, someone his league stayed away from. Someone a respectable gentleman would not wish to settle down with.

The young girl, Lauren was in the other room tossing and turning. Her friend was in danger and probably suffering already. But he could do nothing about it. He followed Basil's orders, and they were dealing with someone of the up-most intelligence and deviousness. And this year, they were certain his behavior had gotten worse.

_To hurt a girl like that…to try to even force a woman into that form of slavery was only for savages! _He thought. _It all must be stopped…and I wish to see him hanged, by Jove!_

"So uptight Thomas?"

He turned to see Basil in his robe again, smoking from his pipe. He was leaning against the door to his room, watching with alert eyes the worried constable.

"Yes! To believe Ratigan's back and he's…done to these women, and why he's doing it is just…just…" Thomas seethed.

"Cruel?"

"Yes! Everything! It seems impossible how evil he is." He hung his head, feeling defeated already.

"The modern world is much different than that of the tales of your native homeland, Thomas." Basil went and patted his shoulder. "The world has changed. All the rules in his mind have been broken, and so our world will have to break the rules too for the next years and decades to come. Thomas…promise me, that you'll be strong." Basil leaned into his face, seriousness in his eyes.

Thomas stared back, nodding slowly and not exactly getting what he meant.

Basil turned, and was stiffly walking away.

"Soon we will be in the 20th century, Thomas. And I fear the world will then be something what we used to call, 'ugly'."

He paused and slowly opened Lauren's door quietly. He held the pipe tightly with his teeth, looking in at her sleeping soundly.

"The poor dear…" He murmured, and sighed. Thomas watched as Basil turned on his heels and started walking away.

_It truly is sad, how she was exposed to the horrors of the underworld. _Thomas thought.

_And horrible it is for Anette to live through that hell already. _He immediately felt grim and depressed at the thought of her going through those terrible ordeals. And Ratigan was the cause of all this. An evil, vile sewer rat!

_I'll make her happy. She'll be a good woman with a home, education, a husband…_

_Husband? Who would marry her?_

He paused, and her face came to his mind. Those green eyes, those lips, her long hair and her beautiful ears…

His heart fluttered for some reason he couldn't quiet place.

Maybe he did love her. Maybe it was a passing fancy. But he was going to protect her and put this man and his associates to jail if it was the last thing he'll do!

**A/N: DOWN TO BUSINESS AT LAST! W00t! **

**Shoys. **


	18. Just like Last Night

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Back from my trip to my grandparents…drove the car…scary…wrote two chapters for you guys!**

**Warning: Sexual stuff…which if you go out of context is completely out of place for a normal DISNEY fanfic which this is a fanfic of a DISNEY movie even though the film isn't as clean as modern DISNEY films are but…**

A pleasant morning. Happy and bright. The sparrows outside were chirping, the sound of happy mice children playing hopscotch in the alleys…all seemed well.

Not at the inn.

There was someone humming in the bathroom as Elizabeth slept. She didn't know who it was, mainly because she was exhausted and sleeping soundly.

Professor Ratigan was shaving, humming a drinking song. He had just taken a shower, wrapped in a large beige towel that was once white. In front of his cracked mirror he used a razor, once again doing a not-so-close shave of his lovely visage.

But try as he might with the happy song, he couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

Once he was done, he leaned in to the mirror.

His eyes were beady, bags under them. His hair still had to be greased. His ear was nicked. He had some scars on his body.

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

_If only I could get out of this dump. _He thought. _If only I had my home back, my jewels, my fine clothes and that fountain of wine…_

But he didn't. He was stuck here drinking his life away.

He remembered what happened last night. However, he did not like how he had become weak and started thinking about it…

_I'm MEAN! _He thought as he brought his fist down on the sink in anger. _I don't feel any remorse from that!_

Sighing, he settled down and started to think about Elizabeth.

She was his. She was his personal pet, his little ray of sunshine. His little bed warmer, his whore. The most beautiful young rat in all of London, of the world!

And hopefully that idiot Mickey and his thugs had captured the other two!

Now he felt better!

Smiling evilly, he waltzed into the bedroom and to his beat up wardrobe, pulling out clean clothing for himself. He watched his dear Elizabeth stir as he dressed, and just as he finished buttoning his vest she sat up, yawning and…well, naked.

"Sleep well?" he purred. Her eyes widened as she looked down. Blushing, she pulled up the sheets around her exposed front.

"What happened? Why am I naked? Why am I HERE!? Why…why…oh…"

He watched her as she remembered. Everything. Every little detail. He could tell as she shrunk back and started shaking.

He laughed at his naïve young woman and threw her one of Kitty's blue robes. Then he put on his jacket and cape.

She stared at him. This fiend, this rat had raped her! She had struggled but lost, and now she was a harlot!

Weeping, she pulled the robe around her and started crying. She was too young to be exposed to this. Too young to feel herself become a woman, to be turned into this slave to an evil rat.

She saw him ignore her crying as there was a knock on the door.

Ratigan opened it, fully dressed and slick as if nothing had happened last night…save for the gleam in his eye.

"Goooooood morning Professor!" Mickey laughed, holding a tray of wine and breakfast for two.

"Morning Mickey." Ratigan said smirked, letting Mickey come in, setting the food on the table and smiling as usual.

"So Professor…how was it?" He whispered as Elizabeth wiped her eyes and put on the robe.

"Let me put it this way…everything was perfect." He leaned in and quietly chuckled in Mickey's ear. Mickey smirked and snickered, his mustache twitching to his wild imagination.

Elizabeth scowled as they whispered. And the food looked tempting…cheese, bacon, eggs, toast…

"Tell me more professor!" Mickey giggled.

Ratigan sighed. "What happens in bed stays in bed Mickey." He turned to sit down and start shoveling the mountain of eggs into his mouth.

Elizabeth nibbled the bacon. She looked away, not wanting to look at his face as he sloppily ate.

_Disgusting…filthy…and I'm unclean too…because of that fat, ugly dirty bastard! _She thought. And even then she was in pain. Sore, stretched, and she really did not want to move or even walk. What she wanted was just a bath. A nice, hot, bath to wash his sweat and stink off.

The bastard in question was done eating and dabbed his messy face off with a handkerchief.

"Eat my love. You have a big day today…and the next…and of course tonight!" He laughed, leaning over the table on his elbow. Elizabeth squeaked and backed away, not interested in eating anymore.

She did not like him. She hated him. Now that his face was in hers she was realizing WHO he was.

And now she was scared.

"C-c-can I take a b-bath?" Elizabeth whimpered.

He gave a toothy grin.

"Of course you can dear." He pointed to the bathroom. "Need any help…scrubbing?"

She wished she had the nerve to smack him. But she wasn't strong enough.

"No." She whimpered.

Smiling again he got up and went to her side, but she had already sprang from her chair and ran into the bathroom, crying again as she ran and tried to lock the door.

Ratigan stopped her. She was in the bathroom with him in the door.

"Should I leave sir?" Mickey chuckled.

"No not at all…I'll be with you in a moment." Ratigan smirked as he closed the bathroom door. "Don't' be long Elizabeth…"

He watched her whimper again.

_Those beautiful ears…that tail…that bosom about to spill out her robe…Oh how I wish I hadn't taken a bath yet…_

Laughing as he closed the door, he turned towards Mickey.

"Well? DID YOU GET THE OTHER GIRLS!?" He snarled.

Mickey was taken aback by his sudden burst of violence. And he dreaded telling him the truth.

"W-well you see…t-they went on B-B-Baker Street a-and…"

"WHAT!?" Ratigan grabbed Mickey by the scruff of his neck and thrust him to the wall. "Did they go to BASIL?"

He gulped and started to break out in a sweat. Ratigan's egg and smoking breath fanned across his face.

"…yes…"

Ratigan punched him soundly.

"DOUBLE TIME! Get the men together! Guard everything! I'll set up a plan Mickey…he'll try to infiltrate…and then…" Ratigan dropped him to the floor and began pacing back and forth, not thinking about his naked Elizabeth bathing and now thinking about the one man he did not want to actually know he was alive…

Mickey ran out of the room, thinking it wise to leave and get the men together while Ratigan plotted and destroyed his furniture.

While Ratigan was deviously plotting, Elizabeth was relaxing in an extra large tub, taking a break from scrubbing to contemplate her now un-virgin status.

_Who will ever love me now? How will I get out of here? I hope Lauren and Anette are okay…_She thought as she stared at the ceiling. She still felt dirty and felt…lonely. She was alone with a rapist who would keep her on a leash. The feeling of him on her, and naked, and…and being…inside…

That brought her into another hasty fit of hard soap scrubbing as she cried.

_I think I'm going to go insane._ She started scrubbing her tail. _I just hope he's gentleman enough to not rape me again. _Finished, she rinsed off and got out, shaking off the water and grabbed a towel, drying off. She sighed as she brushed her hair with a dirty comb and started to put on her robe.

Just as Ratigan opened the door to hand her a dress.

Elizabeth screamed, pulling her top fully up her arm to fully cover her breasts, quickly tying the ribbon. Ratigan stared, smiling happily at the amount of skin he saw within the 3 seconds she took to quickly robe up her front.

"Here." Ratigan chuckled as he handed her a black dress and accessories. She paled, getting even more afraid as he walked into the bathroom.

She backed up, pinned to the grimy wall as Ratigan stood in front of her. He paused and looked at her, smiling as he put on his white stained gloves. After that, he leaned down into her face.

"Your hickies are bleeding again…" He purred and went to her ear, licking it delicately.

She winced and moved away, letting him lap at the blood. The wound must have reopened in the bath.

She watched him take a wet cloth from the tub and grasped her arm. He pulled her unwillingly into his arms as he dabbed her wounds on her neck…and breathed softly…

Elizabeth didn't even know it but she was relaxed and limp with her eyes closed, letting him lick and pull her bathrobe down. She was so lost…that she moaned in the pleasure as he licked the bites on her breasts…

_My BREASTS!?_ She thought and looked down.

He was quiet at home suckling again, just like last night! Besides, he soon found out, she was completely afraid of him and basically under his power, evidenced by instead of her screaming and clawing his eyes out she was whimpering and crying again, limp and letting him do what he wanted.

"I…I…" She gasped out. _What's wrong with me? I feel…broken…and I can't…stop him!_

"Settle down, settle down…" He purred with a lick. "Perhaps we have time for another round…before Basil gets here tonight…"

"B-Basil?" Elizabeth stammered as Ratigan picked her up and was carrying her off to the bed.

"No one at all! Now just cooperate and everything will be fine…just like last night…" She started breathing faster from the laugh in his voice and herself being laid back down on the bed…like last night…

_Is he…going to…again? _She thought as his mouth and hands made more vicious contact with her breasts again.

NOW she was pretty afraid. NOW she began to panic.

"Not again! No please…please…let me rest, let me go!" she began to buck and cry. _No, get off get off me! _

"So my tigress lives!" He purred and licked his lips. "Time for a prelude before our little celebration tonight…"

His hands just went in between her thighs when he noticed Kitty standing in the open doorway.

She looked angry.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BED HER!" She yelled.

Ratigan frowned. _Not another one of her jealous fits…_

"Darling…" He hissed. "Close…that door…and we'll talk later."

Elizabeth squirmed under him. "K-Kitty…" She whimpered.

"You…you like her more than me, do you huh? Yeah? You prefer a little RAT more than a sexy mouse like me? Hmm? You're bedding RATS now?" She was very flustered and angry.

"Kitty…" Elizabeth watched Ratigan's angry face as he turned and snarled. "I AM a RAT. How OFTEN does the most beautiful and sexiest rat basically WALK INTO YOUR ARMS, basically ASKING to be my FAVORITE? And my WIFE?"

Kitty made a big mistake.

"I…forgot…" She murmured and closed the door, making a run for her room.

Ratigan sighed and turned towards Elizabeth. She was still gasping, exposed, and was about to be violated again.

"She forgot I was a RAT! How could she NOT SEE?" He hissed. Elizabeth gulped and sniffled. Her blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Poor Kitty…" He settled down and stroked her face. "Now she knows you're my favorite…who needs a little bitchy mouse when I can have a frightened rat?"

She became even more frightened as he reached to her legs once again.

"And besides, soon you'll get your friend Lauren back, and that gypsy too…They'll be spending a lot of time in our bed. But don't get jealous, promise?" He growled seductively as she let her legs part, his hands reaching to unbuckle his pants.

The thought of the whip, the rape, the pain, and his teeth made her nod slowly.

"Good bird…good…" He purred in lust.

_Just think…when this is over…I'll have a few more hours to recover…please…please…just think that, please think…_she thought as she braced herself.

This was going to be painful…

**A/N: Hehheh…er…yeah. Next chapter will be lighter I SWEAR! No sex in that one! ;**

**Shoys. **


	19. BE the Whaler Skipper

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Well well…Back to Baker Street! Time for a little undercover work!**

"Can't I come Basil?" Olivia was dancing around Basil.

"No darling…it's too dangerous for a young girl like you…" He sighed and pried Olivia from his legs.

"I hope you figure out something tonight!" Lauren huffed. "I would personally feel better if you just did a police raid…"

"He would escape! Ratigan is not without an escape plan! Now excuse me while I privately touch up my fake beard…" Basil said as he skipped up the stairs, closed the door, and giggled.

"Do you even know what he does up there?" She glared at Dawson.

"My young lady…" He coughed. "What he does…is not something for young people's ears..."

Basil popped out and basically leaped several feet, with a giddy expression as he violently shook his head. Anette in the corner of the living room grimaced as she saw him roll his sleeves back down.

"There! Now I look like an old sailor! And you Dawson…a perfect drunkard! Thomas?" Basil called in a high pitched voice.

Thomas bustled out, wearing not a police uniform but dressed like one-eyed whaling skipper.

"I can't wait to get out of these dreadful clothes…they smell like fish and seaweed!" Thomas complained.

"Do not worry, tonight we are but to check out the bar, snoop and pry, and see how dear Elizabeth is faring. Perhaps by tomorrow or the next we can arrest him and stop any plans he has set in motion!" Basil stomped his foot. "Avast me hearties, time for a drink at Mickey Finn's Saloon and Fine Entertainment! Oh, and make sure you accept visitors with caution…" He added to the girls and the standing landlady.

"Oh we will watch ourselves Basil! Certainly!" The landlady saluted him and marched down the stairs. Lauren was clapping with sarcasm at Basil's enthusiastic performance.

"Bravo…now go! I'm worried sick about Elizabeth!"

"As you wish my lady." And with that he tipped his sailor hat and trotted out with Thomas and Dawson, his skipper and drunken shipmate.

Hailing a cab, the group of Baker Street spies headed down to Dunham Street to inspect the saloon. Lauren watched from the window as they left. Anette locked the doors.

They were all read for a nice, quiet evening…safe…secure…

Unfortunately a small creature was at the other window…hanging upside down and all ears…

"Now Thomas, this is your first disguised detective mission…and so, true to your costume I want you not to _act _like a whaler skipper but _be _the whaler skipper…" Basil instructed. Thomas was a bit intimidated by his eyes but he nodded, sitting quietly in the cab and trying to figure out how a whaler skipper acts…no, IS like.

Dr. Dawson was used to these missions and was quiet adept act portraying a drunkard sailor. Basil of course was completely fluent in all his disguises that only Ratigan has been known to figure out. Basil was rather counting on Ratigan not knowing where his lost girls had gone, and being a bit drunk.

Within the minute the high Basil had opened the door and sauntered out like an old sailor, Dawson stumbled like a drunk and Thomas was trying his best to imitate…no BE a whaler skipper.

They stood outside the bar. There was loud music inside, men drinking and smoking and singing, girls on stage, an alleyway to the right with scantly clad women and customers and the alley to the left filled with trash and hobos. The wall under the small window had posters and such of the attractions featured, and other than that it was a typical two story establishment.

"Here are Anette's and Lauren's posters…" Thomas pointed out. Basil went to the wall, overlooking the female dancers, jugglers, singers and local attractions and magicians. He nodded and lit a pipe, smoking and hunched over like the old mouse sailor he was…being, that is.

"Indeed. Lauren appears to be a harpist and Anette a gypsy dancer. I suppose here is the missing Elizabeth?" He looked at Elizabeth's poster.

"Yes that is her…the poor dear…I wonder where she is." Dawson exclaimed.

"No need to look. She's currently sitting on Ratigan's lap in that corner." Basil calmly stated.

Dawson and Thomas rushed to the door, peering inside the dirty and smoky bar. There, indeed in the corner was a dark familiar rat shape with a young rat lady on his lap, looking very distressed and wearing a sluttish black and red dress. A hand was resting on her thigh and the other one held his cigarette holder. She looked utterly miserable and tired and her face had too much makeup on.

"By Jove! The fiend!" Dawson hissed. Basil pulled them down and whispered to them.

"Thomas…if he lets her go back stage, I want you to intercept her and tell her that help is on the way and that her friends Lauren and Anette are safe, and that you're the police. Other wise stick with me and we'll get drinks, sit down, and ease drop on Ratigan's words. Dawson, you'll ease drop at the bar with Mickey. He's part of Ratigan's plans…"

With that, the three were stumbling in acting like any common person would wanting a drink or two and some entertainment.

Basil took the lead and swaggered in, sitting down still inconspicuous near Ratigan's table. Dawson sauntered to the bar in his practiced woozy step, seating himself. Thomas sat with Basil as they awaited one of the bar ladies to get them drinks. Basil smoked, his eyes peering to the right keeping an eye on his old adversary. Thomas was shaking in his boots. He never thought he'd be dealing with Ratigan ever in his life!

_I'll have him yet! _Basil thought. Thomas was more worried than Basil. What did they really have to fear? If Ratigan knew that the girls had gone to Basil's residence Ratigan would have been in hiding! Right?

_Ah…there he is…_Ratigan schemed in his head. He never thought to see Basil's pretty little tail in his own bar, but there was a hunched 'old' mouse, smoking a familiar pipe with familiar smoke rings…no doubt there was a Basil under that beard and sea coat. Ratigan didn't recognize the jittery 'whaler' next to him but he assumed that perhaps it was a young associate. What ever it was, he nodded to his men across the room.

Five thugs inconspicuously went backstage…to go out the back door and head to Baker Street. Taking a smoke, Mickey smiled as he happily poured Dawson a glass of watered down beer. Ratigan looked obviously pleased and satisfied.

A white face peered from the curtain. Kitty was scowling, soured and definitely angry watching Ratigan petting his new pet.

"That fat…bastard!" She hissed. Honey and Ivy were behind her, worried too about Ratigan and Elizabeth.

"What a hussy!" Honey hissed. Ivy shrugged and batted the girls with her hat, making them move on stage for the next number.

Elizabeth was not very happy. In fact she was downright dreadful and exhausted! In fact it wasn't easy to describe her emotions. The only words were: depressed and sore.

She was sitting on his leg, an unwelcome hand grasping her hip as he smoked by her face. She tried not looking at him as he watched the show with his lusting eyes. At length he purred and took a sip of wine.

"You'll only dance for me now Canary…" Her rat captor purred in her ear. Elizabeth cringed as his fermenting breath curdled her nose. She cringed even more as he kissed her ear and pulled her around to face him.

"How about a kiss my dear?" Ratigan smirked and held her with both hands.

"Not on your life!" His canary protested but he already started smooching her. After a particularly deep kiss that smothered her squeals in the darkness he let go. She was already panting and was limp against him, winded by how much of a brute he was to gain a kiss and not let the entire bar know it.

"Howdy Professor…" Mickey chuckled as he delivered drinks around the table. "Any problems?"

"None what so ever…none…" Ratigan leaned in to Mickey's quivering ear. "Expect the thugs back soon…with two little women."

Mickey smirked. Elizabeth heard, gasping and starting to despair again. Ratigan felt her shiver and hugged her close.

"Don't worry; they'll be home in time to see your performance." He laughed and groped along her legs. "And then we'll celebrate their return with a romp in the bed!"

Elizabeth began softly crying again. Basil saw them, seeing a poor lady being groped in the dark by a vicious certain Ratigan. However he heard the words 'thugs', 'performance', 'romp' and 'bed'.

"Thomas…" Basil hissed with a sigh. "Change of plans. We need to rescue Elizabeth. Soon."

"But there's only me, you and Dawson!" Thomas hissed back.

Basil looked at him with serious eyes.

"Thomas, he already molested her probably more than once, she's hungry, Ratigan's not even drunk, and he's going to rape her again tonight. That's why Thomas."

Thomas struggled to keep his jaw from dropping and stared at Elizabeth. She was leaning on the table with her head in her hands as Ratigan was petting her head and smoking. She looked like she was weeping.

"Oh dear…" The young Thomas whispered.

"The game is afoot, and very serious about it. I hope Dawson's getting information from that talkative Mickey Finn. Keep watching Elizabeth discreetly and I'll take a stroll down the alley…" The detective winked at Thomas before getting up and hobbling like an old sailor out the door and to the alley that led to the brothel in the back.

Dawson however had gotten not as much information as he had hoped. Mickey had though suspiciously talked to some strong thug mice earlier, but other than that, there was absolutely nothing said about Professor Ratigan or anything. The bar goers did not know that a supposedly deceased former criminal mastermind was in the corner of the bar. Such was the power Mickey had about sealing his lips.

Basil was rather busy himself inspecting the whore house.

He was outside, peering inside and watching. There were plenty…in fact could be too much mice ladies that were gathered to work here. It was a hotbed of mice and more mice and other creatures to come. This brothel apparently was famous for being "the sexiest joint. Not for first-timers." Peering closer, he discovered a few of them seemed to have been beaten and forced into prostitution.

_Damn you Vincent…_He swore and used Ratigan's first name. Ratigan certainly knew how to scare women into submission. He could imagine Lauren there, crying as she flounced her body around to the drooling men. He had to turn away, getting as much information as he could take for the night that was dealing with voluptuous women wearing hardly anything at all.

As Basil went to snoop into the other alley, Thomas saw Elizabeth become let go from Ratigan's hold. He dismissed her to her chambers…which were in fact his and hers now…and she gladly stalked off.

Once he was sure Ratigan was looking at other things he half-hazard walked behind her, and just when she was going to the door he grasped her arm.

"Hey!" She cried and turned to him.

"Shh! I'm Thomas, with the police! Lauren and Anette are safe!" He whispered.

She stared wide eyed at him.

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm with detective Basil of Baker Street, the famous detective! We're going to rescue you!" He looked around him and saw Ratigan…seemingly having a decent conversation with Honey and Ivy. "I don't have much time, but I need to sneak back into your room and get you out of here!"

"You might be walking into a trap! He mentioned my friends were with a 'stupid, crazy Basil' today!"

Thomas frowned. So Ratigan really DID know that…they…the girls…

"Stop sweating you're making me nervous!" She whimpered.

"Sorry! Anyways…GOT TO GO!" He yelped and ran off into the crowd in a panic.

_Basil you'll get KILLED! _Thomas thought as he dashed to Dawson's fake-drunken side.

Elizabeth had a glimmer of hope…that soon faded as she watched mice move in on Thomas and Dawson at the bar, Mickey smirking as he pulled out a gun and Ratigan watching her like a hawk the entire time that she and Thomas were whispering at the side door.

She didn't know what to do. She was about to run and scream to save Thomas and the other mouse but a certain Kitty hissed and covered her mouth as she and Ben pulled her backstage.

**A/N: LE GASP THE PLOT THICKENS! I wonder who that bat is…**

**Shoys. **


	20. He Gets the Girls

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: BE WARE! Sexual stuffe and a screaming Dawson and police officer.**

Basil stalked around Ratigan's bedroom looking for any information. It was the first Ratigan room he had come too, and he was on the floor with a magnifying glass inspecting the very dirty carpet.

Satisfied that he had enough look at the ashes on the floor to discover what brand of cigarette he smoked, he was rifling through the wardrobe when he heard squealing, a shuffling mass and a hissing woman coming this way!

Basil leapt into the wardrobe pulling the door shut just in time to see Elizabeth, a young rat male and a recognizable bar girl he saw only a year before.

Elizabeth was roughly pushed to the bed as Kitty hissed and stamped her feet. Ben stood sadly and looked down at his feet as Kitty pointed and called Elizabeth all sorts of utterly dreadful names.

"And further more…" The angry Kitty snarled. "You're just another whore to him! He's going to bed Bunny and Gypsy tomorrow and in a few days time you'll be forgotten like a filthy rag! And then you'll be stuck with ME who'll supposedly help you! And you know what? I WON'T!" She cackled. "Enjoy your love making tonight! Oh…did I mention he wants you to learn how to pole dance? HAH!" With that Kitty stalked off and out of the room.

_Certainly…Ratigan has done something…he took Kitty from the Rat Trap…he has all these women…what for? _Basil thought, trying to ignore the pitiful crying.

Elizabeth had fallen into Ben's arms, sobbing her heart out as Ben held her.

"Canary…" He started to say.

"Don't c-call me that! He a-always says that…" She wailed.

"Sorry. I…I can't let you out of this room…I have to go and lock you in…" Ben gulped and started to sweat. He didn't truly understand till now what was happening to this poor, poor beautiful girl.

"T-that's alright…I'm used to being…" she paused to sniffle and hug him tightly. "Being…used and a-alone…"

Ben regretted leaving her like this. Orders were orders, and a job was a job. Gently he pried her off him, feeling sad and sick at the fate of this young woman. He stumbled through the door sighing and locked her in.

Basil watched with a sad heart as she took off her gloves, jewelry and shoes and sniffled. Looking closer Basil saw Ratigan's obvious bite marks on her bosom, arms, neck and face. And he watched as she flung herself on the bed.

Elizabeth started sobbing her heart out, beating her fists on the bed and rolling to her side, biting down on a pillow creating stifled whimpers and buckets of tears as she cried.

"I don't…I don't wanna pole dance…I don't w-want to…t-to have s-sex with him a-a-again…" She wailed…and saw a newly built shiny pole about ten feet away from her.

She sobbed even more.

As a gentleman who did not want her to pole dance or get sexually assaulted again Basil popped out of the wardrobe and went to her side.

"Excuse me Elizabeth but I'm Private Investigator Basil Sherringford, at your service. And that would be currently trying to take you home safely?" Basil coughed.

Elizabeth sniffled and wiped her eyes, staring up at an old sea captain.

"You're B-Basil?" She whimpered in the pillow.

"Yes! And I have not much time!" He ripped his beard and wig off, looking like the young witty Basil of yore. "Miss Lauren and Anette are safe at Baker Street, and my two assistants are in the bar. You met one of them I presume…but where is he? You should have been already being escorted out!"

"I was dragged back here. The mouse looked scared when I said that Ratigan sorta knew you were coming here…" She said as she sat up.

Dear old Basil's looked turned sour, especially when he heard the sounds of a brawl in the bar.

"That Ratigan…" Basil hissed as he rushed to the door and tried to open it. "Dammit! Is there a key in here?"

"I don't know. I've only spent the…night here once." She said.

"Well I…oh no…" Basil narrowed his gaze as he pressed his ear to the door.

"HURRY THOMAS!" The familiar call of terror from Dawson came as he pattered down the hallway and Thomas was not far behind, screaming.

"That screaming one was the mouse who warned me." Elizabeth said.

Immediately after that a horde of roaring, swearing, drunken, and angry mice were fighting each other and running down the hall. It was about 20 seconds before the horde had passed, off to different rooms and out to the alley where Basil had come from.

"I'll need them for ransom Mickey!" The familiar voice called out down the hall as Ratigan was lumbering down the hall…

Elizabeth paled as Basil hissed and ran into the wardrobe again.

"Don't tell! I'll get you out of here if I can! Just stay strong…" The detective whispered as he shut the wardrobe.

Elizabeth nodded, shaking as she heard Ratigan outside the door unlocking it.

In came the Professor, holding a whip in one hand and a hunk of cheese in the other. He smiled and waltzed in…closing the door, not locking it.

"Sorry to dismiss you here so abrupt but an old enemy of mine was planning on ruining our fun. Mickey is so very good with street addresses…" Ratigan chuckled. Elizabeth stood and stared, not very happy at him being here and Basil, his old enemy, in the closet.

"If you manage to catch Lauren and Anette…you wouldn't…rape them would you?" Elizabeth said.

"Rape? Hah!" He laughed as he shook his cloak off. "Such a silly little question…your young virginal friend and that pesky gypsy slut. I'll take my share eventually."

Basil was already getting disgusted.

"You know Mickey actually wants to be Bunny's first…"

"Don't call her that! Her names Lauren you twit!" Elizabeth hissed defensively.

"Ahh, touchy!" The rat purred and set the cheese on the table. "Tsk tsk, you were so frightened this morning. Do I have to whip you again?" A dangerous gleam was in his eye.

"No…" Elizabeth was wisely backing up against the bed.

"I might if you're disobeying me. I want my future wife to be quiet in public, moaning in private dear! And apparently you still need training!" The Professor laughed as he took his suit and vest off. She and Basil didn't like this not at all…

"I don't need to be trained to be a wife! I already fear you!" The defiant lady was trembling.

"Obviously…you do. You need to keep your tongue to yourself, your defiance toned down, and learn some exciting…'techniques'…" He snapped his whip in the air making her jump.

"Techniques?" She whimpered.

"Masterful techniques…ways to please…ways to touch…explore…ways I expect of every mouse who intends to bed me for at least a little while." Inspecting the gloves he was taking off, he turned towards her again. "You've never pole danced before have you?"

"And I'm afraid she won't!" Basil roared as he shot the pole.

There were two explosions of wood as Basil shot the wood supports for the pole. It fell down with a clang as Elizabeth screamed and cringed. Ratigan was utterly dumbfounded at this and turned towards the wardrobe.

"Basil…" He hissed and quickly grasped Elizabeth, pulling her into his arms.

"Welcome back Ratigan! Your days are numbered!" Basil shouted and started to run towards her…but Ratigan shoved her on the bed and stepped in front of her.

"You're not rescuing this poor damsel in distress…You already lost two being here!" He cackled and made a run with the whip at his scrawny rival.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth…" Basil called as he bolted for the door, running to the exit as Ratigan roared at him.

"I'LL GET YOU TOMORROW BASIL!" The angry Ratigan screamed.

It was a few seconds when Ratigan smirked.

_I still get the girls…_

He turned to his whimpering woman on the bed, so elegantly dressed. The pole was banged up and on the floor…but he would have no time to deal with it any more. He had to send his plan in action and hide.

_That can wait…_He thought and chuckled. _I still have time for a lesson with her…_

He headed towards the bed, opening up a drawer in the bed table as she watched, fear stricken on the bed.

"Here. Pick any page, any picture…" He purred as he threw her a well-used book.

Looking it over, she instead became confused instead of afraid.

"What's a Kama Sutra?" She asked innocently enough.

He only laughed as she opened up the book…

**A/N: I hope you guys DO know what the Kama Sutra is...**laughs

**Shoys. **


	21. Irregular Spies

**A/N: ATTACK OF THE CHILDREN!! And a familiar bat…**

Anette was very happy knitting in the chair by the warm fire. Lauren was pacing the floor. The clock was ticking. The fire was crackling. The landlady just delivered them herbal tea. The doors were locked.

Unfortunately a window was neglected and unlocked.

A small bat hung in the neglected window, muffling his hacking cough with a dirty striped scarf. As silently as possible he was unlatching the window, waiting for Lauren to start ranting loudly.

"I'm so…worried! Anxious! I feel like something's going to happen!" The worried young mouse said. Anette sighed, Lauren's worries turning her little smile into a frown again as she knitted a scarf.

The bat licked his lips, anxious.

_Wait till I tell Ratigan! Then I'll be happy and he'll get me money! Then I be happy! _The bat thought and drooled, gravity making it go upside down. He flapped as he choked from the loogie going up his nose.

Meanwhile five mice, ill dressed and nasty were coming across the street to the residence.

"Who could that be?" Anette said as she heard heavy boots tramping up the stairs.

"I don't know…and I don't like it!" Lauren huffed and backed away to the large arm chair.

There was a pause…heavy knocking…and a fake accent.

"Um…Misses Gypsy and Bunny…we gots the mail! Let us in!" A male's voice was heard.

Obviously since no one knew besides Basil, Olivia, Dawson and Thomas that there were two women here with those stage names…that definitely wasn't the mailman!

"Stick it up your ratty noses!" Lauren yelled.

The door was pushed down with a CLANG and the thugs burst in!

"Ulp…" Lauren gulped and dove under the chair.

Anette glared at them.

"We gots you now!" The head thug smirked and fingered his piece of plank. The gypsy mouse backed up, staring him down.

"And you know what we're gonna do? Huh? Eh? Heehee…" A skinnier one drooled as he circled.

"I can only imagine…that it involves something with your stupid brains and your lack of intellect." She sighed. Lauren whimpered.

"Wrong bitch!" A fat one snorted. "We're gonna do bad things! With our mouths…"

"Not if those children claw your eyes out first."

And that was when, indeed, children ran into the room screaming and leaping upon the offending brutes. They were rag-tag street urchins of all sizes and colors, mice and a salamander and a shrew. The two women couldn't really gender much, for the thugs were snarling and swearing as the children were dragging them down and beating them with sticks and slingshots. It was wild, strange looking ruckus of the most childish sorts. How and why these orphans were and got here was a mystery, but they seemed to do a pretty good job of quickly tying up the thugs. The rope was jump rope, old nets and other assorted pieces of crude material. They had already come prepared.

So they stood parading around with sticks and old rags as the thugs were struggling in their bounds with cuts and bruises. Anette and Lauren stood dumbly watching the procession.

"Um…who are you?" Lauren said perturbed at these young children that saved their lives.

"We're da Baker Street Irregulars Missus!" A young one blurted.

"We were a guarded this place like Basil said fa two shillings each!" Another squeaked.

"We'll getcha…we'll…GRR!" A thug roared and unsuccessfully struggled out of the ribbons that had him tied up. He especially didn't like them because the pink clashed with his ugly stained brown shirt.

"Well thanks for the, um, rescuing…" Anette scratched her head…and in came the bat!

One of the Irregulars came in holding a flapping small bat. Cursing and waving his peg leg around, the strange bat wore a dirty scarf and hat and soon got free of the little mouse's hold.

"NO TOUCHY! OFF BRATS OFF!" The bat hacked and screeched. He flapped unto a table and hissed and cursed at the children and the girls.

"Intriguing…a drunken bat." Anette mused aloud.

"When I tell Ratigan you here I get money! And I be rich!" The bat hacked.

"Ratigan? You work for him?" Lauren said with renewed interest.

"I did…but I will again! I heard women escape and found ye!" The creature chuckled.

The children were about to grapple him but Basil strode in with a pistol cocked. His beard was off and his clothing in disarray, but he still was formidable.

"You…" Basil hissed. Dawson stumbled in with the panting and frazzled Thomas behind him. Basil's gun was at the ready.

"Stand down Fidget…" Dawson said exasperated, and the bat named Fidget got off the table with his hands up.

"Don't shoot no shoot!" Fidget squealed.

"I won't yet you scoundrel…and I had even thought you dead! Now why are you here?"

"Fidget trying to work for Ratigan again! So Fidget find where ladies are! And fidget get reward!" The cowardly bat stammered and wheezed out, trembling on his foot and peg.

Basil relaxed the grip on his weapon while Thomas locked the door.

"Get in that closet." Basil directed with the pistol. Fidget immediately flapped into the closet whereupon Basil locked it. With that done he collapsed against the door and gave a long breath.

Lauren and Anette were standing, watching as Thomas threw off his disguise and fell into an arm chair while Dawson helped drag Basil to his favorite arm chair. The Baker Street Irregulars stood watching with smiling yet street dirty faces.

"What happened? You look like the entire world had fallen in!" The worried Lauren exclaimed and went over to Basil. Basil was pouring himself a glass of wine with a sad hollow look to his eyes.

"It almost did. Ratigan was expecting us, Thomas and I were ambushed and we were running for our very lives! And Elizabeth…" Dawson paused and dabbed his brow with a handkerchief.

"Did you try to rescue her?" Anette questioned.

"I did…and discovered what had happened between her and Ratigan last night…and what is happening to her now…" Basil said as he drank the liquor all down.

Lauren gasped.

"What? You mean…really…he…"

Basil stood up, renewed from the wine and straightened himself out. "Yes Miss Lauren, it is unfortunate that she is being subjected to horrors I thought not possible!" He looked at the children, striding over to them. "Tomorrow we shall storm the place with search warrants and arrest him and his thugs! Not to mention those in the corner…"

"You filthy mouse!" One of them hissed, and was promptly hit on the head by a vase.

"Tonight we can only hope Elizabeth is strong, tomorrow justice will be served! And now to put patrols of my spies…"

The ladies and Thomas were a bit confused, but soon it became clear who these 'spies' were.

"AtttttttttenSHUN!" Basil stiffened. The children stood in a line and saluted. Inspecting his street-rat troops he went back to his earlier position.

"At ease gentlemen." The children slouched and one blew their nose.

"Now, you have done a good work protecting these fine ladies from Ratigan's forces. Two shillings each!" Basil drew some money from his purse, the children eagerly clambering over to get their pay.

"Is that all Mr. Basil?" A young shrew squeaked.

"Not at all! Now for three shillings…" The eyes of the children lit up. "I need you to patrol stealthily and secretly around Mickey Finn's Entertainment, on Down on Dunham street. Report back to me if a big bad rat, some women, a young golden rat and some men start to leave. If they do, some of you try to follow while the rest report back to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all said at the same time.

"This is very important! But first, take these thugs to the police station." Shooing them away, the children in their vast number were dragging off the tied up mice. Fidget was flapping around in the closet. Basil went over and locked it.

"He'll be fine over night…he might be of some help. Now…BED!" Basil bellowed and went over to Lauren.

"How can you sleep when my friend is being molested?" Lauren stammered.

"We can do nothing at the moment. Tomorrow at early dawn we'll get him…I hope…and we'll keep watch so you'll be safe…" Basil was acting energetic, but his eyes were sad…brooding…as he held Lauren's hand.

She bit her lip as he looked at her.

"Don't worry…be strong." Basil whispered.

With that he quickly kissed her hand and flew up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Dawson watching the strange thing Basil had done and Thomas who was leading Anette up stairs to bed.

_Did he just…_Lauren rubbed her hand, looking at it.

_I guess he did. _She thought. This completely baffled her.

Dawson thought Basil had truly gone crazy. He's never seen Basil kiss a young lady's hand before…

**A/N: Well well…soft aren't we Mr. Basil? I can't stop giggling!**

**Shoys. **


	22. Morning Lament

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: ACTION TIME!**

Morning had come. Early morning that is. The sun had yet to rise. Yet Scotland Yard was busy as a mass of police force, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Lestrade, Inspector Thomas, Anette and Lauren stormed down the street towards the quiet establishment of Mickey Finn's bar.

Basil was not very happy when they soon found, inspecting the door and the hovel in the back…that no one was here.

"Look sir!" An officer called. Basil hurried to the trash cans, finding some of his Baker Street Irregulars bound and gagged.

"The poor dears…" Lauren gasped as Dawson bent over, examining their knocked-our faces.

"They're fine. They got hit in the head and roughly tied up." Dawson sighed and the police surrounded the perimeter.

Basil nodded, stalking off with Lestrade with a glum expression.

"I hope the press doesn't know…" Basil hissed.

"No, of course not! This early there's not reporters' concerning the investigation of the 'dead' Ratigan!" Lestrade murmured as they both walked in the front door.

Basil took a long, slow draught of his pipe, looking at the abandoned and torn up bar. There were a few drunkards sleeping under the tables, but no one else was there. It was dark, most of the liquor was gone, and nothing but tables and chairs in disarray.

Basil started walking to the backstage door, with an emotionless look on his face. Lauren came in with the police as they began searching for evidence and clues. Lestrade was dumbfounded. Dawson was still outside tending to the children. Anette ran in right behind Lauren.

She ran to the stage, leaping on with ease and looking around franticly. In fact, she'd never seen the room completely empty before…dark…the curtains torn down and many things taken away.

Looking at the ceiling, bar, tables, walls, windows, stage doors, prop boxes…for sure they were gone.

And that's when she exploded.

Well, not literally. She just exploded in a sense that she screamed and started cursing the heavens, boiling with all the bottled up rage and irony and defeat and desperation she suffered since her first day here till now, when the "FAT BASTARD!" escaped their clutches of justice.

Thomas was not accustomed to such foul things coming from a pretty woman's mouth. However, he had to continue searching for evidence of conviction as she tore her hair and wailed her anger.

"THAT FAT FUCKING BASTARD! YOU COWARD! YOU MALICIOUS FIEND WHO DESTROYED MY LIFE! COME BACK HERE AND FACE THE POLICE YOU MONGREL!" The gypsy mouse screamed with deep hatred.

Lauren had never seen such passion…such torment in Anette. Truly the suffering Anette had felt was something more than she had ever imagined. And that suffering too was being imposed on her best friend.

True fear was deep within her breast. Time and again she saw Anette, closed and shy and quiet…but now that she and herself were with the powers of justice and good, there was strength of heart and emotion to be released. Thus, that is what was now coming from Anette, pouring her soul of anger out in the dark halls of an abandoned bar.

Basil stalked the hallways, looking into each room as he heard Anette's lament. With a searching eye he discovered the dressing room were almost untouched, all the garments and items left there. The beds hadn't been slept in. Purses were left collecting dust.

Pulling out his magnifying glass, he inspected the floors and walls. There were slight abrasions and foot marks of heels. There was obviously a rush to leave and skirmishes. It looked like the women were being…handled and roughly brought from the rooms on short notice against their will.

Then he reached a door strangely left open. Inside he was astounded. A thick desk and everything ripped off the wall. The wastebasket was filled with smoldering ashes of recently burned documents. Posters and dart boards were ripped off the wall, thrown in heaps or taken with them. All evidence that this was Professor Ratigan's private office was destroyed or gone with him.

"Oh dear…" Basil sighed. The sense of defeat was tormenting him. Ratigan should not have known about his spies! How could he know of the children at his disposal? How could behave an escape plan?

His old enemy was smarter than ever. Basil was counting upon the months of substance abuse to have addled him or something…but no…Ratigan was crafty…he was thinking hard…he was…plotting revenge…

"This was Ratigan's office." Lauren said as she stood behind Basil. He turned towards her hiding the defeat in his eyes by moving his hunting cap over his eyes.

"Do you by any chance remember anything that was once on these walls?" Basil quietly questioned.

"Yes…there was a map of London on the wall over there with darts…some pin-up posters…blueprints…a dart board and a voodoo doll of you. Let's see…on the table was bottles of whisky and wine and cigarettes. Also piles of paper and a collection of whips and canes…that all I remember."

Basil gave a little smile at her memory.

"Thank you dear. Now let us inspect the other rooms…" He said with new clues in his head as he brushed past her, heading towards Ratigan's bedroom.

The door was afar, showing the bedroom he saw last night…only in a worse state.

The wardrobe and dresser was cleaned out of all clothing and items. The pole was still on the floor with the bullets and wood. The bed was in a tussle, obviously used and there were multiple large scratches in the mattress and a few others made by a much smaller person…

There were some old and new blood stains also prevalent and scrabble scratches from frantic claws on the wooden headboard. The room smelt of smoke and rat musk. Basil sniffed and discovered it was mostly male with some female, smothered by it…

"D-did Ratigan…and Elizabeth…" Lauren stammered as she looked about the room. She discovered one of Elizabeth's slippers abandoned by a whiskey bottle.

"I'm afraid so Lauren…I couldn't stop them last night nor the night before." Basil took his hat off as he bowed his head in reverence with the sin he knew was committed. Lauren had the sudden urge to weep in grief. But she couldn't…not in front of Basil the detective….

Basil stalked to the bedside table and opened the drawer…finding a book and a note written with recognizable handwriting.

_My old friend,_

_You are too late Basil. I have my plans all the ready, I have the girl, and I will have the others as well. But you see, they are only a side dish to the main course…which you invited to the surprise dinner party I have planned!_

_However be patient. You will find the banquet in due time dear, dear Basil…All that you want and love will be mine as payment for your last supper. Payment for the suffering I endured from your meddling hands, and form your mere stench upon the earth as I plotted and planned the feast._

_So, Basil, what can you deduce from the little book that I have? Something to torture you and the lady's minds as a horrifying appetizer. Canary enjoyed it…her tastes in pleasure are well hidden with her constant sobbing and screaming. As with all women. I'm sure Gypsy could tell you lots of what I do for the bumbling Inspector Lestrade. I'm sure Bunny will be the same way when I let Mickey get 'first bite' at her._

_You are lost in the dark Basil. Give it up, and when you come to dinner within the week you'll be more relaxed as you digest your destined sustenance. _

_However I have plans to make sure you will come. The main courses will be Bunnies and Gypsies…and I don't mean rabbits and fortunetellers._

_So long, so soon!_

_Professor R._

Basil wished Lauren hadn't read over his shoulder. This note was far darker than any other note Ratigan had ever sent him…the metaphors of food and dinner and Bunnies and Gypsies…his blood was curdling as he read Ratigan's ill humor.

Lauren wiped a tear at the words written by a cruel being. A being hell bent on serving her up for 'dinner', and having a raunchy little mouse having 'first bite'!

Basil stuffed the note into his pocket and turned towards her. She was still crying, in fear and terror and worry. The note worked its charm to frighten her…just like Ratigan wanted. To frighten. And of course, to enact every thing he wanted to do with utmost importance.

He looked at her, handing her his extra handkerchief in empathy. She gratefully blew her nose, cursing herself inwardly as she looked weak in front of him.

She couldn't help it. Emotions took reign as she suffered and vowed to be strong. She fell into his arms, sobbing quietly into his jacket as he reluctantly held her. She felt her body shake as she stained his jacket with tears. With a strange feeling in his heart he holed her closer, cooing softly to try and clam her down.

Strangely, he did not feel annoyed by her. Usually he did. Usually he didn't know how to properly act around a hysterical woman. But somehow…he wanted to truly help her more than ever.

Dawson passed by with Anette…and then hey went back again, staring at Basil holding Lauren. Basil blushes as Dawson gawked and moved on. Anette followed Dawson as despair filled her heart again.

_There's nothing…how can we find him? How can I save myself…and her…and the rest of this world from the misery he's imposing upon us…oh god… _Anette's mind moaned as she went to the whore house, hoping to drown herself in helping the police than thinking upon the disappearance of this criminal mastermind…

**A/N: I have started my AP classes, so writing for my fanfics and such will be not as much…I'll be busy doing writing and such…ugh…**

**Shoys. **


	23. Atrocious

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Now, I wonder where Ratigan and the gang fled to…**

White Chapel District. A dark place in London, the worst of the scourge of the city all gathered in this place of darkness.

The poorest of the poor. The worst of the worst. The slimiest of the slime.

The home of the sewer rats.

The poor houses and decaying homes surrounded the pipes and seedier taverns of the rat. The grates and holes and alleys littered with refuse and trash led into the sewers. Wet and most of the time with an unbearable stench, it was here the rats of London made their home.

Most off them loved it here. The place was rough and filled with thievery. Hardly any mice lived around for they would surely be beaten to death and kicked out. The sewers were mostly dark, and the sound of rats and other underworld creatures created a din of screeching and noise as they scampered and moved.

It was here on a particular stretch of 'street' in the dank sewer were in fact homes. Though loathsome to many, the rats had their own markets, bars, fish mongers and other store. There in the street, a mother rat with her hungry children followed as she bought cheap scrawny bread. The corners were littered with buff voluptuous lady-rats in prostitution. Young rat men and salamanders were playing football in the street, occasionally slipping in the green puddles. The rat men around smoked and chatted with red eyes. Dark and foreboding. No one could be weak in a world like this.

The loudest place was indeed another bar. Unlike Mickey Finn's, this one was in worse surroundings. The bar openly advertised their brothel and bad beer. The building was composed of rotting cardboard and scrap metal with twine. The looming giant rats inside were far noisier and rowdier. They were constantly fighting inside.

Mickey Finn looked out the window at the bar. His ears and mustache quivered as he saw how rowdy and wild the rats were. At his bar, it was roomier and cleaner and a bit decent…but now he was looking out the window at the world his business partner grew up with.

He gulped, wishing he did not have to really go there tonight. Tonight, The Professor was going to take him and all the girls over to the bar for a special meeting with the gang leader. Now, who or what this gang leader was Mickey had no idea. But he already did not like messing with mouse gangs at his bar…and with rats, he would sweat profusely as he would hand them their check.

Slinking away into the musty room, he pulled out a cigar and lit it up, taking a heavy draught of the smoke t help calm his nerves. The entire room was dark, the wallpaper peeling off, the wooden floor stained, trash everywhere. The motel was not well kept. But, smelling that the rooms smelled like dirty rats and wet rats and musky rats, well, it was perfect for the rat population.

He strode into the hallway which was dimly lit by a green kerosene lamp. Running past two overweight rat ladies in fishnets, he sought out the safety of Ratigan's room to find out more information why they had specifically fled here.

The door was halfway open as he went through, and taking another inhale of his cigar perceived what The Professor was up to.

"Now now Kitty…no need to be cross!" Ratigan growled. His nose was firmly pressed against Kitty's as they snarled and hissed. Kitty stood straight with her hair raised in her blue dance outfit.

"Of COURSE I do! I thought you loved me!" She was almost foaming with rage. Her hands hand had some blood on them, but not form wounding Ratigan…

"I do I do! But not enough to marry!"

Kitty smacked Ratigan in the face and proceeded to go crazy on him. Ratigan easily pushed her vicious mouse form off him and re-handcuffed her wrists with ease.

"HEY!" She screamed as he snarled and walked towards Mickey, throwing Kitty into the hallway. Two of Mickey's men came over, confused but dragging the screaming Kitty to the room where the rest of the girls were locked.

Mickey gulped again.

As Ratigan huffed and flopped unto the bed to cover his head with a pillow, he looked to the side of the room to see Elizabeth. She was rubbing her scratched arm, dressed in a black nightgown and her wrist tied with a long rope to the bedpost. A tear was in her eye as she watched her wounds start to clot.

"G-good day madam." Mickey nervously nodded and hesitantly snuck over to the groaning Ratigan.

Ratigan peered out from under the pillow with a beady eye. Mickey squeaked at the sight.

"Get me a bottle of liquor." He grunted. Mickey ran over to the dresser and in no time handed him the half empty bottle. Ratigan tossed the pillow off his frazzled head and rolled over to his back giving a deep breath before he chugged the bottle down.

Mickey stood shaking in his spats, backing away and calming down slowly. Ratigan seemed to have steamed his anger away with the bottle. The bottle soon hit the far wall and turned into broken glass soundly.

"Elizabeth…where's my cigarettes?" He growled.

Her face blanched as she slowly stood up and went to the desk, picking up a match and his cigarette holder. Ratigan lounged as he massaged his temples, watching her put the cigarette on and walk over to him, rope and knot dangling from her wrist.

He snatched her wrist and stuck the holder in his mouth watching her with a dark eye as she hesitantly lit the match, lighting his nicotine.

"Good girl." He murmured as he pulled her into his arms. She gave a small whimper, betraying her fear. She only felt a little safer if he was fully dressed, and currently he was only wearing his shirt and pants.

"P-Professor, I came to a-ask you some questions b-but you seem to be b-busy…" Mickey started his way to rush out the door before things got even kinkier, but Ratigan's voice stopped him.

"No, stay Mickey. I'll answer you as best as I can. Elizabeth's just going to give me a massage…" Ratigan chuckled as he shrugged his shirt off. Elizabeth reared back as he threw it off and moved back to his stomach, sighing.

Mickey began to sweat. Rarely did he see Ratigan's furry body at all…

"Massage?" Ratigan growled. Elizabeth trembled and crawled unto his back, straddling him as she rubbed and massaged Ratigan's shoulder muscles. She felt sick in her stomach as messed with his greasy fur and his back. Mickey, who stood watching, was feeling sick too.

"Well? What is it?" Ratigan said as he sighed in de-stressing.

"What the HELL are we doing here?"

"Simple Mickey. We're going to trade the women for the services of the rats. They'll flock to our side just in time for the banquet…" Ratigan purred.

"You're doing WHAT with the women?" Mickey blinked…trying to believe what he said.

"Rats…all rats want is money…power…and just to be accepted in society my little mouse friend…" Ratigan flashed his teeth as he looked at Mickey. "And what happens? They're pushed into the sewers, denied money and power and love…that's why we steal, we hurt, and we lust. I figured this out a long time ago…last year actually…when I crawled out of the Thames and shambled in the alleys…" Ratigan turned towards the cracked wall with memories flashing before his eyes.

"It was then I knew what I must do. How I could achieve the greatness that I lost. It is a long story but I had found your bar an perceived that then, I had my answer: women." He smirked. "I saw one of your girls on a street corner, and watched her turn away a rat. The rat walked away, defeated and denied what he wanted. I knew then that was how to win their hearts. Women, all sorts of women! For that is where they are weak!"

Elizabeth listened, shaking as she gave him a back rub. The fall? Women? Plots and plans? In fact, now that she was remembering and figuring out what he was talking about the name did seem familiar…

"Tomorrow England will be ours and Basil will be dead. Tomorrow we shall add two more girls to our collection and put them on the naughty list!" His eyes were alighted with fire, the cogs of his criminal clockwork mind turning. "I, the world's greatest criminal mind will finally be KING of the WORLD!"

Mickey was astounded and sufficiently creeped out. All these years, operating a bar and brothel just so that they could trade the women for rats?

"But they might turn on us!" Mickey stammered as Elizabeth tried to put the events together in her head.

"Oh no they won't…Ben is O' Riley's son. They will have all the women they want. And they will work much better than mice. They are far stronger and more stupider to control. I love my empire to a bunch of mice…" He paused to groan as Elizabeth rubbed his neck.

"You wouldn't happen to be the one who was criminal kingpin for the past 25 years, would you? The one that England's greatest detective threw off the clock tower after you tried to replace the queen with a robotic toy last year?" Elizabeth quietly said.

He turned his head and peered up at her.

"My Canary seems much smarter than I usually thought…"

He would have finished that sentence but Elizabeth smacked him and leaped off his back. She scrambled under the bed, wild-eyed and hastily trying to gnaw the rope that connected her with the bed.

"Get back here birdie!" Ratigan hissed as he sat up and got off the bed.

"I can't believe…I slept with…oh my…oh no…I gotta…gotta go…" Elizabeth was breathless madly gnawing the rope, hoping that being unreachable under the rusty mattress would buy her time to get the rope off her wrist.

Unfortunately she did not count that Ratigan had enormous arm strength.

"Get out from under there." He snarled, his arms trembling slight as he lifted the entire motel bed almost above his head.

She squeaked at how easily he lifted it. The rope was not even half gnawed.

With rat's endurance she shot straight from where the bed was over and to the door, Mickey leaping over and grasping the rope. However being lighter than she, he was mildly successful, instead being a nuisance weight that kept her from going farther.

Ratigan dropped the bed with a loud racket and pulled the rope back, hauling both Mickey and Elizabeth into his arms.

"Um…" Mickey squirmed as Elizabeth proceeded to kick and scream.

Ratigan growled and dropped Mickey to the floor, whereupon Mickey ran for his life as Ratigan smacked his canary, got more rope and further leashed her around the neck.

"NOW we'll see you escape you WE NCH!" Mickey heard as he ran to his room, along with the vicious sounds of a whip and a woman's screams.

He looked out into the hallway from his room, hearing this time wails from her down the hall. For some reason, he felt sorry for her. It also didn't help if Ben, one of the helpers at the bar was looking out his door looking very sorry himself.

Sighing, Mickey decided not to keep concerning himself anymore of this. He quietly walked out of the motel, heading behind it for a peaceful smoke and to get away from all this atrocity.

**A/N: anyone know where Whitechapel District is? It's the place where the Jack the Ripper murders were committed in the middle 1800's. Though that was before the time this story is set. Heehee. :D**

**Shoys. **


	24. Kidnapped in the Brothel

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Back to Basil! **

"There is only one way we can find him now." Basil stamped his foot after he let go of Lauren. A strange look was in his eyes as he stood straight and noble.

"What is it?" She sniffled.

"Back to Baker Street! We have no time to lose!" Basil grasped Lauren's arm and started to drag her after him.

Thomas was promptly trampled under Basil's feet.

"Good day Lestrade! Tonight or tomorrow we shall have him!" Basil beamed as he dragged Lauren behind him, Dr. Dawson saluting the police as he waddled after them and Thomas quickly dragging himself to his feet to catch up with Basil's strange behavior.

Basil paused for breath outside the door. Lauren was only held by the detective's extraordinary grip on her arm. She thought she looked rather silly in the eyes of the pedestrians that were doing their morning business in the streets. A child giggled at her. Lauren was not happy.

"Now where's Anette?" Basil said.

"Probably at the brothel in the back." Thomas wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

"We need to get her! We'll all go with Toby and follow the scent!" Basil declared as he headed down the alley to the said brothel.

"HEY!" Lauren managed to screech.

"Oh…sorry madam…" Basil quickly apologized for almost breaking her arm. He let go, letting Lauren get to her feet as they jogged down the alleyway and to the dingy building…

Anette stood in the room.

The brothel she worked almost nightly was deserted. All the implements of assorted lingerie, perfume, cord and drink were left abandoned. Much of the room was in disarray, as if a storm had come in and swept the women in the room away.

Ash trays had smoldering cigars. Bottles half drunk. The masses of plush furniture. The smaller bedrooms to the left she quickly glanced in, seeing them hardly used. She lingered at the one she used often for sailors. A tremor passed through her.

But she was not alone.

As she walked to the door she noticed a mouse slumped in the corner. He seemed drunk…

Unfortunately he wasn't. He leaped up at her, covering her mouth as another mouse was behind her, pinning her arms back and tying her up!

She began kicking and screaming in a panic as the supposedly drunken mouse was eagerly muffling her mouth as her body was tied up tightly with rope.

"Ye not getting away forever Gypsy…" the other spat as he hoisted her kicking body over his shoulder. "The Professor said he knew one of his girls would be comin' back here!"

Her eyes wide and her pleas for help completely muffled, she began bucking and struggling like the gypsy that she was!

They easily carried her out the back door, where there were two bikes.

_Oh no…BASIL! _She screamed in her head as the thug held her under the crook of his arm as he got on the bike. The other she saw behind her on the other bike, smirking and chuckling. She recognized him as one of the sleaziest to work for Mickey. And she also recognized the glint in his eye as he looked down her dress front…

"MPHFGGH!" She cried out as she saw Basil, Lauren, Dawson and Thomas rush out the back door. But the mice were already pedaling away!

"ANETTE!" Thomas called and pulled out his revolver. Basil immediately grabbed it and was aiming to shoot the tires.

Anette shuddered as the breeze flew past her. Soon the brothel and Thomas were little dots down the road, the gang running after them…running…trying to save her…but they were so far behind…

Thomas slouched in mid run, panting and feeling sick to the stomach. Basil handed Thomas back the revolver, but it didn't help things at all for the unhappy police officer.

"How…why…" He panted. Dawson patted the young mouse's back.

"We'll get her back…don't worry, I'm sure Basil has a plan."

"Indeed I do! And now that those reckless young bikes have left a fresh scent to Ratigan's new lair, Toby will track them down in no time!" Basil was done mourning and was starting to run back to Baker Street in giddy excitement.

"Toby?" Lauren shrugged.

Dawson giggled. "You'll find out soon…now hurry! He won't even wait for us in an instant!"

As Lestrade was trying to figure his own conclusions, he did not miss the three mice running past the alley after Basil of Baker Street, on the scent of his secret weapon…

**A/N: A free cookie will be sent to those who answered correctly about Whitechapel District last chappie. That is…a cookie in your imagination. HAHA!**

**And now my friends, TOBY TO THE RESCUE!**

**Shoys. **


	25. Blushing Basil

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Basil-lovers, I bet you'll be giggling soon… **

It was a lovely day. Mr. Flaversham and Olivia were having tea in the courtyard of their small but rather successful toyshop.

While Olivia's father was whittled away a wooden frog, Olivia was eating crumpets.

While occasionally throwing some over her shoulder to Toby.

Toby was not a mouse. In fact, he was a dog, large and cute. His head to the ground with his floppy ears, he eagerly snatched the mouse-sized tidbits with great care from Olivia's tiny hands.

Through the many courses of their adventures, Toby had taken a great liking to Olivia. He was a constant companion to Basil, and when not on duty hung around to play with Olivia.

"Well speak of the devil…" Mr. Flaversham said as he saw Basil and Dawson stride into the courtyard.

Toby barked happily at his other master mouse, sitting up and wagging his tail. Olivia giggled and ran up to him, hugging his leg.

"Tea time? We have plenty of room!" Olivia said as Basil patted her head.

"No time at all. We need Toby to track down Professor Ratigan!" Basil calmly said with a smile. Olivia's eyes widened with excitement.

"Can I come can I come?" She said as she bounced up and down. Lauren couldn't help but smile as she saw her again. Thomas smiled nervously.

"I'm afraid not Olivia. Tracking down him, and where I suspect we'll be going will be very, very dangerous." He sighed as he slumped in the chair. Toby still had the doggy smile on his face.

There was a pause before Mr. Flaversham spoke up.

"You say…Professor Ratigan?" He spoke, shivering visibly.

"Indeed I did Mr. Flavergamer. He is on the loose! But do not fear, I doubt you are in danger. He has another, more hideous plan up his sleeve…" Basil said with beady eyes…then took on a look of concern.

"Flaversham, if you please." He corrected as he usually did.

"Whatever. Anyways, I would like to introduce to you Ms. Lauren and Constable Thomas. Lauren was a bargirl working for Ratigan at Mickey Finn's saloon, and Thomas is a bumbling young police officer dumped on me for my personal safety. I would have introduced Anette to you, but ten minutes ago she was captured by some of his mice thugs right under our noses."

Lauren and Thomas bowed, Thomas giving an apprehensive look at Basil's 'compliment'.

"A pleasure to meet you. Of course then Olivia isn't going if it deals with Ratigan…" Flaversham quickly set his hand on Olivia's shoulder as she pouted.

"I wanna help put him in jail daddy!" She murmured as Basil walked over to Toby.

"He's dangerous! Imagine what he would do to you if he saw you again! He would kill you!" Her father hissed with a worried tone.

Basil sighed, pulling out a handkerchief from Anette and a wet napkin, soaked in the smell of the bike's tire treads. Toby eagerly bent down to sniff the evidence.

"Good boy…good…yes, get the scent…oh and here…" Basil quickly pulled out a cigarette. "Here's a bit of Ratigan!"

Toby growled and gave one last sniff before loudly howling to the sky, bending down in anticipation to get after the scent!

"Sorry to cut chit-chat short but we have two ladies to rescue and a rat to bag!" Basil said as he ran up Toby's ears and seated himself on his head.

Dawson kissed Olivia goodbye as he clambered up, Lauren and Thomas following.

_Who knew he had the powers over a dog? _Lauren thought, quickly finding a seat behind Basil.

As Toby trotted out the narrow passageway to the street, Basil sat erect and gripping the fur. However, he also noticed two white female arms around his midsection.

Blushing, Lauren was clinging to him as Toby turned into a run. She squeaked, smothered against Basil's back and holding on for dear life seeing she never rode dog-back before. Thomas was gripping the fur behind her, his teeth chattering loudly as he hung for dear life. Dawson, of course having done this before, sat comfortably and smiled, despite his inner hatred of riding Toby.

Basil coughed as he held unto his hunter's hat, still having warm female arms around his body. He turned, seeing Lauren looking around at the sights of London and clinging to him desperately. Her purple dress ruffled with the wind, her long golden hair glimmered in the sun as it blew in the breeze of the galloping dog, the ribbon in her hair rippled…

Turning his attention back to the road, He was taking notes in his head the streets they passed and such to get their bearings. Occasionally Toby stopped, sniffing corners and sidewalks to pick up the scent. And then off they would gallop, Thomas screaming all the way as Basil could not stop blushing.

**A/N: Likey? REVIEW!**

**Shoys. **


	26. Whipping Time

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: If you don't like whippings, sexual themes and rape, this chapter is NOT for you. **

Anette swung from the rope.

She was bound tightly with the rope, around her mid-section keeping her arms to her back. She did not like how she was suspended like a piñata.

Currently she had been kicking and screaming with rage for a little while. It did not help her however escape.

She knew she was in some sort of ware house, the rope being tied to a metal pole above her that helped support the ceiling. The place was dark, there was stairs at the wall and nothing else so it appeared.

Then the door at the top of the stairs opened.

Several mice were stalking down the stairs. She recognized their hunched shapes, their hats, and their snickering to not be a good sign.

There were four. Two were thick and big, one was small and wiry, and the other was the one that had accompanied her on the bicycle-kidnapping probably an hour ago. They set a lamp on a box in the corner putting the room into light.

Her angry energy flickered. Now she felt shy and utterly terrified again.

"Hello little gypsy bitch…" The leader purred. The mice were circling her, licking their lips. She wriggled a bit, feeling nervous.

"Don't you think Ratigan won't like it if you beat me up?" She nervously asked, turning her head this way and that to see that the mice were coming closer.

"I'm sure he'd let us do that to you after he's done with you…but we can't wait till later." The leader mouse drew out a switchblade, tilting his green cap away. He truly looked like the sort of fellow that would be very, very mean to women and innocents.

"What're going to do to me?" Anette gulped as she said this. She felt on of the large mice's breath on her neck.

The leader mouse zipped over in front of her, the blade under her chin. She squirmed and clenched her teeth, looking into his vicious lusting eyes.

"We're going to cut up your pretty little gypsy knickers, dolly. What do ya think we were going to do? Kill you?" He gave a bucktoothed smirk as he twirled the blade in his hand. "There's use outta you yet wench."

She let out a squeak as the two bigger mice started laughing; grabbing her arms and sides to hold her still. She started to kick, scream, anything to avoid any more rape in her life.

"I've been used too m-many times! W-why can't you l-leave me alone?!" She wailed as the leader descended his knife to her thighs.

"You're already a whore!" He snarled as he pushed her skirt up. "It wouldn't hurt again…you'll be working for the boss in no time at all either!"

She cringed as she felt the cold blade stroke her legs.

"He told you not to TOUCH HER!" The familiar high voice of Mickey Finn called.

She let out a sigh of relief as the mice let go of her. The leader scowled and lowered his cap, turning to face the small but powerful figure at the top of the stairs.

"We were just having some fun…" He chuckled. The other mice scowled, leaving Anette to catch her breath and to suspend freely without the aid of rapist-mice holding her body.

"The Professor doesn't like people messing with his escaped merchandise! He personally wanted a word with her before she was properly punished!" Mickey descended the stairs, his eyes glaring down his thugs as they lit their cigarettes and pretended to look guilty.

"Now GET OUT!" Mickey exasperated. The mice didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran up the stairs, snickering and leaving Anette alone with her former boss, Mickey Finn.

She began to nervously sweat as she looked down at the red-faced, slick-haired greasy mouse.

"Ratigan's coming soon." He said with a grin.

"I'll bite his nose." She glared.

"I fear my Gypsy…" He said as he turned his back to stand in the shadows. "…that would not be a wise idea. You are not in a proper position to bargain. Remember, you did run away and went with that stupid Basil…"

"I don't care! I want a new life! A second chance! I don't want to dance and show off my body on stage, I don't want to sell myself to men and sleep with them for money anymore!" She hissed at him. "I'm sick and tired of having sex multiple times a night! I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT!"

Mickey sighed, letting her pause to try and stop crying.

"Did someone say sex?" The dark velvet voice spoke from the door.

Her fur bristled as she instantly began to become afraid. She was always afraid around him. But when she wasn't around him for the past two days or so, she felt…stronger.

But he was back, and he just walked into the light, and she felt challenged to keep herself from begging for mercy.

Mickey smirked.

He took a long breath from his cigarette, making a smoke hole with his thick lips. He turned, his face in a serious look, his eyes glaring and angry.

"My dear, dear Gypsy…" He purred. "You were such a good little mouse before. But you ran away from daddy-kins."

She stared back, wide-eyed and her heart racing a million miles and hour.

"Didn't daddy-kins punish you the first time? Hmm? It hurt, yes?" He stepped closer to her trembling form. She felt so exposed hanging form the ceiling and bound tightly. She scrunched up under his gaze.

"DID IT?" Ratigan said again in her face!

"YES!" She yelped out at the surprise yellow eyes and nicotine breath in her face. Many a times he occasionally kissed her, groped her…but it was always frightening. Always.

"Yet you still didn't learn your lesson!" Ratigan snarled and chewed the cigarette holder. Anette still was focused in on his eyes and pointed teeth. "I'm going to have to hurt you again…"

With what was left of her courage she gathered up her saliva in her mouth…and spat on his left cheek.

Hissing, he pulled away and snarled towards Mickey.

"Tissue?" Mickey nervously said. Quickly he pulled out a pink handkerchief.

Ratigan snatched it up to wipe the spit off his unshaven face.

Anette glared at him, trying not to show she was afraid.

After dabbing his cheek, Ratigan returned the handkerchief to Mickey.

He looked un-amused. And very cross…

"Every time you spite me…" He growled under his breath as he steadily stalked close to her. "You make me want you…"

She had not time to respond as he swooped in and kissed her! He let out a squeak as his hands pushed her head in so he could scour her mouth with his thick tongue. The other crawled up her leg where a knife had been a few minutes before.

She had almost forgotten the taste of Ratigan. Never had he kissed so hard and rough, and the alcohol taste was making her nauseous.

Screaming with her mouth locked unto his she felt herself blush and squirm as his hand rubbed her undergarment, the sneaky gloved hand supporting her suspending weight easily as he touched sacred places. Anette bucked and twisted but his fingers were still there…

"You drive me crazy…" He growled and bit her lips. She whimpered as the wound drew blood and he lapped it up with his tongue. "Perhaps tomorrow I'll show you some more lessons."

He withdrew from kissing, letting her gasp and moan as he stroked harder. She threw her head back to try and breathe and stop herself from showing her submission.

_D-don't feel it…just don't…don't…feel…a-anything…_ She cried in her head.

It seemed like ages. Her body felt burning, yet she hated him, hated for what he'd done to her and everything else that forced her life into living hell. And now he was doing far worse.

With a gasp, she felt him pull away. She felt limp and weak, hanging her head as she hung like a butchered animal on the rack. Her heartbeat was trying to slow down the unwanted pleasure fading away slowly. She felt immobilized as she dangled, limply, waiting for fate.

"Knife." Ratigan purred.

Mickey, who was feeling a bit disgusted at the wet gloved hand that was offered towards him, place his thick dagger in Ratigan's paws. He watched as he went behind Anette and was cutting the ropes around her.

With a flop she landed on the floor. Anette groaned in pain as he bent over and pulled the ropes off her, leaving her back exposed to him.

"Whip." Ratigan coolly said over her.

Her eyes bugged out as she suddenly had the images of what the word whip meant.

She turned, looking up and completely absorbed in watching him grab the riding crop from Mickey's hands.

Mickey immediately ran up the stairs in a great hurry.

"W-wha…n-no…" She stammered as she saw the whip. The sharp spade of leather at the tip, the handle, and the long thin rod that made a whooshing sound as it sliced through the air.

"Yes…" He purred with a toothy grin.

A loud SMACK was heard. The riding crop had slashed her back.

Squeaking in the sudden pain, it was the cause of a panic attack as there was the now repeated stinging sensation attacking her!

It was happening so fast she couldn't think to move away. The pain was getting harder, harder, HARDER as she twitched and screamed. Her back felt like it was on fire, tears streaming down her face. She tried to drawl away but a well-placed foot on her leg kept her in place, her limbs scrambling on the floor as she wailed.

The stinging was exactly as she remembered. The feeling of Ratigan's body sitting on her, pushing her down and the hot breath and whip was exactly as she remembered. The sound of it rung through her ears with her own begs for mercy was imprinted in her memory. The feel of hot blood running down her sides and her back naked to him was excruciatingly maddening to her mind.

She thought her brain was about to break with the pain shooting up her spine and marring her skin with wounds.

Anette could only imagine how she looked like now. Crying, bleeding, in terrible pain, a mad rat sitting on her thighs snarling and whipping her.

And then it all suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes, breathing hard, looking out at the far wall ad the boxes, arms fallen limp where they reached out to dig into the wooden floor. She soon became aware that with every breath she let out a soft pleading whimper.

A warm hand brushed the rest of her hair away. She began shivering as the fire on her back was chilled by the cold air. She still felt warm blood and tears crawl down her fur.

And that was not all that was crawling down her fur.

Pain immobilized her helplessly as Ratigan roughly reached under and grabbed the front of her dress. It was easily torn off and down. His hand traveled up, resting upon her bosom.

"Oooh…n-no…n-n-noo…Oh G-God…oh…oooh…" Anette breathed as he squeezed.

"Remember what I said about the next time you were a bad girl?" The rat rasped at her neck.

She nodded weakly as she let out a choked sob.

The rat smiled evilly.

She had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. That Ratigan wouldn't dare do anything more to her. She was only just another mouse prostitute. And now, as he was licking the wounds on her back, she couldn't even imagine how it would feel like…

Ratigan lapped at her blood, tasting and touching her and hearing her cries.

He had a different sort of plan for her. After all, he thought in his head, he knew just what would be worse than him raping her.

Giving one last lick of her cheek, he grunted as he got off her. He stood over her weeping form as she curled up and looked back at him with wide, tear filled eyes. Seeing her in a state so similar to Canary's…it was arousing him further.

But he would take it out soon enough on his beloved.

_I'm sure the rats would like this little number…_he thought as he glared at her and swished his cape around.

She watched him ascend up the stairs, opening the door to the light. Trembling, she saw the four mice from earlier looking in, and looking a little bit ill as they saw her and then Ratigan in front of them.

"Do as you wish with her. I have no business bedding an ignorant gypsy." The tall form of Ratigan growled.

It was then she felt the most insulted in her life.

The mice hollered and howled as they ran down the stairs, eager to pounce on fresh meat.

As Ratigan closed the door, he smiled as he heard her screaming.

_Enjoy yourself, Gypsy…_ He thought wickedly.

**A/N: Yeah. Obviously Ratigan's a bit of a racist. And rapist…**coughcough…**And like whipping innocents almost to death and madness.**

**Shoys. **


	27. Lauren's First Kiss

**A/N: Toby and the gang head to the rescue only to unwittingly….**

Basil knew he was on the right trail!

Toby was honed in on the scent. Going through the tunnel to White Chapel district, Toby was full scent on Anette, mice and Ratigan. The determined hound was on the scent, bounding through and through alleyways and buildings, deeper into the center of the sprawling centre.

Basil was giddy with excitement. However his guests aboard the Toby Express were a bit anxious and worried. The whole place was dark and foreboding. Lauren did not like the looks of it at all.

Basil did not even know that they were bounding right into a trap.

Toby had no sooner gone down a dark unlighted pitch-black alley when suddenly…

WHAM.

Toby howled and bucked as the crew was suddenly pushed off Toby in the darkness. Basil hit the cobblestone ground, with an 'oof!' and was immediately being pinned down by hands. Lauren was screaming as mouse hands in the darkness were attacking her and binding her tightly. Dawson was easily apprehended. Thomas was bashing at the invisible assailants, but his night stick was easily knocked out…and so was he.

Basil however was a boxer in his old college days, so he successfully stood up and was easily batting and punching away the mice. The breath of alcohol and sweat confirmed his suspicions they were o the lower class…and that they worked for Ratigan!

Alas he was over taken. He struggle din vain, cursing and trying to pull out his revolver but Lauren's screams weren't strong enough to fuel his anger.

_I can't let them take her! I CAN'T! _He thought as he snarled, immobilized by the thugs holding him.

_Wait a minute…what am I thinking? _He shook his head at the strange feeling he had at why he was fighting to save a woman, let alone that he never particularly cared for them anyways.

The lights turned on. A huge gas lamp was light by a thug.

Basil immediately looked around him, seeing Thomas in a heap on the ground, Dawson trussed up with an exuberant amount of rope, and dear Lauren squealing and kicking as the thugs were carrying her to the base of the large crate.

At the top of the crate was none other than his arch nemesis Professor James Vincent P. Ratigan.

"Well well Basil dear…had a nice trip?" The rat purred. Basil growled at him as Ratigan jumped down from the crate. Dawson scowled and twisted in his bounds, remembering the last time they had met. And he had hoped it was the last time.

"Bastard…" Basil mumbled.

Lauren squirmed and finally faced Ratigan, who was towering over her and about a few feet away from her. She stared at him, breathing hard and very, very afraid.

"H-hello a-again…" She squeaked as Ratigan glared at her.

"So timid my dear!" He smiled at her and chuckled under his breath. He stepped in, invading her personal bubble.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU…YOU FIEND!" Lauren screamed. "I KNOW what you did to Elizabeth!"

Ratigan laughed harder, grabbing her blonde hair roughly. Lauren was not expecting that, hissing in pain as he pushed the thugs away and violently pulled her into his waiting arms.

Basil squirmed, worried about what he could do to her.

"Unhand her you cretin!" Dawson flustered. "She's just a lady!"

"And what are ladies for? They are for men's use." Ratigan's teeth glinted in the light.

"They're more than that! Let her go, you want me don't you?" Basil struggled harder and turned red with rage.

"Of COURSE I do Basil-kins! But I also want my property back…" He purred as he stroked Lauren's hair.

Lauren did not like being held to his chest by one thick muscled arm. She was bucking and kicking, snarling and wiggling but to now avail. In fact she was tiring, and now panic instead of necessity was what was making her fight.

As Basil steamed, Dawson horrified, Mickey Finn in the corner snickering lusty eyed, Ratigan was watching with an amused grin at the busty, beautiful white mouse that was gasping and giving all her strength to get away.

Soon Lauren fell limp to catch her breath.

"Well…what…now?" She panted.

"Just a question. Has Basil kissed you yet?" Ratigan said.

Basil shot Ratigan a strange look of surprise as Lauren screamed and blushed.

"What do you mean by that? We have NOTHING at all! Nothing going between us you ass!" She ranted while Ratigan watched Basil's tell-tale signs of what was really in that mouse's heart.

'I believe you do, Bunny." Ratigan grabbed her chin and made her face him. She stared back, wide-eyed with terror as he moved in closer. "Let's see his reaction when I kiss you…"

He kissed her. She screamed, cringing and twitching. Mickey was silently crying out in jealousy as Basil…blushed and was being filled with monumental rage.

"How DARE you…she's so young!" Basil snarled.

As Lauren squealed and was being kissed for the first time, she took a few moments to figure out what was going on. A rat, who was ugly and devious, was passionately delving a thick tongue into her mouth, holding the back of her head with a large hand, and tasted like sour milk. The strange tingling sensation that was making her lips feel numb and yet bruised, and the strange warm feeling of tongue was very odd and wet.

She did not like it.

At length when she felt the urge to breathe Ratigan pulled away, smacking his lips like he just sampled some delicious pastry. Lauren, who apparently tasted like a pastry, was busy trying to breathe and spit his saliva out of her mouth. Her head still immobilized, she looked and saw Basil with a disgusted and furious look on his face. She did not expect him to care at all but…

"I assume this was your first kiss?" Ratigan drawled as he brought her closer against his bulk.

She blushed in response, too embarrassed and disgusted to say that it really was.

"I assume that's a yes!" He laughed, the thugs nervously chiming in as Basil was hissing and squirming more. Because Basil was the only one seeing where Ratigan's hands were going.

She squeaked as Ratigan's claws poked one of her breasts.

"You just kissed me! Isn't that enough? Stop it! STOP!" She was in a squeaking fit as he grabbed and licked her neck, continually watching Basil's reactions to perverted actions.

"Do something Basil!" Dawson cringed. Basil struggled harder but he was exhausted and held tight, watching dear Lauren getting groped by his enemy.

Ratigan chuckled as he nuzzled her cleavage with his nose as he tweaked and squeezed her womanly chest. Lauren was utterly horrified and felt pain and a strange pleasure as she beat on him. Her head was spinning with a strange sensation as he roughly handled her. She was growing dizzy and weak, not realizing her pitiful whimpers and moans were from her as she was exposed to the new sensations of lust.

"M-make him s-stop…oh God…" She whimpered and squirmed, gasping as he planted hickies on her collarbone and made unnecessary husky sounds.

"Oh I will, I will, if Basil comes to dinner…isn't that right Basil?" Ratigan turned towards his foe, his eyes brows in a devious shape as he molested the other breast.

Basil was indeed fuming. It was just like the last time. He had been outwitted…again! He had fallen into a trap and now this beautiful lady would suffer unless he agreed to dinner…whatever it really was.

He was sure that he could find a way to escape and save her right now…but watching her in agony, in terror right in front of his eyes he couldn't think. He could only do the only thing he was physically possible to do at the moment, and that was to give in to the mercy of his foe.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed shrilly as Ratigan hiked a hand up her purple dress…the thugs drew closer snickering and watching, drooling. Especially Mickey, though he wished it was his hand…

"Quickly Basil or her knickers will be on the ground…" Ratigan then leaned into Lauren's quivering ear as she tried not to cry. "Enjoying this?"

"N-no…" She whimpered, feeling his fingers getting into her undergarments…

"I'LL GO TO DINNER!" Basil bellowed out like a dying mouse.

"That's my Basil!" Ratigan laughed as he withdrew his hand and stuffed Lauren under his arm. Mickey clapped enthusiastically as the mice holding Basil dragged his limp form to plop him down in front of the triumphant Ratigan.

"Oh Mr. Sherringford…" Lauren whispered. Basil went to his knees, holding his hunting hard in his hands and looking utterly depressed.

"Just like last time isn't it?" Ratigan laughed and tossed Lauren over to the thugs that originally had her. "As always, I outwit and outwit again! I escaped death, and now I will make sure you will never come close to outwitting me ever AGAIN!"

Ratigan had lit up a cigarette, blowing smoke into Basil's face. Basil didn't flinch at all.

"You are far worse than a sewer rat, James. You are more despicable, tyrannical, lusting, perverted, drooling, drunken and devious than you ever were!" Basil hissed.

"Why thank you!" Ratigan bowed mockingly, pinching Basil's furry cheeks.

"In fact, you have gotten worse. You drown yourself in liquor, addling your brain. You're lazy and slow, overweight, dirty, drug-addicted, and you are taking an unnatural and un-Ratigan-like attention in tormenting and raping virgins! What do you have to say for yourself? You have gone down the level of the stupid thugs who rape and pillage as they please!"

At this, Ratigan truly frowned.

"Why you…YOU!" Ratigan kicked Basil's head.

Lauren screamed as Basil, with a bloody nose, staggered to his feet. It seemed the kick had knocked all the power out of him, for he looked at the rat with a hollow, sad eye.

Ratigan looked like he was about to explode. His teeth were grinding and he felt like just killing Basil right then and there.

"You'd do well to shut your mouth Basil. There will be no more tricks this time. I will be very, very ruthless if you don't shut up…" Ratigan snarled, twirling his cape as he turned towards Lauren.

She stared back with blue eyes, afraid and feeling very dirty. Ratigan calmly put a small smile on his face as he walked over to her, his fingers twirling her golden hair.

"Don't' worry, I'm won't kill you dear." He purred and watched her cringe, not even squirming in the hands of the mice. "I'll just kill your lover tomorrow."

She had no words. Yes, she did care for his well-being…but he wasn't her lover!

"Well my good friends, off to bargain, show Lauren to her room, lock up the Basil and Dawson and a stupid police officer and we'll all be set!" Ratigan happily announced. The mice smiled as they dragged Dawson, Thomas and the depressed Basil behind Ratigan and Mickey. Lauren unfortunately was hoisted over Ratigan's shoulders, sadly looking down at the depressed Basil and feeling very strange at the had on her rump.

Dawson turned, seeing what had happened to Toby.

If he listened closely, he could hear Toby barking! In fact, he saw a ditch that Toby was pushed into. There were abandoned cranes and pulley ropes from the human's constructing. However it seemed abandoned for now.

Dawson sighed. Truly, he felt, they were lost to whatever fiendish plan Ratigan had.

**A/N: ….fall into another of Ratigan's devious traps! **

**Poor Basil. Poor Lauren. Poor Toby!**

**Shoys. **


	28. Reunion

**A/N: Oh the horror the horror! **

As Lauren looked about, she was feeling more and more afraid.

There were hulking rats, staring at her, snickering and licking their lips as she was led into a dusty motel. Even the mice around her, holding her ropes were frightened by the rats.

She watched as Basil, Dawson and Thomas were put into rooms. The mice thugs around her looked up at Ratigan, who had his back turned and always facing ahead up the stairs. Lauren did not want to look at his face again after what he had done to her.

They stopped at the far end. Ratigan leered his head back, nodding his head. The thugs shivered as they handed Ratigan the rope that was tied to Lauren's wrist.

She stared behind her in fear as she watched the thugs run away with very unhappy faces.

"Allow me to show you to your room…" He lowly purred. Looking back she saw his face, a smile on his face as he looked her up and down.

Lauren shivered under his beady eyes, already feeling the tingling sensation on her skin as she remembered his hands.

"I can see it myself." Lauren glared at him as she opened the door, seeing the room inside as she hurriedly walked in.

There was a twin bed with stained sheets, a few lamps, almost completely melted candles, a waste basket, chamber pot in the corner and cracked plaster walls.

There, on the bed, was Elizabeth curled up under the sheets. Her hose wiggled as she saw Lauren enter with Ratigan right behind her.

"L-Lauren?" She whispered as she rose.

"Elizabeth! Oh thank GOD!" Lauren gasped as she ran over to her, hugging her close friend tightly. Elizabeth smiled and held back, closing her eyes trying not to cry. Especially in front of Ratigan who leaned in the door way, chuckling to himself.

"What has he done to you?" Lauren whispered as she pulled away, looking Elizabeth over.

She gulped, letting her hickies, bruises, and slutty nightgown do the talking.

"He didn't…he…he couldn't have…"

"Indeed I did Bunny…" Ratigan laughed as Lauren realized what he and Elizabeth were up to. And it didn't look 'consensual' what they were doing…

"You MONSTER!" Lauren in impassioned rage stood up, trembling, images of sexuality and disgusting images in her head. Such things she didn't truly understand or could comprehend, but she knew it was obviously not a good thing.

Ratigan continued smiling with full teeth.

"Why thank you madam." The rat smirked more as he leaned off the wall and walked in more. "However at least I am not monster enough to deny you a reunion with your not-so-innocent friend."

"You are monster enough to have raped her! And how you touched me…" The white mouse hissed and raised her fists to fight but Elizabeth quickly grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't fight him, you'll only provoke him!" Elizabeth whispered worried for her friend.

"Well SOMEBODY'S got to fight him! Already Basil was crippled! I can't let him do anything more!" Lauren was struggling, Elizabeth trying to hold her tight as Ratigan watched her squirm and kick.

"Go ahead, fight me! I love the feisty…" He purred.

"I WILL! I HATE YOU! YOU BEAST! FIEND! CRETEN!" Lauren who was once a homely mouse was acting more ferocious…and tired. Elizabeth was indeed taller and stronger than her.

Ratigan continued to bask in her insults.

"And another thing…you're a BLOODY RAPIST! A SICK, DEMENTED, RAPIST!"

Ratigan was NOT gloating at that comment.

"SHUT UP!" He roared.

Lauren shut up, panting, glaring, limp in the grappling arms of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was giving Ratigan pleading eyes.

"Please don't hurt her…she was just as innocent as I was…please…" She begged as she guessed Ratigan's intentions from the look in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, don't you think I should show her how much of rapist I can be? Perhaps she'd like to experience it first hand? Perhaps her eyes would be open and she'd shut up and never insult me again out of terror? Hmm? HMM?!" He snarled in their faces. Both girls reared back, Elizabeth gripping Lauren even tighter as they shivered.

Lauren stared into his eyes. There was a vicious flame in those molten yellow orbs, beady and staring deep down into her soul. Her anger and fight towards him was rapidly diminished as she felt utter fear and terror. She realized that indeed, he could do very, very horrible things to her if he so choose. And she couldn't stop him because he was big and she was small. And there was still the rope attached around her wrist, tied with another rope, and Ratigan holding it in his grasp.

He pulled away, tying the rope to the bedpost as he chuckled again. The two girls were still staring at him, Elizabeth in mortified terror while Lauren was realizing how very close she was to be in a terrifying situation.

_Oops. _She hastily thought.

"Now, my dear Bunny…" He said as he turned towards them. "If you are thinking what I think you're thinking…no, I'm not going to brutally rape you."

Lauren sighed, feeling relieved but still wary in case he was lying.

"Instead, since I promised your boss this, Mickey wants to 'break you in' first. Though you might not like it since he's small in stature and not as cunning and sexually exciting as I."

Lauren then frowned.

"What? HIM? Look, I know you want me b-but I'd rather bed a horseshoe than you or him!" Lauren seethed as she heard Mickey's whistling as he was walking down the hallway.

"And here he comes now! Just waiting to get his greasy hands in your corset…" Ratigan sang as he opened the door, letting Mickey in holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello toots!" The mouse smiled.

"Oh…no…"

_OH GOD NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! _Lauren thought as she shivered and looked at Ratigan. She was almost ready to break down and beg to the rat, the rat that stood and gloated over the fear emanating from her.

"Oh YES! But don't worry that will be tomorrow after dinner with Basil."

Mickey was the one to frown now.

"Aw shucks! Look Ratigan…" Mickey growled as he walked up to Ratigan, looking at him angrily. "She's MY girl, and I can have her anytime I WANT!"

"No she isn't! Can't you be patient and wait for the plan? Come now Mickey…" Ratigan was not happy at the prospect of loosing his most important tool…at the moment…and gave a fake smile as he pushed the mouse out the door and locked it shut.

Lauren gave another sigh of relief, and Elizabeth let go of the grip around Lauren.

"Well my lady Elizabeth…time for bed!" Ratigan smirked, and Elizabeth unwillingly stood up and bowed her head. Lauren looked on, watching Ratigan snap Elizabeth's rope from the bedpost and pull Elizabeth into his arms. Elizabeth turned away in disgusting, wincing as he licked her ear.

"You go out while I have a little word with dear Bunny…" He purred as he pushed her outside and quickly shut the door.

Now Lauren was all alone with a fiendish rat.

She backed up, as far as she could without sitting down on the all-too-inviting-for-a-sexual-romp bed. Ratigan gave her his trademark smile which was complete with the flashing sharp teeth and the smug eyes lined with dark circles of hidden weariness.

"Dear, dear Bunny…" He began as the beast sat down on the bed, his hand grabbing her dress and pulled her down to the bed. He immediately drawled on her as started screaming and bucking. She did NOT expect that to happen within two seconds.

Soon there was a nasty rat sloppily kissing her and trying to knee his way in-between her un-relenting legs. She felt more disgusted than frightened at once more having to kiss him, the bed making loud creaking noises as the large Ratigan towered over her smaller mousey form. However fear soon made it's way into her senses as he viciously groped and managed to get situated between her knickered legs.

"W-what the HELL are you d-doing?" Lauren gasped out as she squirmed and became even more pinned down by his cold hands.

"I never intended to have Mickey take you as his…you're going to be MINE…NOT Basil's!" Ratigan said in a completely vicious, dark tone at her quivering ear. She had never heard that tone of voice…she had never expected him to bite her ear and growl like the devil himself. She couldn't even think of being Basil's girlfriend either!

_He's jealous…dangerously jealous…_She thought as she struggled harder at each touch of a rough hand.

Lauren hated to be helpless. And she did not know till how utterly wrong, evil and _terrorized _one would be in a situation like this. And now that she was in a situation like this, it was utterly wrong, evil and _terrifying._

When she thought all hope was going to be lost as his hands made it under her skirts, she heard loud noises outside the door.

"Damn…" Professor Ratigan snarled, letting her go and getting off her. The noises were getting louder.

She lay, gasping, her clothing in a mess because a large _thing _was messing up her clothing. Looking over, she saw Ratigan angrily throw open the door, staring at two very nasty looking rats.

Almost like himself.

There was a tall, strong and muscled rat that looked almost like Ratigan only with a different type of nose, orangeish fur, shaven face, and much kinder, but still violent eyes. The orange rat had a mass of reddish hair under his brown cap and wore a plain shirt and green vest.

The eye of the Irish was with him.

The smaller rats besides him were in rugged dirty clothes, one wearing a mangled bowler. They had dark gray fur, obviously two of his cronies.

"Why good evening Bailey…" Ratigan hid his annoyance with a false smile.

"Cut the crap, James. I want this meeting NOW. My boy's are getting antsy about this 'bargain' you're willing to offer." The Irish rat growled into Ratigan's face.

"Oh dear, well if you want it on, you shall have it. I was in the middle of something but that can wait till…later." Ratigan turned towards Lauren, his whole face in a look of utter violence and anger. Then he turned resuming the smiling beguiling expression of happiness.

Ratigan and the rats left. Lauren shivered, watching Ratigan lock the door. She quickly looked to her wrist, the rope still tied to the bedpost.

She could only hope that whatever they were doing, it was going to be long, so that Ratigan would fall asleep and never come back to this disgusting room ever again.

**A/N: And what a hideous plan it shall be…what could Ratigan possibly want with these three rats? What will happen to the still-innocent Lauren? **

**Find out next time! HAH.**

**Shoys. **


	29. Poor Basil

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Poor Basil…. **

Dawson was not very happy being locked in a room with a moaning mouse.

The moaning mouse in question was Basil of Baker Street, sighing and depressed and prostrated upon the filthy mattress. There was no light coming in from the little window, for it was nighttime in the sewers of White Chapel. Basil was one again clearly in despair from Ratigan's fiendish plans of the most foul.

Dawson once again had to try and cheer up the incorrigible Basil. Last year when he and Basil were tied into a violent death trap, unwittingly Dawson had sparked an idea in Basil's mind and they escaped.

But now, to Dawson it seemed even more impossible. They were locked in a room with an almost worthless young policeman, and Ratigan would most likely threaten the virtue of Lauren if they did manage to break the lock, fight past all the mice and rats, rescue three different women and get out alive. Even then Basil would not settle for it unless he was able to capture Ratigan for if they did succeed and run away, Ratigan and his cohorts would escape yet again. That he could not handle.

The whole plot of escape seemed far fetched which was why Basil was in the depths of the abyss of emotional wreckage. For now Basil was bested, ambushed, and kept here because of three women…

_Ahh, women. _Basil thought. The images of the toughened and brave Anette, of abused Elizabeth, and of the sweet, beautiful Lauren…

_Wait, beautiful? BEAUTIFUL?! _Basil stiffened and shook his head. _She may be pretty, but I certainly don't love her! What a stupid mistake Ratigan has made, he can clearly see we don't like each…other…_

Basil paused in his thoughts as he used what was left of the little part of his analyzing mind to decipher the clues.

Yes, she did sit with him rather closely when they went into the trap, so there Ratigan could assume that he had let her. But…he really did, and usually he wouldn't except for Olivia…and when he looked at her before, he knew he felt fondness that she should be happy and safe…

_Well of course! She's a lady in distress! _

_But then, why did I blush? And why am I blushing now when my inner eye is fixated upon her womanly bosom?_

He couldn't stand it. Jolting upright he shook his head violently and ruffled his hair as he banished the thought. He knew better than to fall in love with a woman. If he did right now, it would all be better to Ratigan's advantage, and also to his future work. He could not afford another distraction!

"Well finally!" Dawson huffed from his chair. "I've been watching you mope all night!"

"I'm sorry Dawson…" Basil sighed as he settled back into the depths of despair. "It's just that…right now…it's hopeless…"

"It's not hopeless Basil, not while you have the side of Scotland Yard here!" Thomas piped up from the rug he was lounging on.

"And do you have an idea, my fine police officer?"

Thomas had no response to the revered mouse detective.

"I was afraid so. All we can do is await our fates. I was tricked again, ambushed again, and faced with another situation more dire and deadly than letting an axe, gun, knife, anvil and etc. kill me. Far, far worse…" With these words Basil flopped back and began to moan again.

"Don't worry Thomas…" Dawson whispered. "Sometime soon Basil will think of something hopefully. Soon."

At least, so he hoped.

**A/N: And soon you shall see some action me friends. Instead of concerning ourselves with Basil, if you're bored of him that is…which I hope you're not!**

**Shoys. **


	30. The Bargain

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Dear meh…sorry this wasn't updated sooner, but AP class essays are taking up my time, along with another fanfic I've just started to work on. **

Cold gripped the women. They huddled closer, trying to get warm in their bounds. The small room they were all in was wet and damp. They heard voices beyond the door, but little else they knew. Even Anette didn't have much of a clue while she was tied up in the midst of that.

However the room with the voices was very warm.

Gathered round the bar table were seated a trove of burly rats. They were dirty, dressed like common thieves, butchers, and lower class workers, smoking and drinking and arm wrestling. There were other rats behind them, with the same beady eyes as they listened to the words that the well-dressed rat, Ratigan, was saying.

"…so without further ado, the idea behind this is that you will become very rich and powerful, not to mention…"

Many of the rats were instead paying attention to the lady rat in Ratigan's lap. The golden beauty sat depressed with a leash around her neck, wearing an all-too revealing black dress. The rats of course didn't care about her obvious mood of fear and sorrow. They were more interested in her charming looks and certain…womanly appearances than Ratigan's promises of fame and fortune.

"…you will have a bevy of women at your sides, only if you…"

"WHAT?"

The head rat, Bailey, suddenly slammed his fist down on the table cause the wood to creak and buckle. Ratigan smirked as he saw the fire in the stupid rat's eyes light up at the word of 'women'.

"Yes…did I forget to mention, for your services, you will be paid with voluptuous mice ladies?" Elizabeth shuddered at the thought. "You see, for serving me in labor by taking over the crown and murdering the unfortunate Basil, you will be paid in women…"

Ratigan outstretched his hand towards the door, giving the signal to the wilily Mickey to open the door and push the ladies out. The rats gasped as they feasted their eyes on 15 mice, gagged and bound and shaking as they stood in a huddle.

_So this is what Ratigan had in mind…_Mickey gulped as he realized that he was being used.

"There you have it boys. Just say the word, and you will be paid now and your loyalties will be mine. And soon, you will live at the palace in even more splendor!" Ratigan chuckled and set Elizabeth in his chair as he paraded around. The rats kept drooling at the women they have always wanted to have. "Just think, you will be dressed in jewels, eat rich food, and your entire families will share in the splendors of the nobility!"

"Now? Those women can be ours right now?" Bailey licked his lips as he eyed Ratigan. He never trusted Ratigan. However he knew Ratigan thought that perhaps Bailey was just a stupid immigrant.

"Yes! Have at them when you pledge to fight for me! Since you are all strong and better than mice, overrunning Buckingham Palace in your numbers would be quiet simple…And you'll have more women then!" The rat's eyes gleamed as he watched the rats become allured even more. _Now I have their attention…_

"Hmmm…" Bailey pondered. Indeed his eyes were afire with the possibility to have a bevy of beautiful women to have…but his eyes kept straying towards Ratigan's little pet.

Ratigan did not like it.

"We will accept your offer…if you give us Elizabeth in the bargain too."

Ratigan frowned even worse. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at Bailey. She couldn't tell exactly what was in his eyes, so similar to Ratigan's, but it had something to do with sex.

"But she's mine! You would have lots of mice…what is a poor, ugly rat to you?" Ratigan nervously purred above Elizabeth's head. Elizabeth still kept staring while Bailey and his cohorts were taking more interest in her.

"No deal unless she's in it! I'm sure she could change masters…it's not often I see a young lady of us with a figure like hers…" Bailey leaned over the table towards Ratigan.

Ratigan thought Bailey was going to be stupid…but there was an iron resolute. Bailey wasn't the rat leader for nothing.

"My son needs a wife to start a family soon." Bailey looked down at the trembling Elizabeth. "She'll do just fine for Ben…he keeps talking about her."

Ratigan resisted the urge to smirk. Ben was on his side! He would keep her safe for him. _Perfect…stupid rat!_

"Fine then! You may have her!" Ratigan smiled and pushed Elizabeth out of the chair towards Bailey.

Elizabeth stared at the Irish rat before he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, making a whistling sound as Ben came running in.

"Ben, she's yours now. Why don't you spend a little good time with her, eh?" Bailey patted his son's head, Ben eagerly smiling in a strange way. Elizabeth squeaked and struggled as Ben grabbed her and started to drag her out of the room. The rats laughed at her predicament, wishing that it was them that possessed her. Ratigan only smiled deviously.

_That's right Ben…you'll be a good rat for me, eh? _Ratigan purred under his breath as his beloved was taken away.

"So…" Ratigan puffed from his cigarette before he set it down and outstretched his gloved hand. "We have a deal, gentlemen?"

Bailey eyed the hand, his gang of followers eyeing the room and the ladies. Anette glared from the midst of them, her eyes burning with hatred for the demonic rat that had ordered her merciless suffering. She watched as they shook hands, the gleam in Ratigan's eye twinkling with deviousness and Bailey's eyes peering at his 'allay' with caution. Both were very smart and ruthless rats.

Mickey quickly ran out the room as the rats erupted into wild cheers. They turned on the lights, rushing over and grabbing the women as they broke out the beer and wine. Only Bailey and Ratigan stood still at the worn table, eyeing each other as they tipped their hats. Ratigan left the room with his cape pushed behind him as Bailey sat with a teary-eyed Kitty upon his lap.

"How clever he is…" Bailey whispered under his breath in the ear of the famous dancer…now stripped down to be his lowly mistress in a ragged blue suit.

She whimpered in defeat at how she had only been used for this moment.

**A/N: 10 out of 10 on the cruel-and-dark-o-meter.**

**-shivers-**

**There is still hope. I have some surprises for you all next chapter!**

**Shoys. **


	31. True Tenderness

**A/N: Um…if you don't like sex, don't read!**

**And no, it's not Ratigan and Elizabeth again…It's actually sex that's not rape! Willing love-making! Oh joy, how sweet of me to actually write something like that for a change? **–sweat drop-

Surprised at why Ben was dragging her along behind him at a rapid pace, Elizabeth was a bit disturbed.

"Why…" She began.

"No words! I'm going to rescue you! I can't let Ratigan get to you again!" Ben hissed as he ran her along out the inn into the streets of the sewer. Elizabeth, looking at Ben's glancing young Irish eyes had no choice but to trust him. She began running besides him as they made their way down the slippery street, past seedy taverns, homes, business and such. They made their way into the darker, wetter, deeper parts of White Chapel. Occasionally Elizabeth glanced around to see how the neighborhood was.

There were few lights in the boxes, crates, and other homes built into the bricks siding. She occasionally saw the hiss of a rat, a few men smoking under the street lamp, their eyes staring at her as she was holding hands and running with young rat Ben. She was afraid they might catch her, but they were too interested doing poker and smoking to ran after a young lady…especially when they knew that the gang leader's son was with her!

Soon Ben had taken her down some steps and into the back door of a house composed of a small metal barrel. Inside, she smelled candle smoke, old vegetables and sweat.

"Alright…I'll pack a few things…we'll escape tonight…" Ben immediately ran up the ramshackle stairs, leaving Elizabeth to sigh and light a candle. Around here was the littered living room of Ben and dad's abode, complete with whiskey bottle, ruined furniture and cigarettes. Ben immediately came down a with a pack on his back and threw her a bag. Looking into it, she saw some dresses and food.

"Where are we going? What do you mean?" Elizabeth answered as Ben was quickly writing a note on the brown kitchen table.

"I've had enough of working for Ratigan! We have to run away, so he won't get you and I won't have to become a gang leader! I'm sick of this place!" With the note finished, Ben took her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Elizabeth…will you…run away with me?"

She paused. She couldn't believe that…that she could run away from this…and be with someone who was very handsome but…

"I…I can't leave Lauren there, nor Anette, nor Basil! What would they think when I've abandoned them to a horrible fate?" Elizabeth bit her lip and slouched with defeat. "I can't run away like a coward. With me gone, he'll be unstoppable when he gets to Lauren and uses her instead of me…"

"Well what can we do? We're just rats! Two young rats, one broken and one afraid!" Ben shivered. "I can't, we can't do anything to help!"  
"We can! We can escape now and get the police!" Elizabeth yelled at him.

"But…but I…we could live together! Away from England!"

"No…I'm sorry Ben, I really like you…" She blushed slightly before wiping a tear from her eye. "But I couldn't bear it if my best friend was left for that monster to…to rape…"

Ben's shoulders sagged as he watched her start to cry again. He decided t be gentlemanly and held her tightly as she cried on his shoulder. He too was afraid, but to see the woman he loved, secretly, cry because of their cowardice…he would have to become brave for her.

"Alright. We'll get the police. It will take most of the night to reach Scotland Yard but…we have time." Ben shivered as he hoped to God that his father's gang members would harry them, or Ratigan following, or any other tricks up his sleeve…

"Thank you Ben." Elizabeth pulled out of the tight embrace, still being hugged, and looked in Ben's green eyes. She saw how he looked afraid, how his ears drooped in fear but he was standing steadfast and strong…for her…because he liked her too.

The Irish teenager glanced away, blushing as her blue love-filled eyes studied him. He hoped she would like even if he had freckles and ruffled orange hair, which he did indeed have.

He felt her stroke his ears and snout.

Turning towards her, he was about to say something when Elizabeth suddenly stood on tiptoe and kissed him, passionately pulling him in for the kiss. He actually was the one to let out a squeak of surprise, feeling her kiss him…and that's when he knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Gently he wound his arms tighter around her, kissing back with a ferocity he didn't know he had! He didn't kiss many girls, and he didn't remember the last time he got laid…but he knew that this was no fat whore rat his dad put in his room and shoved his meek little son into, no, this was a real lady, and a real woman who had thoughts and feelings and emotions, and who desperately needed his love after so many horrible ordeals of hard sex. She had never experienced gentle…never…

As they fought with their tongues, their mouths interlocked and their hands going up and down their backs, his mind went blank. The thoughts of running away to get the police slipped his mind, the fact that his father wanted him to bed her tonight was fused with his own need, and the usual fear of Ratigan beating him if he so dared touch his women disappeared. All that was in his mind was the sensations of warm furry bodies pressed together by the light of one candle, standing, kissing, and her hand wound into his hair. That and the fact she had just allowed him to stroke her tail, massaging and feeling her gasp as they attacked each other with their lips.

He opened his eyes and the sensations were not as intense, to realize her arms were around his neck, her eyes half-closed as she hung unto his body, letting him stroke around the base of her tail. Now it was his turn to blush as he realized that it was her that was gasping, both in pleasure and in slight confusion.

"You've never…experienced any tenderness with him, right?" He said in a voice so husky and low he could hardly believe it was from him. She turned her head and looked back up at him, letting out a soft moan as his hand up her skirt decided it should move to the rest of her behind.

"I never…did…He was always rough…he clawed and bit, and when he…he was thrusting, it was never deeply pleasurable. Even his kisses he gave no mercy…he never even…stroked my tail…just grabbing it to pull me back…" Her eyes lowered, and he felt her hands moved down his back.

He sighed. Mice and rat tails are always so sensitive and gentle when they're rubbed the right way…and to no exception to pleasure one's tail too was a traditional sign of true love and complete trust. Ben now saw how Ratigan worked: Pleasure was to be earned with pain, and he never could trust and truly love another. That was what he avoided, for he knew no kindness.

His thoughts conviently ended when his tail too, sticking out from the proper hole in his pants, was stroked too. No one ever did that before, except the tip from his mother's hand as a child but…nothing so sensual…and slow…with gentle hands.

He sighed in bliss as she stroked again and moved her hands to his hips, and thin to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Ben blinked, removing his hands from up her skirt to watch her start taking his shirt off.

"Elizabeth, are you sure? I mean…you've been raped so many times…" He was unsure what to do, for at first he felt wrong to let her do this.

"I want to…I want to feel real love, not forced passion. I want to feel someone who's not so big, bad breathed, large, and evil take me and hold me in their arms as I sleep…" she looked up at him as she undid the last button. Her eyes were pleading desperately. "Please? Please…just…let me feel love…"

Ben wiped a tear from her eye, and with a slight smile nodded and shrugged his shirt off. He shivered slightly, exposing his thin orange fur to the cold room. Sometimes he missed having a mother putting coals in the stove…

Elizabeth soon followed him as he took her hand, gently, up the stairs to his bedroom. Almost in a trance, Elizabeth never felt so excited, so innocent yet broken. She almost ran to the bed, and turned to see Ben closing the door, lighting a small candle for just enough light, and saw how beautiful they both were.

She felt so happy seeing a young man, and someone her proper size, with lust and love in his eyes. As she undid the ties of her dress, she felt so happy to finally see someone smiling happily instead of evilly, and without large pointed teeth.

Ben was transfixed, watching Elizabeth strip down to her golden fur. Since the first day he saw her, he saw how unusual and radiant her fur was, how she looked carved like a magnificent statue of a glowing goddess…and here she was, looking so wise and strong. He didn't mind the fading bite wounds and bruises. Never mind that. Just mind the love and experience in her eyes, and her beautiful nakedness, and her beautiful body laying down wishing him to help her become a stronger woman in the days to come.

And he no longer felt meek as he kicked his shoes off, took off his pants and began to show her gentle, but passionate, love. For he was a gentleman, however hard the world was around him. No matter how tough his father wanted Ben to be, Ben knew he would be tough and strong but not exactly the way his father wanted him to be. Not when he could carve his future with a loving woman like Elizabeth.

It was she who blew out the candle, and with shyness let Ben move her down, her back prey to his eyes. She had never felt this strange sort of willingness…but she lost the shyness as she felt real, true pleasure. She felt his hands stroke her tail, she felt the good loving Ben touch her gently, kiss her fur gently, and still give off twice as much pleasure than Ratigan ever could give her. There was no pain; only the shock of the thrilling sensations. He had her tail, he had her breasts, her warm mouth, her neck, her stomach, he thighs, and, tenderly, her own womanhood touched by him. In this she felt ecstasy she never though a rat could feel.

Ben's heart was racing as he felt control and determination surge though his system. She was so warm, so expressive with her emotions and pleasure. And then, as he readied to mount her to show her how much more love he could give it was she who was stroking him, she who gently licked and kissed his neck and small muscles, and her hand, oh her gentle hands, lovingly stroking his sides and tail. He shuddered perched above her, as he knew his love had made her own loving soul open up to him. Gently she moved further, even touching his own throbbing need. He quaked and saw her eyes closed as they both basked in passion. They knew now the time was right. Willingly she opened her legs, willingly gripping him and urging him to move faster, and little by little harder and harder as he moved inside her body. Every thrust he moaned with her, both of them feeling the full power of sweet true love as they made passion and affection their goal. They madly kissed each other, madly moaning and gasping for breath, madly touching and licking each other as they both neared the climax of love…and it came like an explosion of Valentines and natural gut-feeling. Both bit down on each other, pulling at fur, their tails entwined and holding on as they rocked back and forth, ebbing down from real, natural, rapture.

"I love you…" He panted as he let go of her shoulder from his teeth. He kissed the love bite, savoring the heat that was between them. She too kissed the numbing bite on his neck, for she had bitten down and wailed with pleasure only seconds ago. Her face felt at peace…no tears, no look of pain…just soft, satisfied blue eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled and stroked his face, still gasping for breath, completely thrilled at the wonder she had just experienced. The whole experience in fact made her craze more, and more…

"I guess it's time to rest my love." He kissed her hand, sliding out of her with a groan. He was already missing her, but she quickly clung to him as he rolled to his side.

Surprise then when she rolled him over, unto her, in between her legs again, and still unsatisfied eyes glittering up at him like stars.

"I think I need more love…" She smiled even more as she kissed him again.

Smiling to himself and filled with passion anewed, he began again…and again…throughout the night, neither of them stopping still for long, till late after midnight when they knew that their love was going to be forever connected to them, and she knew what real passion was, and he knew what real bravery could be.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed…Really, I hope so! **

**Shoys. **


	32. TOBY!

A/N: Here it is…what happens in the dressing rooms to the poor innocent ladies…

**A/N: Short chapter. LOL LMAO. XD**

"TOBY!"

Olivia cried out in the darkness. She and her father had been running all around for the entire night, searching as best they could. London did not answer them. They were alone with a lantern, in the streets, screaming out for Basil and the gang.

They heard the response from Toby. A long, mournful howl came from down a tunnel into White Chapel district.

"TOBY!" Olivia cried again, her father running behind her as they went to the edge of a construction pit. She smiled as she looked down with the light to see Toby, whining and wagging his tail at the sight of them, stuck in the hole.

"The poor dog…Ratigan must have shoved him in there." Mr. Flaversham exclaimed. He looked around uneasily, unsure if they were being watched or not, and satisfied that they weren't he turned his attention to Olivia, who was scurrying around in the dark looking for a way to get Toby out of the hole.

"Oh father, what shall we do?" Olivia whined as she looked back down at Toby, who now resumed his miserable position.

"Well, let's see…the humans must have some construction equipment about…" Flaversham squinted his eyes to better see the machines that lay about. There were wheelbarrows, shovels, concrete mixers, brick piles, and a simple crane…

"That's it! Come on!" Olivia pulled on her father's sleeve as she dragged him over to the small crane. Hovering over the pit was the crane's arm, the rope securely holding a wooden plank. Flaversham immediately got the idea.

Following brave Olivia, they climbed up the structure, Mr. Flaversham constantly shivering as he occasionally glanced down. Soon they were at the very tip of the crane arm, Olivia and Flaversham clinging for their very lives at the base of the hook where the rope was attached.

"Alright Toby…move aside!" Olivia hollered down below. Toby went into the farthest point of the pit, as Olivia began gnawing the rope. Flaversham reluctantly joined her, as they gnawed and gnawed, praying that the beam would land not fully in the pit so Toby could climb out.

With a loud SNAP the rope broke, Olivia's father grabbing Olivia before she fell with the recoil. The beam landed with a thud in the dirt pit, and Toby immediately scrambled on the wood like a ladder as he crawled out of the pit, wagging his tail with excitement.

Flaversham and Olivia would be dancing with excitement too, but they were currently climbing down the crane and rushing towards their canine friend. Olivia hugged Toby's nose as he panted and whined happily.

"Now Toby…where are the others?"

Toby perked up, his nose sniffing and sniffing as he went to the sight of the conflict many hours earlier. He growled in his throat, snarling with anger as he recognized Basil, the other mice, and Ratigan…

"We should find them tomorrow, and with the police Olivia…it's past midnight." Her father held her shoulder as Toby awaited Olivia's word to send him off to destroy.

"But daddy, they are all in danger!"

"Listen, I could not let us just waltz in with you, me and Toby alone! We must rescue them, and the only way is getting backup! The scent will still be here I'm sure."

Olivia wiped a tear that was welling in her eye.

"Alright…" She yawned, for indeed she was tired. "In the morning…we find Basil…"

Toby whined as he helped Olivia and Mr. Flaversham on him, and he bounded home and prepared to fight the coming onslaught in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry to torture you, but I've been uninspired mostly. **

**Shoys. **


	33. What a Lovely Breakfast

**A/N: I'm back after writing a short-story about a vampire and a girl…it's on my DeviantART page. And so, now to submit to you another chapter!**

**-----  
**

It seemed the rat took no notice that it was morning. The sewers were always dim, and they were darker at night. The sun streamed down in patches from the storm drain but other than that, the rats went about their day in the dark of the suburb.

However Ratigan was not too happy.

He tried to be when he and Bailey went to his house, where Bailey promised his son would make them breakfast. Ratigan obliged, following the loud Bailey and Kitty (gagged and crying in his arms) into the shambled home. Luckily a storm drain was right above the house, bathing the rooms in dim yellow light.

"Care for a drink?" Bailey smirked as he threw open the cupboards to procure his finest store of whiskey.

"Of course…" Ratigan said, hoping to take his mind off from his worries where Ben and Elizabeth went, by drinking.

Bailey soon poured them both some cheap whiskey, which Bailey guzzled right down. Ratigan started to sip his, but somehow he only tasted dry tweed. Confused, he drank no more. _Perhaps it's just my worries…_

Worries or not, soon there was the thumping of two rodent walking down the stairs.

And who should come into view but Ben giggling and running down the stairs, Elizabeth laughing and wearing a nightgown behind him. She soon glomped her lover playfully in the living room where the two other rats could see.

Ratigan broke the dirty glass in his hand as he watched with horror as Elizabeth started smooching Ben, and Ben smooching back, while rolling on the floor in their bed clothes, saying words of 'I love you, tiger!' and 'you feisty girl!'

"I see you like her, eh? Glad of Ratigan to give her to you too!" Bailey applauded as his freckled son broke from kissing on the floor to look at a pale-faced Ratigan. Elizabeth paled with Ratigan, but by that time Ratigan was turning red not with embarrassment but with anger. So, now Elizabeth was frightened while Ratigan hid his boiling anger.

"Yes…yes…indeed…" He seethed through gritted teeth. Ben let out a squeak as he ran to his father. Frightened Elizabeth streaked up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Ben inquired as he nervously began to sweat. His father was oblivious to what Professor Ratigan expected his son to do, and that was to not even touch his prized Elizabeth and say he didn't like her, and that Ratigan should have her back…

But instead, Ben just had to have sex with her, and love her, and was going to run away but unfortunately his dad and boss just happened to be in the house. Great.

"I decided not to get drunk this time and had a little…fun." He winked at his boy and pointed to Kitty, who was not very happy being tied up in another chair. "Make us some eggs, will you boy?"

Reluctantly, Ben started cooking breakfast while Elizabeth was looking. Ratigan was not interested in any more conversation with the annoying Irish Bailey. He spent breakfast glaring at the stair well where Elizabeth occasionally stood to peek, plotting about murdering Ben and Bailey as soon as they took over London. In fact, he was soon writing in his schedule when he could fit killing Ben…after all, she was his lady…

"Oh come out dear! Don't be shy!" Bailey bellowed with a smile. He looked more fluffy and nice in his own home, but outside of it he was as tough as four layers of steel stacked on each other.

Elizabeth meekly sat in the only chair left; next to Ratigan. Ben was even more nervous now.

She could barely eat her eggs she was so frightened. Ratigan kept looking at her with dark violent eyes. She knew that if she and Ben didn't escape soon, she would be beaten again, and beaten so bad…

It was more unfortunate that both had forgotten all about escaping. They woke up in the morning suddenly remember, and, joyfully, were running down the stairs and were just getting the thoughts of sex on the living room floor BUT…

Breakfast done, Ben and Elizabeth made their excuses and ran up the stairs. Ratigan sat, confident, unhappy, and deviously plotting.

"We have to climb out of the window…" Ben hissed as Elizabeth immediately started to get dressed, along with Ben.

"Yes! And while Ratigan's here…"

"…save Basil and your friends! Yes, I know! Now HURRY!" Ben completed her sentence as he immediately started tying sheets, clothing and rags together to climb safely out the window.

Ratigan was patiently looking out the front window, watching the wiggling bed sheet rope come into view whilst Bailey was chattering.

"Excuse me Bailey, but I must attend to some other important business at the motel for tonight's attack." He purred slyly as Bailey nodded and mumbled 'okay!' while he slugged down a beer.

Elizabeth and Ben were busily in a panic climbing down the make-shift rope as fast as their scurrying rat reflexes could.

Elizabeth failed to look down as Ratigan neatly bundled her under one arm, along with Ben, muffled and tucked with her. Nobody heard their screams as he clamped their snouts shut and had them hiding under his cape. Easily he strode into the shadows, going to his private rooms at the motel.

"You both shall have a little chat with me…" He snarled at them. They shivered in his grasp as they awaited their fate.

-----

**A/N: Yay…. **

**It has come to my detection that that there was a LJ rant about this story in a fanfic rant community. *sighs* You know, you should rant about something after you actually READ the whole thing. I was disturbed that she had ranted about how 2D Ratigan was. Well, if you have been reading this whole thing, you should know that this is not a stupid simple-minded fanfic. I have actually made Ratigan's character MUCH deeper than anything. **

**He drinks, rapes, and seems unreasonable because he's no longer the top of the crime ring and is in hiding. He feel unfulfilled because he is still waiting for the right moment to kill Basil and during the long wait he has to do something with his time! So, why not kill yourself by getting drunk, dirty, and super abusive. Time takes it's toll my friends…**

**Most of the comments dealt with the fact that I had sex in a Disney story. The others were either picking on tiny word detailing or saying how it's so cliché to put rape in a story, and it seems bad because they did NOT read the story. Yes, I did get a little excessive, I know…but, at least I have more of reason why he does it instead of all the other anime-porno crap I find that doesn't have any reason why there was rape in the story. *sighs again***

**Quite a few supported me on the posted rant. Good for you guys! They were also intelligent. Yes! **

**I do accept criticism, and I do not accept idiot flames, and I get a bit angry at rants that have hardly any basis, and I get a bit annoyed when people intelligently tell me to stop writing Disney fanfics. "Please, do not write another Disney fanfic. You are a virtual rapist, and because so many people hate your fanfiction you should not write anymore". Well you know what bub, I can do whatever I WANT, and no one will stop me, and that is not a good reason to give up fanfic writing because some people hate it. That's the stupidest reason I ever got. It was a private note, and I'm not telling who it was, but it was very sickening at the amount of idiots on the internet.**

**And so I say, I will finish this fanfic, continue working on my other Thumbelina one, and after that start writing perhaps my gothic macabre story The Ribbon Lord and maybe re-start an old vampire story of mine I started last June back when I was done with BB 4. **

**And there's others I could start or continue writing. So far no Disney stuff planned, unless you really want me to fuck-up Peter Pan, because that's the only other Disney animated film I can imagine sexual stuff in without barfing. (CAPT. HOOK IS HAWT)**

**Well, there you go. Enjoy your dead! Review and give me your honest opinion of this story!**

**Shoys. **


	34. Escape Plans

**A/N: Alrighty, kinda longer chapter than usual! Enjoy!**

"What a beautiful day for the banquet!" Queen Mousetoria beamed.

It was around noon when she looked out the window again, in her pink gown and looking at the expanse of London across the Thames. Tonight was going to be a feast, where she would meet diplomats from around the world and later that night do negotiations, and the colonies would prove their loyalty to the British crown again. It was also Duke Hampshire's birthday, another reason for celebration. She couldn't wait to have fun, despite her age!

She would have invited the beloved of London Basil Sherringford, but this banquet was a private royal manner and custom dictated she couldn't. She sighed, but duty must call, and it would be shameful in front of the ambassadors, dukes, barons, and counts.

"Ah well, time to prepare!" She giggled. The servants turned and left the room after cleaning and dusting, and the queen continued being happy.

Little she knew that tonight would not be too happy at all.

Ben tramped to Basil's room of custody. His back was sore from being whipped and threatened not t say anything to his father, while who knows what was happening with Elizabeth. He was booted out by Ratigan's foot and beaten with his cane just enough to not arouse much suspicion on his father's part. After all, Ratigan planned to kill his father after they took over England, and if Ben said one word he, too, would join his dad into an early grave.

However, Ratigan wouldn't know if he went to Basil right now and tell him of his plans and help them escape. There was the vile dinner plan tonight, and soon they would leave to begin.

The guards backed off, knowing that Ben was supposedly on their side. Looking strong, he watched them unlock the door and he went in, giving a sigh of relief that the guards had let him in.

There was the famous mouse detective, prostrate upon the bed, twiddling his thumbs. Dawson was eating some bread in a wooden chair, while the police officer Thomas was drinking cold coffee against the wall. Both looked coldly at the rat.

"Um…sirs…um…I want to help you escape…" He began, nervous about getting their trust. "I'm Ben, Bailey's son and I work at the inn. I managed to keep Elizabeth safe in the night but…well, didn't work for long. Anyways she wants me to help you escape." They didn't even know him at all, which was rather not good.

"How can we trust you? You're probably fooling us, and will trap us further for that despicable Ratigan!" Dawson growled and got up, facing Ben. Thomas soon was by his side, looking angrily at Ben.

"But please sirs! I mean no harm! Look at these bruises, you think I enjoy getting beaten by Ratigan and would want to do something for him?" Listen, tonight you're going to the queen's banquet, and last night Ratigan traded the all the women from the bar for the rat's loyalty, and Elizabeth to me! But it was a trick, because Elizabeth will still be his and he'll kill my father soon and probably me after the fights over…"

The mice still glared at him.

It was during this time that Basil sat up, looking at the orange-furred rat. His eyes were soon filled with fire, the glum that was upon his face was soon dissipating into the spark of enthusiasm. His interest in the lad soon consumed him, replacing the depression for the next few minutes.

"So, the son of a gang leader, you don't drink, or smoke, you ate eggs this morning and you've been in the company of Elizabeth…" Basil blurted out as he bounced off the bed and ran over to Ben. Ben was surly happy that it looked like the detective was interested in him and believed him, but he had to wait till Basil was done investigating Ben's person.

After leaving his personal space, Basil had to come to the conclusion.

"What can you do to help us? You're a trusting Irish blooded youth, and I'm sure you have the keys to my plans." Basil patted Ben's shoulders as he smiled wide and excitedly. "We need your help young lad if we are to escape before dinner!"

"You sure you trust him Basil?" Dawson thought, surely, Basil must have gone mad!

"Just because he's the son of a minor enemy, and a rat, does not mean he can't be trusted! Come come, would a man who wanted to help us bed and save Elizabeth from a terrible night? Would he be so filled with love for her that he wouldn't help her to safety? Obviously from his smell, looks, and evidence he is telling the truth and will participate in any plans of escape that I'm forming in my very mind! He is the key Dawson!" He exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Really?" Thomas inquired as he eyed Ben down; giving him the traditional police-man-look-of-suspicion he was secretly trained to give to suspicious person. It would have worked better if he had his hat, he thought. The lad definitely seemed trusting.

"Really! Please, give me a chance! I can get you out of here even right now!" Ben pleaded.

"Then do so! We'll take out those guards and get out!" Basil hissed.

"But, Basil…"

"What, were you expecting some elaborate escape plan? We have no time! We must run and hope to find police! Now, let us get out and rescue the girls!"

"Elizabeth is probably still with Ratigan, and Lauren's locked in her room, and Anette's with one of the rats down the street. That's all I know." Now that the group actually believed him, he had to become afraid of the adventure ahead. Lauren and Anette would be simple to rescue, but Elizabeth was another matter. Ratigan was very possessive of her…

"Alright then Ben, open the door and let us be discreet and quick about knocking them out cold!" the detective exclaimed. Ben sighed, hoping that he would live to see the end of this day…

Lauren never felt so cold, so lonely, in her entire life. There was only the occasional filthy rat the poked his head in to give her food, and that was it. A whole night was spent alone, and now the day was noon, and so she thought tonight she would be free. But she dreaded what new hell she would come into. There were two beings that wanted to get into her knickers, and she knew tonight was some sort of 'dinner' and so she hoped they, Basil, and the rest of her friends would get out of here. Alas, she feared for the worse. Basil looked so defeated and ill…perhaps her fate was to be the toy of England's new dictator. She shivered at the thought. His yellow eye had haunted her dreams in the dark of night, and with the pale light that filtered into the stuffy room it was more terrifying. All she could think of was what she imagined slimy, disgusting, violent sex to be like. And it didn't make her happy that she was ninety-nine percent sure that she would experience the unknown tonight. Both 'suitors' were very unsavory to say the least. She'd rather eat wood chips!

And this was how she spent her time. Sitting on a small bed, huddling in a thin blanket with her purple dress on, her shoes on the floor, a hole in her sock and her entire being stuck under an imaginary rain cloud. Deep, deep despair was in her soul.

Then there was the shuffling sound of a body hitting the floor. A scuffle later and the click of the lock, Basil of Baker Street soon opened the door with Dawson, Thomas and Ben, running in.

She did not expect Basil to run and hug her for a few seconds, before withdrawing and handing her her shoes.

"Get them on! Hurry dear Lauren, hurry! Anette's next!" He exasperated and basically leaped away, Lauren quickly slipping the shoes on.

"Are you hurt dear?" Dawson spoke. He looked her over with his doctor eyes. His diagnosis was that she only suffered from fear and despair.

"I'm f-fine…no body's touched me yet…how did you escape?" She exclaimed as she was quickly grasped by Ben's hand.

"There's no time! We have to sneak out of here and get Anette, and by then hopefully Ratigan will be through with Elizabeth…" He exclaimed as he started dragging her along.

"THROUGH?! W-what do you mean? Is she…"

"Don't think about it! Now HURRY! Anette's in desperate danger!" Thomas hissed. His eyes flared with a defensive look. It was then Lauren knew that perhaps the police officer, however bumbling and gentlemanly he was, had a fierce heart for the ones he cared about. And she was pretty sure that he loved that gypsy mouse.

And so they ran down the hallways of the mostly abandoned motel, past the door with the screaming inside, past the snoozing guards, and into the alley.

Ben knew where Anette had gone. She had gone to Jacob's house. He shuddered as he hoped Basil could fight well.

**A/N: Well, here we are! Got some action goin! Yay! And of course, the sexual references…as usual.**

**Shoys. **


	35. Fidget Fight

**A/N: I'M BACK!!**

**Sorry it's been a LONG TIME but my laptop had died for more than a week, then I became busy with a one-shot of Dragon Ball Z, and then school work constantly gets in the way…**

**So, here's another chapter. **

She was used to this, after all.

She had spent the night after the several rough incidents with a drunken rat sea captain in his stinky, fish-smelling abode.  
Of course, having sex unwillingly with someone like that was not too fun. At least that rat was still sound asleep, and she was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee to make herself awake. She was planning to escape soon.

She felt incredibly numb. After being so hopeful since she escaped Ratigan, she was back again into prostitution.

She feared neither death nor torture now. She could endure. Anything but Ratigan. The sea rat Jacob in the darkness was a boring, ugly, drunken and sloppy lover. She was at least spared that he was asleep still and she could just simply walk out and escape alone.

Well so she thought. She was just in the front door when there was Ben, Basil, Dawson, Lauren and Thomas about to knock on the door and rescue her.

They stared for a few seconds.

"Hello there." Anette said.

"You poor dear…" Dawson noted the darkness under her eyes and the fresh bruises.

"No time. RUN!" Ben squeaked and grasped her hand, whilst the gang was starting to run as fast they could in the back shadows.

No explanation. Only fear and common instinct sufficed them to move onward with haste and dire speed. The entrance to the real world out of the sewers of White Chapel district was soon to be had…

Save that a certain bat had just screeched loudly and had lunged for Lauren's face!

Coupled with Fidgets howls of glee, Lauren screamed with him as the bat clawed her face and bit her ear.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" Dawson hollered. Thomas reached for his nightstick and proceeded to attack the cretin bat, beating him on the head enough for the bat to fall off in a bloody giggling fit.

Basil's heart plummeted as he saw rats swarm around them, easily grabbing him and the rest into their powerful grips.

Anette was in the back of all this, watching them fighting and kicking in the laughing rat's arms.

Before Ratigan came from the alley, she knew what she had to do.

Run.

Ratigan lurched with his maniacal laughter into view, and right behind him in the early morning shadows Anette slipped away and ran, ran as fast as she could, ran away form the commotion and into the streets towards the light.

Meanwhile, Ratigan was laughing heartily as Basil was viciously biting the arm that was trying to stifle him, the blundering police officer was left limp and Lauren was hysterical and held tightly around the waist, her arms free to wipe the blood off her face.

"I hope you're not hurt to terribly my dear." Ratigan chuckled as he started dabbing his handkerchief over the cuts on her face. She responded by nipping at the cloth.

"Get AWAY." She seethed in reply.

Ratigan smirked devilishly, and after tucking the handkerchief into his jacket he turned towards Fidget.

Fidget was smiling happily.

"I thought you were dead my dear old friend." He said to the little bat. Fidget nodded greedily in delight that his former boss recognized him.

"Yes yes! I caught them boss, and now you reward me, eh?" He twittered and wiped the drool from his mouth, the vision of money dancing in his head.

Ratigan smiled more deviously.

"Indeed I shall. Good work my dear boy! Now…as for my escaping dinner guests…" The rat turned towards Basil with a malicious gleam in his eye. "I think they will not be rewarded so well."

Basil wasn't weak and depressed anymore. He stood straight, beaming with courage and his clearness of his detective mind at the ready.

"Well certainly I wouldn't want to be an ill guest at your dinner. This is why we thought we'd leave before we could cause any trouble later in the evening." Basil smirked with an obvious plan hatching forth in his mind.

"Yes indeed, how considerate, but still it is very rude to break your promise. After all, you agreed to go due to witnessing torture."

Lauren's heart sank; Basil looked undeterred, while his compatriots Dawson, Thomas and Ben became afraid.

"Well since you mention it I'll have to go. However, I would recommend you try not to hurt her mainly because I will join you for dinner after all, and we don't need any unnecessarily violent tendencies towards the defenseless women of our group." Basil spoke.

"Really? What about her punishment? Certainly as my ward she deserves some sort of consequence of her flighty actions. She must learn not to run away….ever….again…" Ratigan purred in Basil face as he said this, his eyes dead serious with vile intent and anger. The detective cocked his head to the side, smiling his mask of jolly indifference.

"That indeed I cannot stop you. But how will she be able to walk to dinner with our beloved Queen?"

Ratigan chuckled darkly, Lauren listening to the words in horror.

"I see you guessed the surprise guest my dear detective. But personally, the queen won't live long enough to remember next day about my poor mistress who looked emotionally and physically distraught, along with my dear fiancée Elizabeth by my side as we dine and…well, you'll see. For now, let us be off to Buckingham Palace!"

With that, Ratigan snapped his fingers and the entire captured gang was being carried forth and bound, all resisting except Basil, resolute and confident in whatever he was planning. Ratigan hid his uneasiness about the change of Basil's moods, but he was himself confident that Basil would not escape, and would be easily slaughtered along with the annoying Doctor, the police officer, and the stupid rat boy who had his property last night!

Ben ducked his head from the cold glare of Ratigan. He was not too fond that Ratigan was very, very angry with him and will kill him at some appointed time.

Ratigan, however, had other plans with Lauren.

"Give her to me. I will join the troupe later. You know the plans…" Ratigan gave a dark purr, hoping to make Basil crumble with fear at the thought of him hurting poor Lauren. Lauren however was the only one in fear, as the rats holding her were dragging her along behind Ratigan as he returned to his current abode, the motel.

"What about reward?" Fidget sputtered. He was beginning to realize that Ratigan had certainly changed…

He turned to the annoying, pesky, stinky rat he had once thought had died. He pulled out a handful of jewelry that was in his pocket from the stuff the women were wearing last night, before he bargained them off.

"There. Now get away you blithering fool." He threw them at the bat, which was only a little grateful for it.

As the group parted their separate ways Fidget was standing alone in the alley, late morning, holding the precious booty.

Alone once again, unwanted, and lost in the dark.

Unwanted.

Unloved.

**A/N: I wonder what will happen to Lauren…**

**And no, Fidget isn't going to be an emo. **

**And yes, Anette's going to have more trouble as usual.**

**Shoys. **


	36. The Sacrifice

**A/N: Another update.**

**Warning: Dark and sexual themes.**

Anette looked into the room.

Elizabeth was there, sleeping soundly in the bed. Her form was curled up under shredded sheets, and it seemed that recently there was a terrible erotic ruckus sometime less than an hour ago. Anette smelled the heavy musk of Ratigan.

_God-damn Ratigan. _She thought.

As gently as she could, she shook her awake. Elizabeth murmured a bit before opening her eyes wide, her fur raised as she let out a squeak, expecting Ratigan by her side looking for more 'fun' from her. Instead it was the worried eyes of Anette standing over her. Her heart leapt with joy at this.

"Oh thank God…oh…" She spoke. She quickly sat up and covered herself feeling all the happier despite her physical situation.

"We have to hurry. We can escape and get help before Ratigan and the rest come back." Elizabeth took a moment to stare into her dark eyes before registering her words.

"Oh, right! Hand me those clothes!" She spoke quickly. Anette grabbed a pink dress and gave it to her along with a fresh pair of bloomers and undergarments, whereupon Elizabeth quickly put them on and Anette was peeking out the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Where's Ben? Are they escaping?" She asked quietly.

"There tried, but they were captured and are leaving. We'd better go. There's nothing we can do for them now for the moment." Anette replied as Elizabeth got out the bed, and both went out the door.

"You go ahead. I'll be with you in a moment." Anette whispered, Elizabeth nodding, wondering why Anette would turn back. Anette had already left down the hall and entered another room to the right. Shrugging, Elizabeth went to escape.

Anette indeed had just went into the room where previously Basil, Thomas and Dawson were staying.

Sighing, she noticed nothing left behind from Thomas's flight.

_I'd better get out of here before…_

Unfortunately Ratigan was right behind her and just grabbed her shoulder.

"How convenient…" He purred.

She started, turning her head in horror at the continence of the vile Ratigan above her. Under his arm was a crying distraught Lauren, who was awaiting a horrible fate until Anette was in the picture.

The gypsy mouse bolted into the room, scared almost to death and frightened with the sudden fact he was there, bolted into the corner, watching Ratigan waltz in and locking the door.

He stared at her, the look in his eyes she always knew as trouble. Trouble was what she was going to get. And that, was the horrible fact.

He moved to the bed, dropping Lauren down on the bed as she squeaked and scrambled. He roughly crawled on her, his eyes still fixated upon Anette as he pushed Lauren face first into the bed and his hands were there, holding her down as she started to cry.

Ratigan's breath came in heavy gusts as he inhaled and exhaled. It was obvious the large rat was in lust, but what he was about to do he acted confused. There was a woman beneath him sobbing on the bed, and the other close by watching with horror.

There was true animal written in his face. It seemed he looked incapable to turn back into a normal gentleman. Perhaps he never would.

"Please don't hurt her." Anette whispered. Ratigan had already decided he would deal with the mouse under him as he turned away to start touching Lauren.

"Why not? She's here, she's Basils, and now she's going to be mine." He growled in a deep voice his lips were making their way into Lauren's hair. "Besides, haven't I already had you?"

"No. You've never claimed me." She spoke.

Ratigan paused for a second before he continued attempting to molest Lauren with his hands, pawing at her dress.

Anette watched Lauren whimper and struggle, feeling hands go to places Ratigan had never touched before. Her intimacy was getting violated, with Ratigan nipping her back and her clothes falling into pieces.

"S-stop! P-please…stop…" She begged and pounded the bed with the natural urge to get away. Her eyes, blurry with tears, looked at Anette, motionless. Then a sharp breath of air and a spasm of pleasure stopped her and made her arch, hissing and stifling a moan that she never wanted to escape. Ratigan growled at her reaction, his hand continuing to play with the treasure between her thighs.

"Take me instead Ratigan."

He paused again, snapping a look at Anette. Ratigan never thought that Anette would give up like that. He knew, she was terrified at the thought of him and her…touching…

Ratigan decided, he would break her.

"Well then my dear Gypsy…" He purred and got off Lauren, letting her scramble off the bed. He got up and dragged Lauren by the arm to the door, unlocking it and tossing her outside.

Two rats were there to grab her.

"Take her to Buckingham. We will be there shortly…" He hissed. The guards nodded, taking the traumatized Lauren with them.

He turned after he locked the door, looking at Anette as she walked to the bed, looking at him her eyes. He felt strangely unnerved at the look she gave him. However, the beast of him urged him to ignore that. She was a woman, and she had always been horrible, mean, and disobeying him. And she was never violated by him.

Ratigan lumbered over to her as she moved to the bed. His Gypsy was used to this. Used to laying on a bed, letting her paid customer watch her strip for him. Used to everything…except for the immeasurable evil nature of Professor Ratigan. Now that it wasn't dear young Lauren…he wanted to hurt Anette. He bite, tore, clawed, and attacked her, letting his violence come out with rage. He laughed through their passions, knowing he would further vent his triumph and rage with victory over Basil's death…having his woman…ruling England…marrying he beloved Elizabeth…and making Anette miserable.

Anette was not as miserable as he thought he would make her.

There is something to be said for a woman who has gone through so much specific torture and harm, survives it all, and feels nothing of it. That feeling she feels of physical and mental pain…can make her become someone far greater than she ever thought, and others could think.

Desperation was the key.

**A/N: Something came up between me and ForeverACharmedOne…but, I will not quit this story due to those events. **

**Shoys. **


	37. His Last Dinner

**A/N: FINALLY I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**Sorry it took so long. I was working on a one-shot of this, and then I had massive AP work to catch up on.**

"Let the banquet, begin!"

Queen and king, count and duke, duchess and ambassador, the feast was going well. The queen ate well, occasionally passing out her words of wisdom in conversation.

And that's when the guards opened the doors.

"What is the….oh my…" The queen started to say but unfortunately she was cut off by the large shape of Ratigan and a horde of rats dressed as beefeaters burst through triumphantly.

"We meet again, oh Britannia!" The professor exclaimed. He had a white carnation in the lapel of a fine suite, his cape different and clasped with a gold brooch and a white cravat about his neck in fancy, fine ruffles instead of his usual casual colors of red and blue. A top hat upon his greased hair that shone in the gaslight, his gloves fine white, a gold sash across his chest and spats over his shoes, he almost looked like a dashing handsome gentleman…save for the devilish smirk and sarcastic eyes. His tail twitched about, knowing well his triumph as at hand.

The entire banquet gasped. Ladies and gentlemen all started to stand out of their seats but the stolen spears armed with the hulking vicious rats jabbed at them, forcing the important guests to sit down. French and Spanish, Danish and German, of all descents started chattering and ranting as they boasted and yelled at their captors. Those that knew of who Ratigan was were the ones that kept quit, paling in their seats forgetting their appetite.

"Hush, hush now…" Ratigan whispered. Their voices were silenced at the vicious grin of Ratigan and the finger to his lips. They all quieted, the whole room silenced, the queen fuming and fidgeting in her seat.

Once he was satisfied that the commotion had stopped and all eyes upon him, he cleared his throat and stood by the queen in her head chair.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Despite myself not being invited due to possibly being, well, thought of as 'deceased'…I am alive and well!" He looked down at the queen, his mouth in a grin. "I have also brought my fine guests…introducing my assistant Mr. Finn…" He extended his arm as Mickey Finn; dressed in a suit also, stepped forward and pushed a countess out of her chair to sit in. "My beautiful fiancé Miss Elizabeth…" His other arm ensnared about Elizabeth, dressed in a flowing and sparkly black gown. "…Doctor Dawson, Mr. Thomas, Miss Anette, Miss Lauren and your finest detective Mr. Basil of Baker Street!"

Thomas was dressed in a formal police uniform, Dawson and Basil in tuxedos, Anette and Lauren in similar glittery red and purple gowns. The rats behind them pushed the five rudely into seats, Basil sitting next to the queen and Mickey being at the other side. The disposed patrons that were in the seats were pushed to the other side of the room, watching as the famous detective, his assistant, a police officer, a tried gypsy mouse and a sad, whimpering blonde one.

"Now that we are introduced, my beloved queen, I would like to say why I am here. After all, you all perceived me dead! Hah!" Ratigan grabbed a glass of champagne, gulping it down swiftly. "I am alive in well and in need of you, my queen. In front of all you distinguished guests, I will have you recognize me as the king of England and all it's providences! And your countries and the English citizens WILL crown me, because if they don't, I kill all of you."

At this point Ben's father brought in a more bejeweled and large chair than the queen's, pushing her in the chair aside as he set is down. Ratigan sat, gloating as he sneered with malice in the old queen's face. The guests gasped.

"Yeah missy, so you'd better is nice to the professor." Mickey puffed a cigar in her face, snickering. "It's not like poor Basil's going to save you like the last time!"

"You vile, horrible, unquenchable fiends! The whole of England will triumph over you! You will be clapped in irons and be led to the gallows!" She squeaked and slapped Mickey's face with her pink fan. "You both shall pay for this!"

"My highness, I'm sure all of the world will agree to my demands. I have an army of burly strong rats at my disposal throughout the castle; I have 30 guests of varying honors and noble stature at stake, even princes and princesses! And you at the helm! What makes you think they won't give me what I want? However…" Ratigan trailed off. "You are right, that I won't be a king for long anyways. I mostly want to take the treasury, go off and live in splendor, and then attack the world again as an unstoppable force. You know why?"

"Why, Ratigan?" She hissed.

"This will be the great mouse detective's last meal!"

Ratigan roared with laughter, Mickey and the rats joining in. The laughter ensued as Ratigan gave a deep kiss to the unwilling Elizabeth captive on his knee, and resumed pouring a glass of fine wine for his former friend, Basil Sherringford sitting at the other side of him and the queen.

While Dawson was frightened hissing the words 'fiend' and 'cretin' under his breath with Lauren hugging his arm from the gaze of the villains, Basil was sitting…relaxed. He had an innocent smile on his face, a napkin on his lap, and looked like he was going to enjoy a delicious meal and conversation, as he looked about and accepted the drink from Ratigan.

"It is a pleasure to be and once again be in the company of fine gentlemen and my beloved queen." Basil nodded his head and took a sip of the wine. "Mmm…yes, 1823…a very good year…"

"Is he mad?" Thomas whimpered, leaning towards Anette for support. However a she sat closer to her he noticed why she wasn't responding. She was stone silent, sulking, and moved to lean against Thomas.

"You're hurt aren't you?" Thomas whispered, looking over her face and neck. There were bruises and obvious bite marks on her skin. Her cheeks were red from crying. She looked utterly abused.

_My poor darling…_

"Intriguing Basil. How do you now feel that that will be one of your last sips of precious wine?" Ratigan continued and let the light make his teeth sparkle.

"Very good! Such a fine feast! I'm certain you too are enjoying the wine? It is most delectable." Basil smiled warmly as he looked about with a fond look in his eyes.

The queen looked positively stunned. Basil, captive, and going to be dead, was acting as if nothing was wrong!

Ratigan hid his disappointment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I propose a toast!" The rat lifted his glass up, standing with Basil as the rest of the guests tentatively raised their own glasses. "To the former Queen of England!"

The glasses tinkled, as they sipped, the queen fuming in her seat.

"Sorry Vincent, I don't toast to that." Basil still stood with his glass in his hand, a hand in his pocket and smiling.

"Well then, dear friend…" Ratigan pulled out a broken magnifying glass, setting it on his empty plate and raising his glass. "To the good times, let us celebrate our last meeting."

Basil and Ratigan promptly clunked the glasses together, smiling as they sipped the contents down and sat.

"To the good times as students, to our chemistry experiments…" Basil was lamenting.

"…reading notes, working together, sharing drinks…" Ratigan continued, playing with the magnifying glass, the broken glass part a sharp shard.

"…studying late at night, graduating…you sabotaging my job employments…"

"…stealing from my first bank, pulling off my first ransom notice, murdering with a pistol with my father…"

"…stalking you, employing myself as a private detective…trying to thwart your moves and violent schemes for many years…"

"…at last enacting my plan to take over England…"

"…befriending an Afghan army surgeon and the Flavershams…watching you fall off the clock tower…"

"…clambering out the river, situating myself in a saloon…plotting…drinking…"

"…revealing yourself at last after a year mourning your death…falling into your trap…"

"…finding the perfect wife and mistresses…"

"…being taken to dinner to once again take over England…"

"…finally murdering you at last…"

At this point, the voice of Ratigan turned darker and…in a flash, Basil who was actively watching Ratigan's fingers upon the magnifying glass had ducked. Ratigan threw the glass like a dagger, impaling itself into the wall instead of Basil's throat!

"No!" Lauren yelled out. Basil was now under the table, shooting out and running past the rats to the door!

So it seemed.

Ratigan had pushed himself out of the chair and launched himself to his old friend. However Basil had clambering up on the back of a guard rat, leaping from his shoulders to the chandelier!

Hanging form the light above the feast, all oohed and ahhed as the guards panicked, the guests gasped and Lauren smiling with hope. Ratigan fumed in his suit, looking at Basil as he laughed and clung to the crystal light easily, while the queen sat with a giddy smile and wonderment what he was going to do next.

"Lauren, hand me that glass of wine!" He said. Lauren, quickly crawling up on the table to hand him the glass.

"NO! STOP HER!" Ratigan roared and lunged for her. Lauren had just handed Basil the glass when Ratigan grabbed her, throwing her into the arms of the rats with a violent blow.

Ignoring the horrible actions of Ratigan he took out the fork he had bent and struck the glass in a swift, particular motion.

No sound was heard except the howling of Toby.

"Damn you…" Ratigan snarled. He stood on the table amongst the platters of food. Basil smirked at Ratigan, throwing the glass at him. It broke and left a stain on the front of his jacket, and Basil leapt off the chandelier and ran on the table to the other side of the room.

"Interesting choice with the old magnifying glass you broke in our senior year, Vincent!" Basil laughed as he punched a rat in the gut, grabbing his heavy and crude piece of wooden plank weapon. "Well my dears, run for your lives!" As Ratigan was growling and stomping towards Basil on the table, Basil brought down the wood unto the handle of the large doors, bursting it open!

Just like Basil had said, all the people were running and screaming out and away, conveniently slowing down the rats trying to get to the running detective. Ratigan was first and foremost in the line.

"AFTER THEM!" He bellowed. The people were dispersing through the doors of the hallways and other rooms, Basil zigzagging about to the central exit.

"BASIL!" Lauren screamed and ran, following Basil through the door with Anette, Elizabeth, the bumbling Thomas and Dawson dispersed and making their way through the crowd.

"Catch me if you can Ratigan!" Basil laughed as he darted down the hallway with the gang close behind. "At least before the proper authorities do!"

And then, that was when Lauren was snatched back, crushed into Ratigan's arms, and the world turned black for her as a blow sounded on her head.

**A/N: Welp, the climax is beginning! You'll see another chapter soon! **

**Shoys. **


	38. The Gardan Path

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! Another chapter!**

**THE END IS NEAR!**

The hall was filled with painted faces. Faces, per say, of the painted on a canvas type. Knowing full well the entire map and plan of Buckingham Palace Basil knew that through the main painted hall he would go, next to the door on the left, and then station himself to the right whereupon he would pass the door of the basement and go to the balcony…

"Look out!" Basil heard Dawson cry, and before he would turn he knew it was the vicious hands of Ratigan that pushed him through the door at his side, which went to the basement, which he didn't want to go to.

The mouse tumbled down the stairs, pain and getting bumps and bruises from falling down head over heels. The detective soon noticed he was on the floor, the foot of the stairs, the place dimply lit and he would soon find out when he regained the capability of seeing straight.

This was not as he had hoped, however half unplanned the whole scheme was. Ratigan pushing him down the stairs, where he had only not as much memory of the whole blueprint already, was not good. He staggered to his feet, knowing he must keep moving; Ratigan meant to kill him, and with the fiend like that movement was key.

And he sensed him with him.

He move about through the winding, dark rooms, only looking back once to see Thomas, the girls and trusty Dawson make their way down the stairs.

"Get out! Ratigan's after me not you!" Basil called out to them.

"I'm not leaving you sir!" Dawson shouted.

"You need all the help you can get." Thomas bellowed with surprising bravery.

Elizabeth and Anette looked ready to fight. But where was Lauren?

"Well come on then! I know where to get out! RUN!" Basil screamed and ran, with the loyal friend following behind.

Being mice and rats, they have a keen sense of the dark. Combined with advanced smell and scent, not to mention hearing and sensations to be felt with their whiskers, they can manage their way through the darkness of London and throughout the world. However, it is best in such stuffy close-quartered places such as the lower levels of Buckingham Palace, that there be sight the most. And unfortunately their sight depends on only just a sliver of light available, just to see. Certain areas where Basil and the gang were running, like a maze, were pitch and so incredibly dark. Basil could not risk flipping the switch of a gas lamp or such. Ratigan's base senses of the hunt were more keen than his own. Save for, of course, the hunt of criminal activity. This differed from violent instincts caused by rage.

"Where are you running off to, Basil?" The familiar laughing voice came. Basil leaped out of the way where he sensed Ratigan was near, hence the direction of the voice. He heard Dawson behind him in the gloom, and Anette was against on of the walls crouching. The others were not far behind.

"The police, obviously, for you, fiend!" Basil snapped back as he broke into a run. There, up ahead, was the entrance to one of the courtyard gardens, his means to escape!

"Shall we go for a stroll?" Ratigan's voice once again was heard, just as he opened the door for Basil!

Basil saw the dark hand disappear as he, who was in a run, ran out the door into the lush and stuffed garden in the moonlight, whereupon he saw Ratigan step out behind him and lock the glass door!

Ratigan had the waking and mumbling Lauren tucked under his arm, his hand picking up a garden hoe at the side and jamming it across perfectly to bar the door. The gang's faces pressed against the glass, banging and trying to open the door, their cries muffled.

Basil had already darted away down the winding cobblestone path while Ratigan's back was turned for a few seconds.

"Good…" He purred, knowing Basil was hid.

"Wha?" The woman in his arms murmured. She was waking up, shaking her head, looking up at the rat sneering down at her…

"This is good too, Bunny." He purred and began to stride down the path, putting her in both arms and closer to him.

"What's good? Um…" Blinking Lauren remembered, along with the small bump on her head. "Ratigan! Let go of me!"

"Nope, not yet. I need you to act the bait dear. Shh, shh…" He covered her mouth with his hands, keeping her from struggling and screaming loudly. The cape covered her as he smuggled her to the designated spot.

Meanwhile, as the gang still heavily beat on the door to try to get it open, Basil was running amuck around the garden.

He had no clue what Ratigan's plans were. Ratigan was angry, Ratigan wanted him dead. No more games, nothing, after so long…so, he kept moving in the bushes and underbrush, thickets and flowerbeds, hiding and constantly moving.

Ratigan at times was so unpredictable, and with her under his arm, his love could get…

_Wait! _Basil stopped mid crouch behind a bush. _My LOVE? She isn't my LOVE! I have none! No wife no lady no girl no client at my side! Like I need one! Like I need HER, that strong-willed girl with the golden hair like the sun…_

He smacked himself, crawling on the grass trying to concentrate on hiding and striking Ratigan next he saw. Funny how it didn't feel he was stalking him…

Funny, how things were. Funny Ratigan was alive, and living as a petty criminal, swindling bar customers and indulging in things he never partook before. Poor liquor, cheap cigarettes, hanging around poor mice and a sleazy bar owner, not to mention having mistresses in the whorehouse. And raping them too, innocent women…

"James…" He sighed after climbing a tree. "What have you done to yourself?"

He remembered, all those many years ago, of how much of a gentleman he was despite the disposition of his father. How he told Basil in detail how he wished to be a great, honorable man, with wealth and prestige so he would never, ever associate himself with the rats of White Chapel again. He would be important and smart in a world run by mice, for very few at the time were there rats in the higher classes. This was what fueled Ratigan's purpose, different of course from Basil, but they were still ambitious and friends. Basil always wanted to be the best detective, the man who was smart and uncanny and could be known to help save the world and protect Britannia and solve royal mysterious throughout Europe and America when needed. Together they had studied, together they shared the dorm room, together they were the top in the class; James in mathematics, Basil in chemistry.

However, things changed after the first two years.

_No time to think now! _Basil corrected his flash-back behavior, concentrating on looking about the garden, looking for any sign of his enemy…

There. There he was, at the fountain yonder. There, in the middle end of the garden, the thick patch of peppermint plants obscuring most of the view, but it was Ratigan that was moving there and had lit that cigarette with the smoke rising high in the air.

Basil made his way down, cautiously moving closer, hearing mumbling words muffled by the water fountain's watery cascades.

And then he was there, at the fountain seeing what was happening. Ratigan was against the stone middle pedestal, a fancy column with a basin on top, water sprinkling down over the brim creating a halo, a shadow over him. He seemed to be chatting pleasantly with Lauren was tied to the post with a decent amount of cord. She was not happy with Ratigan smoking in her face, standing on the base that was just above the water level. He looked a bit wet, after all in a water fountain, seemingly teasing Lauren and twirling her hair, being all his usual character.

And then his eyes set on Basil's. And he smiled a most horrible smile.

**A/N: :3 Well well well, cliffhanger!**

**I'm excited for the fight!**

**Shoys. **


	39. BANG

**A/N: MWAAHAA!!!**

"Be a nice girl!" Ratigan snarled.

Lauren was giving quite a fight minutes before struggling as Ratigan dragged her to the fountain. As they neared she soon begun to wonder is he was going to drown her.

"Never! Get your filthy hands off me! OFF!" She yowled. In response Ratigan had covered her muzzle, holding it shut so she would stop snapping at him loudly. He soon was at the stone edge of the fountain, pushing her down to the edge.

Her hair was in the water, her face turned to the side she could see as she squirmed.

"Once again…I ask you…be a good girl." He purred softer. There was a dark, mad tone in his voice despite the request trying to be disguised as what you may call, 'pleasant'. "Because if you don't, I will drown you while Basil watches right at this very moment."

She glared at him, hissing with contempt.

Perhaps she was too angry and in the end to escape to realize that he would really kill her within the next few seconds.

"I will kill you right now then." He pushed her head down into the water.

NOW she was listening to reason.

She squealed, squirmed and bubbled underwater and gripped him. She was about to claw his face but she decided to live, and so she just clung on his face and stopped moving so much while she was drowning.

He pulled her out, removing the hand from her mouth so she could spit out the fountain water and breathe.

After a few seconds, her hair and face wet, she looked at him. He was dead serious. And she was not feeling well enough to fight and drown…and she wanted to see Basil again…

"I'll…d-do what you want." She replied breathlessly. He smiled, picking her up and trod through the shallow water of the fountain went under the veil of water to the main pedestal.

"What are you going to do?" She conjectured aloud. There, he still had her tight against his tux, and while waiting for him to pull out the cord she was noticing how rather warm his body temperature was, how strong and hard the muscles were, how odd it was that she was thrust against the stone and being tied up with the cord, a thin, strong rope.

Lauren was getting nervous now. His gloved hands still were symbolized in her mind as being slimy. He was still a pervert and had almost had her earlier that day however Anette…sacrificed herself. Lauren that noon was so close to being violated…and the very fiend had tied her to a fountain stone, standing before her in fine gentleman's garb, his hand still lingering about her waist where the rope cut into her fine dress.

"It's a pity you'll watch the dear detective's death." Ratigan purred with a big smile. She started at him, letting the terror get to her. Under such exhausting circumstances from almost being raped hours ago, then manhandled by rats to the palace, smuggled in, brought in with suspense to dinner, running after Basil, getting a bump on the head making her unconscious for a little bit, almost drowned…she feared the fight left her now. She couldn't summon energy to hide the fear she had. She had enough wit to know that she was helplessly tied up and his hands were still snug on her hips.

Lauren couldn't respond. With growing fear she became more concerned with where his hands were absently going, and if they were going to touch her again, and if Basil was going to watch. She didn't want him to watch, it was incredibly indecent…

"You will be mine, you know that?" He purred louder, staring in her face, his hands moving up to cup her face, bringing it to make her forced to stare at him. Still the idea that his hands were slimy on her face, her fingers clenching as she struggled slightly in her bonds, and the fact his breath upon her was not comfortable enhanced her fears.

"I don't want to be." She whispered back, feeling his hands caress her jaw and face, deceptively gentle.

"We'll see about that…after all, you are defenseless, young, beautiful…Perfectly ripe." There was laughter in his voice.

Indeed she did feel hopeless, and that Basil might not win. Ratigan was after all stronger, larger, and who knows what pistol or knife was concealed up his sleeve? Who knows if she could be saved too?

"Do you ever think you're killing yourself?"

This had come right out of the blue, mainly from the fact he was intimately pressing his nose into her hair in savory exploration and seduction. He pulled back, blinking at her, his grin turning into a depressed frown. Not mocking, truly a surprise for him.

"What do you mean?" His frown turned into an expression of anger, a low growl in his throat.

"Why? Why women? You…you used to be a gentleman of crime…exact in your ways of killing, precise and baffling in your robberies and blackmailing…" She continued, ignoring his claws gripping her hair. "You…you don't have respect anymore so…you rape us…you rape us all…you're distracting yourself…"

"SHUT UP!" The rat roared, withdrawing his claws. He didn't slap her; he didn't do anything except glare at her and seethe with contempt…

She did.

He truly was trembling. Usually, he would immediately rape her. But then he wasn't in a position to do so, in public, police closing in and Basil coming over soon. He had already just reached out and grabbed the front of her dress, noticing her gasp as his fingers sought instinctively to rip the top part off…

Calming down, he lessened the hold on her dress, took a good view of her cleavage and withdrew, the other hand pulling out a cigarette and leaning against the pillar, calming himself down.

"I want you to stay quiet, do you understand?" He purred darkly, striking a match and lighting the cigarette.

She didn't respond, still staring at her ruffled dress front, and how much more fur was now exposed.

"Good. You do understand." He puffed on the cigarette, and turning his head, she looked up and saw him smiling at the distance. At this, his hand absently went to her cleavage again, the fingers petting her collarbone and what was exposed of her shoulders. She couldn't move in her bonds and so…she could only watch in horror and feel it.

"Stop it! Stop it now James!" Lauren heard Basil yell in the distance. She turned, and sighed happily as she saw Basil running towards them at the fountain. Still, Ratigan's fingers were exploring…

"She doesn't mind, do you dear?" He laughed. She shook her head, obviously, a 'no'.

Basil stood at the edge of the fountain, rage written on his face. Definitely written. No doubt about that.

"A pleasant surprise! I would expect you to head to the police, but instead, as usual, you seek to protect the ones you love, and then usually at these points in the past memories, I would get away, while you might have a death or kidnapping on your hands." The foul rat laughed. He left her side, looking at his adversary broadly as he calmly smoked.

"That was the past. And though I may be fond of her and care for her well-being, OBVIOUSLY I don't love her." Basil huffed and tapped his feet impatiently. "Now, if you please, you can let the poor girl go. It's me you want, Ratigan."

"If you hadn't noticed I want a lot of things! I want my darling ladies, money, power, wealth and you, dead!" Lauren watched Ratigan's hand sneak to his inside pocket of his jacket. "So really I don't want to give her up to you, or even give you the satisfaction of even thinking you were able to touch her again. But, I will part with her is necessary." He soon pulled out a black gun.

Basil still stood, confident, well seemingly. In fact he only was half confident, as Ratigan was obviously to his senses perceived even more unpredictable than ever before. Ratigan however still with the mastery of concealing and altering motives and body language looked realistically…real.

Any possible means of subduing Ratigan looked grim. Ratigan aimed a gun at him. Basil would have to stay focused when Ratigan would begin talking before shooting, which would take less than a minute. Surveying his surroundings, he could dive behind the stone basin that held the fountain's waters, since diving into the fountain would make him easy prey. He could dirt and throw it at him to slow him down, splash water too…But all this would be before Ratigan would shoot, at the vulnerable point less than a second before pulling the trigger when Ratigan wouldn't know where Basil had leaped and ducked to during the recoil of the gun shot.

Almost impossible to do, but Basil was nonetheless not wanting to get shot.

"I will tell you of your fate after this. Your body will be fed to the river. Elizabeth will be wed to me, my rats will take care of the puny mice police, and all the citizens of England shall be under my control as the regime of rat supremacy shall begin! All rats will follow, and soon others and I will live in the lap of luxury, conquering like Napoleon, living as king, with a beautiful wife and two pretty mistresses on a Dawson-skin rug, Anette and your beloved Lauren!" He laughed and cocked the gun. "And after all the fightings over?" Ratigan began as he stepped into the water towards Basil. Wisely, Basil backed away.

"Tonight in the moonlight, Lauren and I will make sweet, sweet love…because you'll be dead, and she will have no one to cling to, to feel good with…And it'll be me she will have to cling to, Basil…not you…" He added a smirk, bringing two fingers to his lips as Basil started to protest. "No matter how hard you protest, fight and struggle, I know you love her. And she loves you. I can see it in your eyes all the time…"

Basil, who was fuming at the allegations that he loved her, strayed a glance to Lauren. Lauren pitifully tied up, listening in horror at every word Ratigan had said, stared back.

It then hit him. Like a wave of water in a thunderstorm slamming down unto a beach, all resistance pulled back and disappeared.

So was a new gateway in his head, which he quickly opened, and was now able to think clearer than before.

"You're right Ratigan, I do love her. However I am perturbed that you, who can see men and women in love so well, cannot feel compassion in return?" Basil quipped back, much to Lauren's shock at hearing Basil say that…he loved her…

Ratigan did not expect Basil to stump him at all! He paused for a moment to think about it, which unfortunately made him feel totally, not the greatest criminal mind in the world.

It was because, he soon realized, he loved someone. That's why part of his mind was fuzzy…besides the drinking…it was because, he knew he…loved Elizabeth…

"I do love, Basil!" Ratigan growled. "I have allotted myself the ability to love. My time hidden from society, being among a place almost like a family and the comfort of a home I never had! And then they came along, and that beautiful lady…No, I shouldn't call her Canary…Elizabeth…I love her Basil, and because I love while you never truly have I am able to see that you love now! That's how I know! It takes a lover to see another lover!"

Lauren bit her lip after hearing this. Ratigan and love? That doesn't mix!

"Then why did you hurt her? Why did you continue, why others?" Basil questioned.

"You know who I am Basil." Ratigan bit his lips this time, trembling slightly as he held the gun aloft still. "I am a rat. I was raised a rat, I wanted to be better…I wanted to be educated as the mice! The mice are always in power, the mice are smarter! While my kind is pushed to the sewers and we fight to survive and never make it into society. But it is true, no matter how much I denied it in the past: I am a rat, and I have no time for prudent affections. I never knew them in my life. I express in other ways, old friend."

Basil still stood, watching him talk. With Ratigan talking Basil soon noticed that, indeed…behind him in the bushes was Dawson, Thomas, Anette and Elizabeth. And at the other side in another bush, there was a young rat, Ben, as he remembered that red-furred rodent. They were not alone.

"So that would be why you have, for the first time, your own kind working for you, and your plans of a world run by rats? The usurping of social classes?"

"Yes Basil. When I fell into the river, crawled to the shore into lonely London…I saw a woman. A prostitute, walking the streets…and then a Rat, a gentleman in a nice suit, come up to her for her wares." He paused to swallow. "From the shadows of an alley…I was her turn him away. A perfectly fine rat, young and dressed and middle class, turned away from something he wanted because he was not a mouse! He was a big, 'blundering', 'slimy' rat! It was then I found how to get the rats to my cause, with women! How I could give them what they wanted, how I could be ensured my own prosperity! Another prostitute I encountered, Kitty, led me to The Mousetrap, and there I became co-owner, manipulating Mickey Finn, how I began down a path of pleasures with wine, women and song. And then I met Elizabeth and Lauren, noticed Anette, and began enacting my plan…all this, led to this moment, where I will shoot you dead, and be rid of an inconvenient, noble, rich and mighty and twitty mouse! My betrayer!"

Basil knew at this moment, that perhaps he might not make it.

"I've waited years…it's no longer a game of you chasing me Basil…it is I chasing you into this corner and making you miserable, because you love her, and I'm going to have her."

_**BANG**_

**A/N: I know **_**The Great Mouse Detective **_**is a mostly innocent movie but…ever get a vibe of racism? Mice are good and noble, while Ratigan the rat is evil? Where are the rats in the movie hmm? **

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN. HAAHAA.**

**Shoys. **


	40. The Humbled Giant

**A/N: I'M SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG! BUT MY AP WORK IS KILLER!**

**Please enjoy this heartfelt chapter…**

The shot heard around The United Kingdom.

To Ratigan's eyes, when the smoke in his mind cleared, from his giddy excitement that burst upon his consciousness at the sound of the gun shot, he soon saw Basil standing there without an obvious wound on him. He actually had just started falling when he first perceived, as he fell to dodge.

Then he looked at his gun. He actually did not fire the gun.

Then the pain hit him.

Clutching his left leg with a grunt, there was the pain. It was lower; it missed his heart by several feet. The bullet bit into his thigh, as his proud bulk sagged and the strength was being sapped from him. It almost felt like a vacuum of pain, to him, and for a moment, he forgot what he was doing, why he was here, and what about the pain?

On one knee, he struggled not to collapse, dropping his gun to steady himself. He was panting, feeling blood seep from the wound and bleed through his pants.

Cringing, hissing and breathing, he looked up to who held the gun.

It was Thomas.

"No! NO!" Elizabeth screamed. She was standing near him, covering her mouth as she tried to control herself. With his dizzy vision he perceived a shocked Anette, and then he looked at the tree, where Ben was. He distinctly remembered Ben's father getting a gun to use…

_He tossed…he tossed it down to the police…man…and she's crying…_Ratigan thought as another spasm of pain shot from all directions from his leg. Now he was his knees, trying to keel over to his side as his gloved hand stained with blood.

Basil was dumbfounded. The timid policeman had done what was, he perceived, as right. Otherwise Ratigan would have shot him. And then the world would be a worse place.

Now he was wounded, unknown if it was fatal or not.

Lauren was dumbstruck. Her ears rung with the gunshot. It didn't matter she was tied up, for all she saw was her enemy down almost to the ground like a wounded bear, Basil inching around him, and all the surprised looks on her friend's faces, all through the watery cascades of the fountain.

"James…" Basil whispered.

_Should I go to him, my enemy? Shall I rescue her and leave this God-forsaken palace? My enemy is defeated! _He thought…but he couldn't bring himself to turn his back on his former friend.

"Go away!" He growled. His nostrils flared, eye bulging from their sockets as he turned his head towards Basil. The beast was in pain, cornered, and bleeding slowly, perhaps he might die without help. He certainly looked like the devil himself.

Would there be pity to this dazed criminal mastermind?

Elizabeth tottered forward, slowly nearing Ratigan. All the rest followed, but avoiding him, glancing at how he was bleeding on the grass as they went to untie Lauren.

Basil still stood. This was the greatest moral challenge of his life.

He wasn't alone though. Ratigan's unwilling lover was standing opposite of him.

The beast closed his eyes, leaning over as he hissed, and almost made a whining sound at the pain. No doubt a bullet to a leg was rather painful, evidenced by the large Ratigan tottering over into submission.

Elizabeth gently kneeled down and laid a hand on his shoulder, his back moving up and down as he sucked in air.

"I said go away! Go…a-away…" the sound was dark and guttural in his throat, his body shaking into her delicate arms.

"No." Elizabeth quietly said as she whispered in his ear, making the gentle cooing sounds that mother rodents make naturally to their children.

_She'll get herself hurt! He'll strike out and hit her! What is she doing, he raped her for God's sake! _Basil screamed in his head as he readied to fight if necessary.

As with many animals of the world, generally mice and other related rodents make sensitive-pitched noises to their litters and with their mates. These cannot be perceived by the human ear naturally, and these sounds, gentle for them, are part of their natural instincts.

Ratigan's mind was streaming in and out of reality and the hazy world of dreams from the throbbing pain, attacking him mentally. He was struggling to maintain control of his senses in feeling his bodily functions working, to watch out for Basil and to get rid of the offending person that was sitting near him. That was now touching him kindly and making those…those nostalgic sounds. Now he was in a dream world…

"Mother?" He whispered. That image of his mother cooing to him had come to his mind, where it was only there in her arms that he ever felt safe and secure. Then reason was taking over a bit, as he was remembering through the pain that he was not in his mothers arm's but someone else.

_That scent…_He thought. He recognized it. He remembered…it was Elizabeth's!

"C-Canary…" He whispered. Ratigan groaned again, feeling a sort of relief that it was her, and it was her warm touch that held him.

"Yes, it is me." She whispered softly. Her purrs continued as she struggled not to cry. Ratigan already had a tear coming from his eyes in pain and relief…but it wasn't much a relief, with that ebbing pain of the bullet in his leg.

Elizabeth began ripping parts of her dress, going over to his injured leg and applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. He hissed, violently, but his voice and rage immediately died down from the pain, as it sapped at his strength.

"Be still. I'm trying to help." She replied gently. He sighed, panting as he let her bind his wounds. He felt a little better that the bleeding was being stopped. Though he still felt the horrible pain.

"There there…it will be okay…" Elizabeth cooed. Her arms were around him as he maintained a level of consciousness. He knew Basil and the others were still there. Probably the police. Maybe the queen herself! The traitor to his own country and criminal mastermind was now…defeated.

But he was not alone.

"E-Elizabeth…" He whispered. It felt so good to have her face against his shoulder. "Why…are you h-helping me?"

Her heart ached as she thought about why she was helping him. It was he who intended to marry her against his will. It was he who stole her hopes for life and happiness, and tortured her with stealing even more of her sanity and innocence. He had hurt her friends and did even more things to the safety and lives of the world. Was it pity for the now-condemned?

"You're hurt." She whispered. The innocent tone immediately calmed Ratigan down as how pure it sounded. It seemed like an angel's voice, devoid of suffering and trauma. His beloved sounded so beautiful…so…loving…as if she was never touched by what horrors he had done to her. Horrible things he had done.

The sight to Basil would have provoked tears in his eyes if he was not trained to be so stern an calculating. His old friend cowed by the bullet and at the mercy of the eyes that saw. Basil didn't know how to react properly. The police were already there, and all observing and moving forward to carry away the former Criminal Mastermind in his pain.

It was not a triumph to him. To Basil, it was sadness. He knew in this moment his troubles with Ratigan were sure to be over. Even without his death there was no doubt the eternal suffering in Ratigan's eyes that would keep him at bay. But he could never be too sure, so long as his foe and former friend lived. But maybe, maybe this time without death he could change his ways? It was thought impossible before but…he conjectured, that indeed since he was having such an experience with all this, the life of a drunkard, drug addict and sex fiend he…he could…

His thoughts were disturbed by the warm arm that wrapped around his. He knew it was Lauren's, that of the most pretty white mouse in the world. Basil knew it, and no longer denied it. He almost smiled despite the situation around him by the comfort of Lauren leaning against him.

_What would be the fate? _Lauren thought as she looked at her friend who was so filled with mercy and that of the humbled Ratigan slipping into a fainting spell with weary eyes. _The world's safe now, as am I, Anette and Elizabeth. Oh lord, what shall we do!_

She almost gasped as Basil moved in and held her tighter against his side. She was startled, as he had never made too much of a move of affection towards her. But this, this was new. Looking up at him their eyes were locked.

"I have something to say to you, Lauren…" He whispered around the commotion and din of gossip and moving Ratigan out of there. "…but it will be later when we return home, over a nice hot cup of tea, eh?"

Blinking, she nodded, enthralled with the love in his eyes. What could he mean? Was this just a look of relief after saving them all? From Ratigan's wounds? The end of this mess? Or what else…

With melancholy faces, the group departed. Elizabeth went with Ratigan to the hospital, along reluctantly Ben. Basil with Lauren in his arms, Dawson following, departed home. Anette stayed with Thomas as he chatted, bravely, with his fellow officers describing the whole event for the police report. Olivia and her father were the ones that brought the police force over, and were standing in the crowd with Toby, commended with praise for such a young girl, her father and Toby.

The Queen smiled as she watched them go. Her aides rushed to her side even closer as Ratigan was hauled unto a carriage and the original gang dispersed. Questions pummeled her if he had hurt her, threatened her, and attempted to take her life again…

"They all saved us." She responded. "They all are the bravest of citizens. I commend all of them for their parts they played…remind me to attend every one of their weddings!"

"Weddings?" The reporters and the aides responded.

"Of course! I could see it in their eyes. They're all in love!" She winked as she made her way to leave the scene. "Such a noble Detective, such a sprightly young mouse, such a caring doctor…not to mention the young lad who shot Ratigan first! And the lady who is helping Ratigan even now…and the bravery that constable has and with his lady! Such courage! I don't even have to know the whole story to figure it out lads…you'll find out when you get old enough!"

With that laughter she entered the palace through the broken glass and headed to her chambers, preparing letters of appointment with the group of such brave mice and rats…indeed, two rats, equal with mice. In fact…three rats…

**A/N: :3 I hope you enjoy…now…for the last chapter…**

**Shoys. **


	41. A New Time

**A/N: OH GOD. LAST. CHAPTER. OF THIS STORY.**

The church bells rang through all of London. The air had the sweet scent of spring around the church yard. Flowers blossomed to create the sweet scent of renewal and re-birth after the rain from yesterday and the creeping prevalence of spring. In no time there were preparations finished, and the triple wedding commenced.

Out from the church was Basil in his dapper black tux and a top hat, Thomas in his polished fine constable uniform, newly promoted and Ben, with his dapper tux too and a fine bowler hat. All were arm-in-arm with their new wives, strolling down under the shower of rice and spring apple-blossom petals. The breeze was calm. The air loud with joyous applause from friends and family, Basil's associates, Thomas's family, and including Ben's. There was much revelry as rat and mice, in hand, cheered in their finest outfits for the three couples that were just wed. There was equality and happiness. A white symbolic wedding in a world so dark and entering such a bright new age.

Awaited them near their own carriages, however, was something none of them expected; Queen Victoria herself and her royal guard attending their triple wedding.

All bowed and curtsied.

"Arise my Sir Basil and my fellows!" She giggled happily as they arose. The air seemed to have a more noble vibe due to her standing so there.

"Your majesty, it is a honor for our wedding day to be attended by your presence." Basil took off his hat as Lauren smiled, blushing against his arm.

"It is no problem! You all did so splendid in saving my life yet again, and the lives and honor of many." Her face beamed with wisdom and strength of word. She meant every word she said. "I don't know what would England be without you, Basil of Baker street and your new resilient wife. Without such a strong lady as Mrs. Anette and her proud and confident husband. Without the quick shot of Mr. Ben and the kind, and so brave, a nature of his wife." She concluded. Thomas instead of stammering thanks stood proud and dominant.

"I'm so proud of you." Anette whispered in Thomas's ear. Visibly she straightened from her shy position behind him and moved up to stand next to him at an equal point. No more would she hide. No more would there be fear.

Ben held Elizabeth's arm tightly and smiled warmly. She smiled back, her face healed and her body once more covered with silky golden fur, not bruises and bite marks from the many days ago. She was healed…almost. It was her soul and body that needed to mend, even Ben was still affected by the secret they carried.

Lauren was excited. She was married to the man she loved! She felt sure that Basil too with his wild smile that was plastered on his face he felt the same way; giddy like a child. She was to be his wife! The wife of the greatest detective the world had ever known! Her trials of the past were over and now she would face, unafraid, the trials of Basil's illustrious career with herself, too, in stake with him. She wouldn't be no ordinary housewife, definitely not.

Quickly in their exuberance they kissed ringed fingers of the queen, blessed by her royal word as queen of England.

But as they made their way to the carriage, parked for a human's use down the pavement curb…there was another reception waiting for them.

Professor Ratigan stood, a hand cuff on his left arm with several police on each side of him. A grey suit and jacket and a poor excuse for a wretched orange colored cravat, and his normally greased down hair a bit sloppied. He was a prisoner alright, and his poor slapped-together attire assured his jailed position.

All three couples stood in front of him, staring.

Anette seethed, looking at his form only half-clean. It was he who had made her life living Hell. He who had her raped…and even raped her himself.

_That bastard…_she glared as Thomas held a more protective grip around her; not that she was a weak damsel but that he showed to Ratigan's sad eyes he had her claim, her heart. Ratigan visibly began to hunch from his tall stance.

Lauren knew she was to be strong for Basil. Basil however wasn't menacing to him. Why should he, when only two weeks ago he was clinging to his ego so wild and desperate, memories of Basil and him together as friends and enemy…and he was shot, and humbled, to his shackled position. Back to being part of the poor and the unfortunate, as his life was when Ratigan was young.

Ratigan looked at Lauren. Sweet, sweet Lauren, a beautiful girl who he had almost viciously taken, just to spite Basil!

But to him, she was his childhood. He bit his lip from talking and to tell her, how much her eyes and innocent form was almost poetic, as a symbol of the innocent thoughts of childhood.

If he crushed her, he would never feel good thoughts again. If he wasn't too despaired in his mind he would have smiled and cried happily that she was alive and filled with love…for his old, old friend.

James Ratigan couldn't bear it to look at Basil. He turned away, but before his eyes could close he was looking at the young former-employee Ben…

…and his eyes locked with Elizabeth's.

His faced filled with guilt blanked, his features melted like hot wax. His heart dropped to his stomach. Her eyes burned him, and his heart felt the twinge of loss and jealousy that there was a ring on her finger…but there was reserve. He thought he knew he deserved no more kindness from her.

_Are you happy with him? _He thought. He hoped so. Certainly she wouldn't be happy with him now, despite her kindness to him when he was shot. It was awhile, and now, he was sure he knew, there was no more love or hint of it left. She had time to think about the horrible things he had done with her, and no more would he be able to see her face again. Not happy, not sad, never.

Her expression was different than he thought. She was looking at him like she was holding back a secret. She was restrained by the defensive grip Ben had on her hand.

He glanced away to Basil, as his former friend looked at him in the eye. For another moment Ratigan felt fear again, which he felt a lot lately now but it was insignificant compared to confronting his friend.

Basil drew a heavy breath, his features weakened despite his status as the victor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…to you all…" Ratigan rasped and hung his head. "I don't expect forgiveness. I deserve my life-sentence for the years I've tormented you and destroyed your lives. Farewell."

"James…" Basil whispered and brought his hand to Ratigan's heavy broad shoulders. "…I do forgive you. The fact you…" He bit his lip as he tried not to choke on his air and say what he wanted to say. "…you feel remorse, you've come down from the end of your rope and you've stopped this all. You've stopped and will get better."

Ratigan perked up and looked at him with a tear in his eye.

"It is true. I don't truly want to hurt anymore."

"You will not be forgotten. Perhaps we can discuss our differences when I visit, often." Basil gave a quick smile. Ratigan couldn't help but smile back.

"Even…after all I've done, after…degrading…myself to such low levels…Basil…" He almost broke out a sob. "You were right. I was too low to be that way. It wasn't right. I wasn't the greatest anymore…and this is the price I pay for such sins I, I had never thought to commit when I was your greatest enemy. All my actions were a petty way to get revenge. It was desperation, and I was not myself."

Basil's hand patted his shoulders like they were old friends.

"Ol chap, you were my greatest enemy and yet…my greatest friend. I hope now it will resort to friendship after your run as an enemy, eh?"

"All will be well then Basil, and Mrs. Basil." He frowned and looked uncomfortable when he looked at her. "Forgive my jealous actions towards you. I hope soon while I'm under house arrest you will come to find a neutral position in formalities. If not, you can hate me as you wish. There is plenty of time to heal." He coughed from the angry glare of Anette.

The police officer started to tug him away, but as he did so Elizabeth stepped up and leaned into Ratigan's ear, whispering before she kissed his cheek and backed down.

Ratigan paled, looking at her with the utter expression of shock…then guilt…then warmth as he was led away, keeping his head back to look at Elizabeth as they stood and watched him made to leave.

Ben visibly stiffened and held Elizabeth's hand, as Elizabeth cried silently and watched Ratigan leave into his escort.

"What…what did she tell him?" Lauren asked Basil, looking at the mouse detective.

Basil held her close in his embrace, people milling behind the group. Dawson joined the side of Basil and Lauren. Olivia and her father stood near Anette, where Anette picked up little Olivia in her arms and held her, like her own child as some sort of comfort for the strong woman. O'Baily stood over his son Ben with a hand on his shoulder, and Ben's hand went to Elizabeth's belly, rubbing softly as Elizabeth dabbed her cheeks with a handkerchief.

Lestrade stood by with the queen, looking at the couples, the Baker Street irregulars picking up the rice for their bags.

"It appears Baker Street has a new family. A growing family that is." Lestrade commented as he puffed on his cigar.

"It gives me such joy, Detective, that we were able to secure a safe house-arrest to our reformed Ratigan." The queen looked and smiled at Lestrade as they exchanged looks about the just married new families at Baker Street. "I truly believe has learned greatly that his crimes did not pay. It would be better that the lady's wounds would heal with time, knowing he has repented than a sentence to Australia, never to see what could possibly be his son."

Lestrade almost choked. "His SON?"

"Or daughter." Basil finished for the Queen with a whisper while the queen herself finished with Lestrade. Lauren however heard Basil's whisper, looking at him and then to Elizabeth.

_So…she's pregnant…_she gulped. Her friend, her age! Pregnant already! Her best friend was ready with child and married, just like she was.

"The world I feel has moved too fast." Lauren sighed.

"You'd better catch up, my love." Basil smiled and held her close. "It's a new world, new times, new ways…it's spinning fast, and we'd better change with it."

And so they hugged, and awaited a better future. A better love, a world that was changing and passing up and down through the darkness and into the light, and back again into the night of society. Basil was ready, and so was his young wife. He needed her as the world changed; there was no more room for a lonely detective.

Anette needed to be happy in this world. Thomas needed to be strong in this world. Ben needed to be braver. Elizabeth needed to feel love. Their child needed to help them love.

Ratigan needed the solace and joys of friendship. There was no need for him to gain power, for he could never have that. The urge to destroy was gone. The need to compete was silenced. But the joys of happiness, the company of a mouse he enjoyed and worked with in the days of the young…he still could feel that. He could still feel the anguish and emotion of forgiveness. He could still feel the anticipation, of knowing if Elizabeth's child was his or Ben's. Eventually he would be an old rat. But he would be at peace, not war, with the world.

And so the mice and rat, the newt and rodent, the rabbit and frog of England…they were all apart of this. The struggle to survive. The need to be together as equal races. They were all participants in this dark drama, this conclusion to that thought-eternal war between their Basil the savior and the devil of Ratigan.

In the end, the rat did not fall as was previously known in this conflict. The rat had ascended to the point he was content with before it all began, before the need for power and crime had poisoned him.

From here, love would continue, and always prevail.

Now, Ratigan would start over.

And Basil's life, married to such an incomparable woman…would change and progress from anew.

Perhaps they would forgive; perhaps not. Time would only tell as Basil, the Great Mouse Detective, would begin dealing with the new classes of criminal. A new world. A new time.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope many of you have enjoyed this long, detailed, and one heck of a fanfic.**

**To those who didn't, please, forgive me for illustrating such dirty fantasies out on paper for you to read, and for being bold and confident doing so, despite the idea there should be shame attached to it.**

**I feel though a bit sad that I 'rushed' the ending, not enough time to give enough attention to the characters at the end. I guess I have left you a feeling of emptiness and to think, 'what happens next?' I leave your thoughts to your imaginations or, if you want, writing the sequel to this. You are welcome too if you want, just let me know.**

**What is the name of the baby? What new villains will Basil and Lauren encounter? Will Anette become a happier healthy person? What job will Ben hold with Elizabeth? Will they ever forgive and befriend Ratigan, or will there be a distance but respect for the rest of their lives? How will Olivia take it when she finds out what happened with Auntie Lauren and Elizabeth and Ratigan? **

**Such things you, my readers, can think. **

**I actually have found amazing joy writing this fanfic. I hope it will maintain that joy and intrigue to future readers.**

**I bid you, ado! Farewell! **

**Shoys. **


	42. not story chapter Announcement!

**A/N: Hello one and all! **

**This is not a chapter.**

**It is an announcement regarding the changing face of the GMD fanfiction/fanart world since this fanfic.**

**As flamers from the past have taken note this story contains excessive rape, violence, drugs and drinking and smoking. The most notable is raperaperape. I 'have raped Disney's GMD by having Ratigan be interested in sex OHNOESYOUBADGIRL'.**

**Well since the completion of this story many more people have enjoyed than flamers hated, there has been two notable stories I've found that have fallen in from my trail-blazing footsteps. They, too, are 'raping' the fandom as I have done. Since they are too then surely it's now normal GMD sociably acceptable on the internetz? Orly?**

**The first one is basilove on DeviantART. She has loved my story there, and inspired she is writing her own tale: that of Ratigan and Basil when they were kids, with Basil adopted by the Ratigan family. The story of Ratigan's obsession, his grisly details and cold horrible insanity of killing Basil's girlfriends. Prepare yourself for violence and brutality that feels even worse than I have ever written here!**

**Another is 13foxywolf666, again on DeviantART. She has drawn Ratigan and friends more and MORE than I have, beating me by miles for proliferious attention! But…her content, very marvelous skills indeed involve Ratigan and friends in the altered GMD storyline….of Roxie, a harlot rat. Which means pornographic pictures of sex. Also violence, and she has added her own ideas into the story. Rats eating their young, despites being rat-cartoon-anthros. Sexuality. Power struggles. Pictures of Ratigan humping that she-rat in bright high marker quality, which I have felt so ashamed to draw…and she does it more. She is soon going to write the whole story down to read!**

**Whadda ya know? Holy cow that's what. So go on reading this fanfic without shame, because it's not shameful anymore! And check out their stuff too! Yow-za!**

**Shoys.**


End file.
